


Masters of Chemistry

by naruto_fan339



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Alternative Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Uchiha Sasuke, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward sasuke, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Chemistry, Clubbing, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have Issues (Naruto), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Graduate School, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Pining Uchiha Sasuke, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Soulmates, Switching, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Until He Meets Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Yaoi, sns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto_fan339/pseuds/naruto_fan339
Summary: After the sudden death of his parents, Naruto Uzumaki had trouble making ends meet, and eventually fell into a lifestyle of partying, alcohol, and sex as he worked as a bartender. His life is changed when he is mentored by his undergraduate research advisor in chemistry, Jiraiya.Smart, driven, and hardworking, Naruto now navigates graduate school, but he clashes with arrogant and rich Sasuke Uchiha. They end up in the same research group under the supervision of the perverted Professor Kakashi. But Naruto and Sasuke have their own chemistry to work through. Openly gay Naruto alongside asexual and antisocial Sasuke, who was made so by his mysterious upbringing. Sasuke can’t help but open up to the blonde sunshine in his group, so where will this chemistry lead them…?-Slow build-NaruSasu will end up switches (sex)-Modern university setting-This fic includes the Konoha 12 as different disciplines of chemistry graduate students, as well as the Sand Siblings (unrelated in this fic, as are Hinata and Neji).-Chemistry knowledge is not required. Plenty of scenes don’t involve lab or classroom settings.Comments and Kudos always appreciated! I always respond to comments. 😊
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 351
Kudos: 56
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics





	1. Hydrogen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the details don't scare anyone off but I had to explain it. This is a big undertaking with so many different characters. Don't let the science fool you. There will be plenty of scenes that have nothing to do with the lab or science. I tried to keep it true to what grad school is like so it may be a little much at times. I introduce a lotttt of things right away so I hope its not overwhelming. It's also my first third person fic so it's probably a little rocky. And **please comment!!!** My readers keep me hungry and motivated. Always love to hear your thoughts and input!

_Hydrogen accounts for 75% of the world’s mass and it’s the simplest atom_

Uzumaki Naruto was the last one to arrive outside the office for the Department of Chemistry at Konoha University, and all of his peer’s heads snapped in his direction when he approached. He waved at them with sheer enthusiasm. “Hi everyone! I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” he announced, but they grimaced and resumed their hushed conversations. One person went so far as to make no acknowledgement to Naruto or anyone else in the group. Instead, he secluded himself and propped his foot against a column and his hands were shoved in his pockets as he stared at the floor. A crease appeared on Naruto’s brow at the sight of the smug bastard. Sure, he just judged him based on a first impression, but Naruto knew a smug bastard when he saw one. Someone who thought they were better than everyone else in the room. Someone who in his mind _owned_ the room.  


The smug bastard also didn’t look like the type who studied chemistry based on appearance alone. His raven hair framed his face and in a way that hid his side profile, and additionally, his forehead hid under deliberate strands of bangs. His locks even spiked up in the back to give an “I don’t care but I care” vibe. Aviator designer sunglasses perched on the top of his head in a precise way to avoid messing up his perfectly imperfect hair. His alabaster skin blended into the column he leaned against, and Naruto noted his chiseled jawline and eyes so dark that he couldn’t tell where his pupils started and where they ended. 

His clothes were not of a typical nerdy chemist either. A black _real_ leather motorcycle jacket draped over his broad shoulders and probably costed more money that Naruto currently had in his bank account. He almost pulled out his phone to verify the amount. Black _expensive_ washed out jeans that tapered snuggly down to his ankles and a black _Gucci_ belt that held them up on his slim hips. But his shirt underneath was plain white and nothing special but probably costed at least three hundred dollars anyway. Even though Naruto couldn’t afford fashion, he still appreciated it. For a second Naruto loathed how attractive he was as he assessed his figure and attire. He hated even admitting it to himself that the asshole that was too cool for the group already was arguably the hottest guy he’d ever seen. The smug raven narrowed his eyes in his direction. Oops. He stared for too long. Damnit. He was saved further humiliation other than his pinked cheeks by a greeting from his best friend from undergrad who chose to go to the same graduate program. What took him so long?  


“Shika! Where have you been? I thought I was the last one to get here,” he sighed feeling relieved.  


“Oh, you definitely were. I was just in the bathroom hoping that we would be let inside already by the time I came back. This orientation is going to be such a drag,” he shifted to an uneven stance and stuffed a hand in his pocket.  


“Yeah. I’m stoked to sit in a chair for who knows how long to listen to someone rant about our expectations in the program,” Naruto remarked dripping with sarcasm. “Have you met any of the others yet?” He asked sheepishly as he felt eyes boring into him that could only those of the smug bastard.  


“A few. Everyone seems pretty chill, I guess,” he sounded nonchalant, typical for Shikamaru.  


Before Naruto had the chance to comment to him about the smug raven, the doors opened by a busty blonde woman whose hair was tied back in a low ponytail and her face wore serious expression. “You all can come in now. There is a conference room to the left. Please take a seat in there,” she said in an authoritative tone, and she didn’t bother to introduce herself. Naruto inferred that she must be the department head that his undergraduate advisor, Jiraiya, spoke highly of. From what Naruto could tell, he had no idea why other than her enormous chest, but he supposed that was all the reason his pervert of an advisor needed to approve of someone.  


Naruto worked hard to get to this spot studying double the amount of his peers for better than average but not exemplary results. His junior year changed his academic trajectory when he was mentored by his undergrad’s renown organic chemistry professor Jiraiya. Jiraiya understood and probably pitied the hardship Naruto underwent during his first two years of school due to the sudden death of his parents shortly after he arrived at campus. The tragedy sent Naruto into a downward spiral of depression and partying. He rarely went to class, and he barely passed his chemistry courses. He initially chose to major in chemistry because he enjoyed the hands-on aspect of the discipline even though he knew he lacked the natural talent in the lab or the brains in the classroom. But Jiraiya adopted him like a stray dog and taught him proper lab techniques as well as helping him improve his grades. He even shipped him off to various conferences around Japan presenting his research and was delighted when Naruto came back with awards and accolades. What he lacked in intelligence, he made up for ten-fold in charisma and spirit (two traits that most chemists lack). Jiraiya encouraged Naruto to apply for graduate school insisting that his improvements earned him a spot in a master’s program.  


When Naruto received his acceptance letter to Konoha University, he celebrated with Jiraiya at a strip club in downtown Tokyo which was not his scene at all. Gawking at naked women was not a pastime of his considering his sexual orientation made him prefer men, but he didn’t have the heart to confess this to his beloved mentor. So, he grinned and bared it as asses jiggled in his face and tits bounced in the air as the women swung on poles. He owed his advisor that much for believing in him.  


“Out of my way, usuratonkachi,” the smug and _rude_ raven sneered as he pushed Naruto against the door. Not hard enough for anyone to raise a brow but hard enough for Naruto to rub his shoulder afterwards. Naruto wanted to avoid sitting next to him at all costs and was annoyed with himself for being so stunned that he didn’t respond. The conference room was true conference style where a huge rectangular table was the center piece surrounded by plush office chairs. On the walls were creepy pictures of the previous department heads that looked ancient like they belonged in a museum. He stared at them as he waited for Shikamaru to take a seat then joined him. 

Naruto was also next to a guy with fiery red short hair who exuded a hipster vibe similar to Shikamaru but without the man bun and earrings. He did wear black eye liner though. Naruto gave him a polite nod since his introduction to the group went poorly earlier.  


He slumped in his seat when he looked up to see the raven directly across from him. He failed to consider that being across from him was probably worse than being next to him. He purposefully straightened his posture and focused his attention on the blonde woman who made her way up to a podium. A basic PowerPoint presentation was loaded onto the screen, and he cringed at the sight nudging Shikamaru who already seemed to doze off in his chair. For someone as genius as Shikamaru, he was the laziest person Naruto ever met. But he supposed he could be with his intelligence.  


“Welcome to Konoha University and making it into the graduate program. I’m Professor Senju Tsunade. I am the presiding chemistry Department Head. I wanted to welcome all of you, and I hope you have a productive first year in the program. Dr. Umino Iruka is the Graduate Program Director, so he will be giving you a detailed presentation regarding what your future will entail here and what your expectations are. Good luck. My door is available if you need anything,” she said her voice softening by the end of the speech. She stepped out the door and in walked a tan man with a scar over the bridge of his nose and a ponytail.  


His expression was warmer and his voice lighter when he spoke. “Hello and welcome everyone. You can all just call me Iruka, and I am excited to get to know all of you and especially help guide you on your first year here. I have to start by saying and no need to raise your hands, but if you are not supported by academic scholarship, the department will fund you as a teaching assistant. If you are on TA, please catch up with me later in the week via email or in person to discuss your assignment. My office is right next to Professor Tsundade’s. Okay so let’s get started, shall we?” He clicked to the next slide in his presentation.  


Naruto knew his words applied to him, but he hoped that it didn’t show on his face. Students with highs scores on the graduate school entrance exams and GPAs from undergrad received a scholarship to attend graduate school which included tuition and a stipend for completing their coursework. He did not fall into that category. While his GPA improved over his last two years and his resume received a boost from his conference presentations and research experience, Naruto did not meet the minimum GPA requirement for graduate school. So, he would be stuck as a TA as a way to pay for his schooling. When his parents died, they left behind enough money for him to finance his way through undergrad, but they made a modest income and had little money beyond that to support his living expenses. He found a job as a bartender to help him financially in college, but graduate students are forced to sign a contract that binds them to not have outside work. If someone didn’t have a scholarship to pay for school, then he or she worked as a laboratory TA for the undergrads, which he didn’t mind per say. It just created a divide between the students that could coast on scholarship and those that had extra duties as TA.  


“The most critical thing for you during your first two weeks here will be to choose your faculty advisor for your degree. We have a professor specialized in each of the five disciplines of chemistry. You will have a standard interview with every single one of them,” he explained and scattered groans filled the room. “I know, I know. We hear this every year. I know some of you already know what discipline and corresponding advisor you would like, but you must meet with all of them. It also benefits you because you will have each of them for a class anyway.”  


“Forgive me Iruka, but isn’t that a little excessive? If we already know, it seems like a waste of time,” A girl with a long blonde ponytail and a shirt that exposed her toned midriff, definitely too short for a professional setting, argued in a condescending tone.  


“Thank you for your input, Ino, but I am afraid this is in the handbook. Everyone meets with all five advisors,” he reiterated, and she huffed crossing her arms.  


“Now, as I was saying, these will be private one on one interviews. Then, you will rank your first and second choice and the faculty will make their selections. Each advisor will take on three new students. Do not panic if you do not get your first choice. Everything always works out in the end and every member of our faculty here has excellent research,” he paused. Nervous glances were exchanged amongst the group except for the raven who sat unfazed and tapped his fingertips on the table presumably bored. Naruto doubted he would speak up and learn his name. Good. He didn’t want to know it anyway.  


“To get all of you more acclimated with each other since you will be spending a lot of time together and some of you will be in the same research group, how about everyone goes around the table and introduces themselves with your name and the discipline of chemistry that you studied in undergrad.” Great now everyone could size up their competition, and Naruto would have to learn the smug raven’s name. “We will start with this gentleman right here,” he pointed to a weird guy with round glasses and a turtleneck on in late summer.  


“I’m Aburame Shino and I’m analytical,” he said in a monotone voice. None of this surprised Naruto. Among all the disciplines in chemistry, analytical tended to flock the quietest people who buried themselves in complex instruments that broke down constantly and costed a small fortune.  


“I’m Tenten and I’m biochem,” a brunette girl with brown space buns added in a cheerful tone.  


“I’m Temari and I’m inorganic,” remarked an intimating blonde. Her domineering presence made Shikamaru raise his chin up slightly.  


“Hello Everyone. I am Rock Lee and I am so happy to be here with all of you! I am a proud biochemist,” said a guy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows with too much personality. Definitely a biochemist. Of all the disciplines, usually the happiest ones were biochemists.  


“I’m Hyuga Neij and I’m a physical chemist,” a guy with long chocolate brown hair and a deep voice went after Rock Lee. He seemed annoyed by the freak with the outdated hairstyle.  


“Uchiha Sasuke. Organic,” his tone matched his pretentious persona. Naruto squirmed in his chair upon learning his name and hearing his rich baritone voice that said the fewest and most alarming words possible. Of course, he studied the same type of chemistry. Naruto swallowed and it wasn’t even his turn to speak yet, and he thrived public speaking.  


“I’m Haruno Sakura and I studied analytical in undergrad,” a girl with short pink hair that grazed her shoulders said. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Sasuke the entire time the group sat down.  


“I’m Konkuro and I’m a materials chemist, so I’m inorganic,” he said.  


“Hi… everyone…. Um… I’m Hyuga Hinata… I’m analytical,” A shy girl with long black hair with straight across bangs and violet eyes mumbled as she touched her index fingers together. The guy with the same last name and long brown hair gave her a soft smile and mouthed something to her. Perhaps they were related.  


“I’m Choji and I am a physical chemist,” a chubby guy smiled. He had a bag of chips sitting in front of him as if this was elementary school, and he was waiting on a snack break.  


“I’m Shikamaru and I’m a physical chemist.”  


“I’m Uzumaki Naruto and I’m an organic chemist,” he emphasized and grinned at the raven who returned the gesture with a menacing glare.  


“Gaara and I’m a materials chemist as well so inorganic,” he said. Naruto politely smiled at him upon learning his name and science background.  


“Yamanaka Ino and I’m a physical chemist,” she said with as much attitude as her address to Iruka earlier.  


“And last but not least,” Iruka announced.  


“I’m Kiba and I’m analytical,” he said and somehow that didn’t fit him. His voice was boisterous and annoying. He looked like a typical gym rat wearing a hoodie over his head and tight enough to mold around his ripped biceps. Definitely not Naruto’s type.  


“Great! Thank you for your cooperation everyone. Now we all know each other a little bit better, I’m going to finish explaining the program and then we have a task after so stay sharp. No falling asleep over there. Shikamaru isn’t it?” Iruka scolded but a kindness in his voice.  


“Sorry,” he said half apologetically. Naruto smiled at him and patted him on the back for encouragement.  


“So, once you have your assigned advisors you will begin research on top of taking your two classes this semester which will be an advanced organic chemistry course taught by Dr. Hatake and biochemistry course taught by Dr. Gai,” he said.  


“Dr. Gai?! Oh, wow I am so excited,” Lee exclaimed leaping out of his seat and all eyes judged him for his outburst. Embarrassed, he quietly retreated.  


“In the spring you will take the analytical class with Dr. Yūhi Kurenai and physical chemistry course with Dr. Sarutobi Asuma. That puts only two classes for the fall semester of your second year. Inorganic with Dr. Buki and literature seminar with yours truly!” Iruka enthused but the room seemed apathetic and a tad overwhelmed. Regarding your coursework, you must maintain a 3.0 or above grade point average to stay in the program. You will also receive grades for research given by your advisor so don’t worry too much about the classes. All of our professors here are fair and excellent instructors. You will have opportunities to travel and present your research at conferences if your advisor sees that as an option. And of course, you will have fun here too,” he chuckled, and the room remained reserved. Perhaps doubtful.  


“But that is enough of my yapping for one day. Right now,” he glanced at his watch. “You are going to take entrance exams,” he said hesitantly because he knew what aftermath awaited him.  


“What do you mean ‘entrance exams’?” The same blonde from earlier, Ino, asked in an irritated tone. “We already took the EJU exam to prove that we were qualified to be here,” she continued.  


“Yeah, I have to agree with blondie over here. That’s just not going to work for me,” Kiba added. Ino threw him a glance of approval for his solidarity.  


“Relax,” Iruka put up his hands as if a wild animal was stalking him as prey. “This is not for a grade or anything like that. It is for the advisors to have a better idea of what your strengths are which helps us assess the best advisor for you. You will take a short exam for all five disciplines. Think of it more as a testament of your knowledge,” Iruka said.  


“I’m sorry but is that going to take forever? Some of us will get hungry which will hurt our performance,” the chubby guy Choji said as he eyed his bag of chips. Shikamaru drew a slight smile from his comment and relaxed back in his chair.  


“It should take about three hours if that answers your question,” Iruka sighed. “This is your chance to show off and impress your professors with your knowledge especially in the field you wish to study in,” Iruka said attempting to inspire the room. “Then, after, all of you get to wind down at a local bar called Shushu with free food, drinks, and pool on the department’s dime. Sound better?” he enticed. Some faces in the room nodded in agreement one of those being Naruto. He never turned down free anything. Of course, Sasuke looked the least bit interested. “I am going to get your exams then we will start,” Iruka chirped and exited the room.  


The group sized each other up wondering who would speak first. When no one made a blanket statement to everyone, side conversations broke out.  


“I was not planning on taking exams today,” Naruto groaned.  


“Me either. This is even more of a drag than I anticipated,” Shikamaru leaned back in his chair.  


“Same. What do you think of everyone so far?” Naruto whispered curiously.  


“Eh. I don’t know. I just hope no one in my group ends up being super annoying,” he sighed.  


“Yeah me too. You are joining Professor Asuma’s group I assume?” Naruto said.  


“Yeah. That’s the plan, I guess. He has a lot of prestige and publications in the realm of thermodynamic calculations,” he said matter of fact. “What about you? Organic still?” Shikamaru raised his brow at him.  


“It’s the only part of chemistry that I’m good at. I’m not good at math,” Naruto shrugged. “My brain just doesn’t work like yours, Shika,” he punched his friend lightly on the arm.  


“I can’t do what you do either. I’m awful at organic chemistry,” he smiled.  


“That one guy seems like an asshole…. And he’s organic too….” Naruto bit his lip and couldn’t help bringing up Sasuke who sat across from him engulfed in his phone.  


“You have never heard of Sasuke?” Shikamaru flashed him a confused look.  


“No. Is he supposed to be some big deal or something? Because he sure acts like it,” Naruto snarled.  


“Sasuke is an Uchiha. His parents are filthy rich from the hospitality industry and are also real estate tycoons,” Shikamaru explained with a tone of indifference. It clicked. The designer labels. The attitude. Naruto clenched his teeth in disgust.  


“Then what the hell is he doing here? Shouldn’t he be running the family business or partying on a yacht somewhere?” Naruto narrowed his eyes at the unsuspecting raven even though his questions were directed at Shikamaru.  


“I don’t know. You’d have to ask him. I don’t know him just know of him. Rumor is though that his older brother is inheriting the family business and is starting school at the university too this fall getting his MBA,” he said. Naruto shifted his eyes toward Sasuke again wondering what made him so cold and pompous besides his parents’ wealth. He supposed that was reason enough, but he sensed something deeper. Maybe he would get the opportunity to find out although interacting with him was not high on his priority list. But he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t have a choice. If they both studied organic chemistry, chances are they would end up in the same group. His thoughts were interrupted by Iruka’s entrance back into the room with a stack of papers precariously tucked in the crook of his arm.  


“Let me help you with that,” Naruto insisted and jumped out of his chair to prevent a disaster.  


“Oh! thank you Naruto. That was kind, of you,” Iruka smiled at the spikey haired sapphire eyed blonde.  


“No problem,” he shuffled back to his seat as most of his peers watched him probably branding him a kiss ass.  


“Okay everyone. So here they are,” he separated the exams in neat stacks. “You can take them in any order you like just turn them into me when you are finished. Professor Tsundade’s assistant Shizune will proctor. Good luck!” He waved goodbye. Shizune appeared from behind him and smiled kindly at the students. She sat down careful not to disturb everyone as they began their exams.  


Naruto picked up the organic exam first flying through the questions that tested his knowledge of the subject from his undergraduate courses. He thought he turned it in first until he saw Sasuke edge in front of him to start the pile. Sasuke turned around and flashed him a crooked smirk that made Naruto’s insides flutter and simmer at the same time. He ignored the feeling and mulled over which one to take next. Since no other subject was his forte, he picked up the biochemistry exam and went back to his seat. The constant shuffling of papers and people moving distracted him a little and his confidence waned with each new exam. Some students like Shikamaru finished all the exams quickly. Sasuke was among that group as well. He purposefully walked around the table and whispered in Naruto’s ear inconspicuous enough for Shizune not to notice.  


“Looks like someone is having trouble. Better luck next time dobe,” he taunted. Naruto froze from the combination of his audacity to single him out when he didn’t even know him and from his warm breath tickling his skin. Naruto frowned at the different offensive label he bestowed upon him. But this time, Naruto was prepared.  


“You wish, teme. I’m just getting started,” Naruto retorted with an equally offensive nickname that fit him perfectly as he looked up into the dark abyss of his eyes. He was a smug bastard after all.  


“Hn,” he smirked the same one as before and strolled away with his hands in his pockets. Naruto wanted to lunge at him and wipe that crooked smirk off his devastatingly beautiful and smug face. Instead, he finished his exams. He wondered if someone as self-important as Sasuke would show up to a social event tonight. Whatever. He didn’t care. He wanted to get to know the people he would spend the next two years with. It didn’t matter if Sasuke was included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I hope that was somewhat intriguing. I hoped the intros didn't bog anyone down. Everyone in this fic will be paired with their real teams, but I wanted to do the intros because Sakura and Neji have different disciplines than we know where the truly end up. Also in grad school, you probably didn't go to the same school so Naruto was meeting these people for the first time except for Shikamaru who _did_ go to the same school.
> 
> Next chapter will included a faculty discussion about the exams so we get to meet our beloved sensei's (will be called professors in this fic and probably by their first names because it's familiar to me and to you the reader)
> 
> Next chapter will also include the grad student bar hangout. This is true to my own experience btw. The department did pay for us to get to know each other as a group when we arrived.


	2. Helium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda into this fic right now. I will update Sun and Moon Rising this week but this one flew out so I wanted to get this out there. I'm still toying with ideas for this fic so I hope it's enjoyable to read. _ANY comments and kudos are super appreciated and help me to not doubt myself._ This fic is my baby in a different way. It's close to my heart because this is what I do and has some of my personal story in it. Writing is selfish indeed. Lol
> 
> -Professors discuss the students
> 
> -The students go to a bar
> 
> -The students migrate to a club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are now the names of the elements in order. Helium is the second element and this is the second chapter. This is cheesy okay, but science am I right?
> 
> Some swearing in this chapter but that is about it as far as *warnings* go
> 
> Not beta'd. Read the notes at the end too :)

_Large amounts of helium are produced from the nuclear fusion_

After Iruka processed all of the exam scores, he called a meeting with the faculty to discuss the student’s performances. He briefly thumbed through the exams and noted several stand out students who excelled in multiple disciplines. He was eager to share the results with them and have a genuine conversation. The faculty were widespread in their personalities, so Iruka knew he had his work cut out for him in reigning in their attention. As soon as they sat down, the tendency to gossip and make small talk was highly probable. He straightened his back as he stood in front of the podium when Dr. Kurenai walked in early. Iruka expected nothing less from an analytical chemist. The name of the field describes their personalities accurately.  


__

“Afternoon Kurenai, or should I say evening… I suppose it is kind of late already,”  


__

“Yes. I hope this won’t take too long. I have plans later,” she blushed. Iruka cleared his throat. Asuma strolled in behind her looking as laidback as ever and reeked of cigarettes. Iruka cleared his throat again this time from the stench not from an awkward moment.  


__

“Good evening, Asuma. Busy day?” Iruka asked.  


__

“Yeah, I guess. Manuscript revisions are a pain in my ass,” he smiled at Kurenai and took a seat next to her. Iruka noticed her blush again but marked it as a coincidence.  


__

“Ah yes. Well, hopefully I can provide better news for you.”  


__

“Let’s just make this fast, I have plans later,” he repeated the same phrase as Kurenai as he leaned back in the chair.  


__

“Of course. Just waiting on the others…” Iruka resisted the urge to pace as he alternated his gaze from his watch to the clock on the wall as if they would somehow tell a different time. In his defense, the wall clock was three minutes fast.  


__

“Well hello! How is everyone doing on this fine Wednesday? Its hump day am I right?” Gai’s obnoxious cadence flooded the room, and he nudged Asuma on the shoulder.  


__

“Gai, great to see you,” Iruka smiled.  


__

“Likewise, Iruka. I can’t wait to hear what you have in store for us. I’ve got a feeling this is going to be the best group of students that we have had in a while,” He enthused. Asuma and Kurenai gave him blank looks.  


__

“You say that every year, Gai,” Buki rolled his eyes but took a seat next to him anyway.  


__

“And I’m always right,” Gai insisted. “Tell us what you got, Iruka.” He took out a notebook and a pen prepared to take notes. Everyone else sat emptyhanded.  


__

“Well, I would but we are still waiting on Kakashi…” Iruka rubbed the back of his neck.  


__

“Damn him. I should have pulled him from his office because I’m sure he wasn’t doing anything productive anyway. Organic chemists have no punctuality,” Gai shook his head.  


__

“I think that is just Kakashi,” Asuma added.  


__

“Did someone mention me?” The silver haired main strolled in wearing his usual attire that included a face mask which added to his aloof aura.  


__

“Yeah, we have been waiting for you,” Asuma huffed.  


__

“Oh. I am sorry. I was catching up on some article reading…” He trailed off.  


__

“It’s nice of you to join us, Kakashi. Please take a seat, so I can inform all of you about this year’s crop of students,” Iruka gestured to a chair, and Kakashi sat next to Gai, his scientific rival even though they worked in different fields. “Alright. We have excellent students this year, so this could be the year Gai’s statement comes true. Several students tested well in multiple areas: Nara Shikamaru scored high in everything except organic. The other two students with the highest grades were Hyuga Neji who made an impressive showing in each discipline as well as Uchiha Sasuke who made a perfect score on the organic exam and made in the 90’s on the other exams as well. All the other students achieved great marks in at least one field which I presume is their intention to join,” Iruka exhaled a long breath. “I will pass out the files for you to look at,” he started with Kurenai and rotated around the room.  


__

The faculty were deep in the information given to them. “Who was Uchiha Sasuke’s undergraduate advisor?” Kakashi asked randomly to the group.  


__

“He is organic. Isn’t that something you should know Kakashi?” Kurenai accused.  


__

“I suppose,” he scratched his head.  


__

“Orochimaru. Renown biochemist who dabbles in organic chemistry,” Gai spoke up. “Super weird guy but I’ve listened to him give talks before and man that guy knows his stuff. He has several patents too and over one thousand publications in the top journals,” he gushed as if he was a teenage girl obsessing over a Korean boyband.  


__

“Interesting,” Kakashi hummed. “So Sasuke obviously excels in both but prefers organic. But his lab was not built solely on synthesis. My work might be challenging for him and require extra training,” he put his hand to his chin as he flipped through another folder. “Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto has an impressive synthetic background training under the well respected Jiraiya. If they both want to be in my group, Naruto may have to teach Sasuke a thing or two…” he thought out loud.  


__

“Keep your comments to yourself, Kakashi. Some of us can absorb information without babbling,” Kurenai scolded.  


__

“Sorry. I just find all of this interesting. But these are the only two students who studied my discipline…” he sighed. Kurenai tossed him a folder from across the table nearly shooting it straight into his lap.  


__

“You may want to take a look at this girl. She doesn’t know anything about synthesis, but she has a strong background in NMR,” she suggested.  


__

“Ah, my favorite spectroscopic instrument. A revolutionary machine that produces spectral graphs that allows one to determine the structure of a molecule. The catch being that one must know how to read the graph,” he chuckled. “Sounds like she has some potential there. Perhaps I could create a project for Sakura that centers around everyone’s favorite superconducting magnet that will always remind me of R2D2,” Kakashi laughed at his own joke.  


__

“I think it’s just your favorite, Kakashi, and we all know what an NMR does,” Gai teased. He paused to think. “But hmmm. It really does look like R2D2 though. Nice one, Kakashi,” Gai slapped him hard on the back. “I owe you a beer for that one.”  


__

“I will take you up on that offer. It’s been a pleasure, but I think I’m done here. I know who I intend to choose for my group,” Kakashi stood up and leisurely stretched. “Should be an interesting semester. Have a good night everyone,” he waved.  


__

“Wait up! What about that beer?” Gai stormed after him.  


__

“Ah yes, but we have to go somewhere else tonight though. Shushu is occupied by our budding scientists,” he laughed.

__

__

…………………………………….

__

_  
_

Naruto agonized over what to wear to the bar. Sure, the event was casual and there wasn’t anyone he necessarily was trying to impress, but he wanted to elevate his attire beyond an orange tee shirt if the atmosphere was drinking. He picked out his light washed ripped jeans that allowed his tan skin to peak through and settled on a white button up shirt that he undid a little bit to expose his bronzed chest. Naruto was not particularly muscular, but he wasn’t a twig either. Somewhere in between. He had muscle definition without overdoing it like Kiba. He frowned in the mirror because he resembled a beach bum, but he couldn’t help being tan year-round. He angled his choppy bangs in front of the mirror and spritzed his favorite cologne. He puffed out his chest and headed for the door right when Shikamaru knocked.  


__

“Ready?” he asked.  


__

“Yeah totally,” Naruto slipped on his sandals.  


__

“Man, your place is tiny,” Shikamaru remarked after he peaked into the studio apartment.  


__

“One-bedroom apartments are expensive. Not everyone has parents who are computer scientists,” Naruto replied in an icy tone as he locked the door.  


__

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. You look good,” he attempted to recover with a compliment. Shikamaru knew of Naruto’s sexual orientation and never thought twice about it. He probably wouldn’t have guessed it either although Naruto did spend an excess time on his appearance, which he found odd before he found out. Besides that, his voice didn’t “sound” gay and he never hit on him. Shikamaru never had a gay friend before he met Naruto. He wondered if he planned on disclosing this to their new group of classmates, but he didn’t dare ask especially not after the mood he put Naruto in. They walked to Shikamaru’s Jeep since Naruto didn’t have a car and proceeded in silence. “Naruto, I really am sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I said that,” Shikamaru eventually broke through the tension with his raspy voice.  


__

“I know,” Naruto said quietly.  


__

“Are you nervous?” he asked.  


__

“Me? No? You know I love meeting new people, Shika,” Naruto laughed, and it put Shikamaru at ease.  


__

“Ugh. I wish I did. This is going to be such a drag,” he groaned.  


__

“At least there will be free beer,” Naruto slapped him on the back.  


__

“I prefer sake,” Shikamaru whined.  


__

“I’m sure the bar has that too,” Naruto grinned.

__

A few students were already hovered in a corner commandeering several tables for the group. Naruto recognized the kid, Lee, with a bowl cut from a mile away. He clearly did not see a problem with his outfit from earlier because she still sported a horrific kelly green track suit. He was talking Tenten and the weird turtle neck guy Shino. He spotted Gaara and Konkuro in a conversation off to the side as well as the Neji and Hinata the two people with the same last name.  


__

“Hey guys,” Naruto announced casually.  


__

“You changed?” Lee looked down, hopefully embarrassed.  


__

“Yeah. We were going out to a bar,” Naruto chuckled. “It’s okay though. What you have on works…” He tried to sound convincing and smiled.  


__

“Let me get you a cup of beer from the pitcher the department paid for us,” he announced enthusiastically. Naruto let him while Shikamaru wandered over to talk to the intimidating sandy blonde named Temari.  


__

“What’s up bro?” Someone came up behind him and assaulted his shoulders. “We going clubbing after this or what?” Naruto turned around to see Kiba looking douchey as ever in a muscle tank that exposed most of his body and tight dark jeans. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or offended that he thought of him as his bro.  


__

“Uh... Sure, if everyone else is…” he shrugged. Fortunately, Lee returned with his drink and his presence deterred Kiba. Naruto made a mental note in his head who was missing from the group. He counted two girls and… Sasuke. Good maybe he wouldn’t show. He sipped his drink, and his thoughts were interrupted by a boisterous voice behind him that already sounded intoxicated.  


__

“What’s up bitches?” Ino greeted.  


__

“Hey Ino,” Naruto said to make conversation.  


__

“Oh, I remember you. Nice shirt,” she complimented.  


__

“Thanks, uh. You too,” Naruto hoped he sounded sure in his reply. Ino wore a different crop top that showed off her entire stomach and paired it with an even shorter black skirt.  


__

“Who is ready for shots?” she called, and a chorus of yeses erupted from the crowd, Naruto included.  


__

“Good because I don’t drink beer. Just vodka. Gotta stay skinny if you know what I mean,” she bumped Naruto’s shoulder though he didn’t know why. He just nodded and held onto his drink until a server brought lemon drop shots for the entire group.  


__

“Let’s cheers to kicking ass in graduate school and being badass chemists,” Ino rallied and the group roared back. The alcohol went smoothly down Naruto’s throat and warmed his stomach more than the beer, which he appreciated. Sakura walked up to him getting the same memo as Ino to dress as if they were going clubbing. She had a headband around her head and a short pink skirt and red crop top that looked less scandalous due to her small chest compared to Ino’s.  


__

“Hey. You’re Naruto, right?” she said.  


__

“Yeah. Sakura?” he asked taking another sip of beer and wishing it was a shot.  


__

“What did Sasuke say to you when he left the exam? I saw him talk to you,” She asked. “Did he say if he was going to be here?” She asked trying not to sound desperate. Naruto nearly spit out his drink. There were several people in the room when that happened, and Sakura had a front row seat.  


__

“Uh, no. I have no idea if he is coming… He just said something rude to me. I don’t remember it,” he lied. In reality, his jab replayed in his mind like when a song gets stuck in his head.  


__

“Oh,” she shifted her stance. “I was just wondering….” She trailed off.  


__

“Hey, Sakura, isn't it? Come over here. We are going to play pool. You too, Naruto,” Ino ordered. She established herself as the type of person no one says no to. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances and agreed. Naruto watched as Kiba and Neji squared off first. He didn’t know how to play, so he was content with watching them glide around the table angling their long sticks to hit certain colored balls on the table. His mentor didn’t take him to bars like this with pool tables and television screens….  


__

“Naruto…?” A meek voice said disrupting his focus on the game.  


__

“Yeah. Hinata?” he smiled.  


__

“Yes. Um… I like your shirt,” she smiled.  


__

“Thanks. You look nice too. Are you related to Neji?” he asked figuring it would be his job to make conversation. He didn’t think his shirt was anything special, but maybe it was the contrast of the stark white against his tan skin.  


__

“We probably are distant, but not that I know of,” she smiled.  


__

“Ah. He seems like a cool guy. And you seem nice too,” Naruto returned a smile and swished his drink around in his cup.  


__

“Thanks. So, do you,” she said.  


__

“Hey! we are doing another round of shots!” Ino called. Hinata followed Naruto as they joined the group.  


__

“I love all of you bitches already,” Ino hollered. “By the way guys, I’m bi just thought all of you should know,” she winked to no one in particular.  


__

“Hell yeah! That’s hott,” Kiba cheered which didn’t surprise Naruto in the slightest. “Who is next to play pool? Naruto! Bro, why don’t you give it a shot? Neji you beat me so you can run the table if you want,” Kiba suggested.  


__

“No. I’m good. I am going to relax with a drink,” he set the stick down and went to stand by Hinata. She looked relieved once he joined her.  


__

“I’ll play,” a smooth baritone voice said that stole everyone’s attention as Sasuke appeared from thin air. Naruto felt his body tense and his adam’s apple bobbed from his captivating and irritating presence.  


__

“Nice of you to show up, Uchiha,” commented Ino the group leader at this point. Naruto wondered why she used his last name as a greeting instead of his first.  


__

“Hn, I knew it would be boring until I got here,” he shrugged. Naruto could feel the heat rising inside from the arrogance of the bastard. He wore something slightly different too, a black V-neck short sleeved tee shirt, and he added several chunky rings on his fingers otherwise he looked the same. A serpent tattoo coiled around his bicep. _Oh._ Naruto gulped.  


__

“You need a drink. Too bad we just took shots,” Ino jeered.  


__

“It’s fine. I’ll buy the next round,” Sasuke offered. The fuse inside Naruto blew.  


__

“Hold up. You waltz in here late. Don’t acknowledge anyone at orientation, and now you want to buy us all shots?” Naruto rolled up his sleeve and stepped towards him.  


__

“So?” Sasuke glared down at him. Naruto hated that he was a tad bit taller. “Got a problem with that usuratonkachi? You don’t have to take a shot,” he said uninterested in Naruto’s defiance. Naruto felt his face light on fire from the audacity of him calling him that name again and his overall arrogance. Shikamaru saw the storm brewing from across the way and came over to his side.  


__

“Good. Then, I’ll pass,” Naruto snarled. Sasuke left to go to the bar.  


__

“Can you believe the nerve of that guy?” Naruto turned to Shikamaru.  


__

“I mean… it’s a free shot and this outing definitely needs more alcohol,” Shikamaru sighed.  


__

“Whose side are you on, Shika?” Naruto wailed throwing his hands in the air.  


__

“Yours, of course. But come on Naruto. It’s a free shot, and none of us know each other. Give him a chance. Maybe he was late for a good reason,” he played devil’s advocate, and Naruto loathed it.  


__

“Maybe he’s late because he’s a smug bastard who thinks he’s too good to hang out with us,” Naruto argued.  


__

“Don’t make assumptions yet. The night is still young. I’ll get you a drink since you won’t take the shot. What do you want?”  


__

“I don’t care. Something strong,” Naruto muttered.  


__

“Coming right up,” Shikamaru smiled.  


__

Naruto nursed his new unidentifiable drink when the shots came. At least it tasted good. He felt fortunate to get out of playing pool so maybe the shots were a blessing in disguise.  


__

“So, who in the group is single?” Ino asked the important questions while everyone was gathered in a central location. All raised their hands. “Wow. A bunch of whores. We love to see it. Anyone else queer like me?” she raised a brow and scanned through their faces.  


__

“I am gay,” Gaara said casually. Naruto’s sapphire eyes peered at him impressed by his openness. He sucked in a breath and decided to follow suit.  


__

“I am too... I’m gay,” Naruto clarified. Immediately he felt a cold stare upon him freezing his body into an ice statue from no one other than Sasuke. Sapphire eyes met his obsidian ones for a fraction of a second. Naruto curled his lip and dared him to comment, but Sasuke threw a drink back instead.  


__

“Awesome. What a fun bunch of nerds this is,” Ino clinked cups with Gaara and Naruto which regained his. Gaara and Naruto smiled cordially at each other.  


__

“So… this is awkward,” Gaara flashed Naruto a cheeky smile.  


__

“Guess we have Ino to thank for that. I wasn’t hiding it or anything, but the first night out with the group wasn’t exactly my plan either,” Naruto chuckled.  


__

“Same. But I’ve been out for years, so it’s just natural to me now,” Gaara smiled at him. Naruto drank in the scent of his cologne from their close proximity. While jacked dudes like Kiba were not his type, hipster redheads weren’t either, but there was a softness in Gaara’s emerald eyes that made his stomach flutter. “What about you?” Gaara asked hesitantly. Naruto realized he didn’t respond because he was distracted by him.  


__

“Oh me? I’ve come out to people here and there. Mostly just my friends know. Never a bunch of strangers….” He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.  


__

“Then why did you do it?” Gaara looked through him as if he was looking into a microscope. Not in an intimidating way but curious.  


__

“You inspired me?” Naruto rationalized, and Gaara flashed him a humble smile. “I don’t know…. I just have a feeling that most of these people will be my friends anyway,” he said.  


__

“You’ve already got one,” Gaara blushed and looked down at his shoes.  


__

“Naruto! You said you would play pool!” Kiba called to him thereby ruining the tender moment between them.  


__

“I guess I should go… You’re my friend too, Gaara. I’ll catch up with you in a little bit after I lose my ass off playing a game I’ve never tried before,” Naruto laughed at his own expense. He brushed Gaara’s arm deepening his blush before he made his way over to Kiba.  


__

“Alright. Good. Who is going to play against, Naruto?” He asked. Naruto agreed to come over because he thought he would play against the harmless jock. His throat tightened when he found out that was not the case.  


__

“I said I would earlier,” Sasuke reiterated in a husky drawl. He set down his drink. Naruto wanted to protest and back out, but he didn’t want to cause a scene in front of his new peers. He clenched his teeth instead because no one could see.  


__

“Fine. But I don’t know how to play,” he admitted reluctantly.  


__

“It’s simple,” Kiba put his arm around Naruto’s shoulder. “You are either stripes are solids and you use the white cue ball to knock in whatever type of ball you have into the holes around the table. If the cue ball goes in at any point, the other person can place it wherever they want to give them an advantage. The black 8 ball is the last to go in for both players. If at any point, you knock that ball in a pocket you lose,” he explained. “Simple right?”  


__

“Ugh… Sure…” Naruto said.  


__

“I’ll break the table.” Sasuke lined up the balls in a triangle and place the cue ball at the other end of the table. He knocked it into the pile, and the balls scattered. He sunk two striped ones in opposite pockets.  


__

“That was a good break,” Kiba commented to Sasuke and he nudged Naruto. “Okay it’s your turn. Take the stick and hit the cue ball with the goal being to knock a solid in one of the pockets. Just not the 8 ball,” he warned. Naruto nodded and sauntered around the table.  


__

“Uh… How do I hold this thing?” he asked no one in particular since no one was around him.  


__

“Who hasn’t played pool before?” Sasuke groaned growing impatient. Naruto expected Kiba to come over and assist, but Sasuke was unfortunately closer. “Make a circle with your thumb and index finger,” he instructed and imitated the gesture. “Glide the stick across your thumb to aim,” he said in a kinder tone than Naruto expected. He nodded as the raven stood inches away from him his expensive cologne intoxicating him and distracting his focus. Was it Gucci? Or Versace? Naruto could feel his dark eyes piercing into his skin as he shakily did as he was told. He aimed for the solid purple ball, but when he struck the cue ball, it jumped up in the air and flew off the table. He reddened from his blunder. He didn't fully understand the game, but he knew that wasn't good. Sasuke gave a dark chuckle from low in his throat. Naruto glared at him. “You scratched. Better luck next time, dobe,” He teased.  


__

“I’ve never played before teme. You aren’t exactly a good teacher either,” Naruto crossed his arms.  


__

“Maybe you should watch and take notes,” Sasuke challenged with a crooked smirk. Naruto felt like they were the only two people in the room engrossed in their match when everyone else paid fleeting attention as they talked amicably and drank. Naruto watched him alright. His sapphire eyes raked over Sasuke as he maneuvered in an agile fashion across the table deciding where the best spot was to place the cue ball. Another cockier smirk appeared on his alabaster face when he was satisfied. He leaned across the table, and Naruto’s mouth went dry at the sight of Sasuke’s shirt riding up exposing his hip bones and chiseled stomach while his tattooed bicep flexed as he aimed the pool stick. Naruto overcorrected for his observation by snapping his head in the opposite direction.  


__

“You are supposed to be taking notes,” Sasuke reminded him in a condescending tone.  


__

The loud clink of the billiard balls hitting each other brought Naruto back to the game where Sasuke just sank in another ball. “Not your turn yet. Keep watching,” Sasuke said in a daring voice as he leaned over the table to take his aim again. The situation was grueling for Naruto who felt obligated to stare but also wanted nothing more than to escape this cruel mental torture.  


__

“What’s with the snake tattoo?” Naruto asked hoping to use his skill set in conversation to break his opponent’s concentration on the game. Sasuke looked up with an unreadable expression as he fixated his cold piercing eyes on the blonde to decipher his intention. He curled the end of his lip and returned to the table making his shot and sinking another ball in the corner pocket. 

__

“Are you not going to answer?” Naruto tried not to sound annoyed or desperate, but he had a sinking feeling he came off as a mixture of both.  


__

“I like snakes,” Sasuke deadpanned without glancing up to see the blonde’s reaction, which was indisputably annoyed Naruto. Sasuke moved effortlessly around the table attracting the attention of his peers as he pulled off fancy contorted positions as edged toward victory. All Naruto could do was painfully observe through a scowl and crossed arms. _He can play pool. Big deal. I’m sure he had lessons paid for by his rich daddy._ “The 8 ball is going in the top left pocket,” Sasuke announced. He made the shot easily. He walked over to Naruto and shoved the pool stick to his chest. “That’s game usuratonkachi. Guess you owe me a drink,” he snickered.  


__

“I owe you _nothing_ ,” Naruto spat.  


__

“I taught you how to play didn’t I?” he taunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Shikamaru rushed over to Naruto who looked distraught enough to cause him concern.  


__

“What was that all about?” He asked.  


__

“No idea, but I owe that bastard nothing,” Naruto gripped the stick tight enough in his hand that his knuckles turned white. Shikamaru pried it from his hands.  


__

“Sounds like you need a drink…” He pulled him away.  


__

Naruto cajoled with the group minus Sasuke. He sipped on beer and hated that he wondered where the bastard went even though he had no plans to buy him anything.  


__

“You know what? Let’s all go to a club. Anyone else got a good buzz and feel like dancing?” Ino demonstrated her suggestion with a low swing of her hips. “Shichi is right down the street.”  


__

“I’m game,” Kiba agreed. Between the two of them they got the entire group was on board.  


__

“Where is Sasuke?” Sakura asked as she perused the room.  


__

“Guess he left. Whatevs,” Ino assembled everyone as they filed out of the bar. Naruto noticed Shikamaru walking with Temari and didn’t want to ruin his flirting, so he walked alone until Lee joined him.  


__

“I’ve never been to a club before. This will be so cool! I can’t wait to get my groove on,” he wiggled his body in a way that was definitely not dancing, but Naruto smiled. Lee fit the stereotype of a chemistry student who never partied. He wondered if this was his first-time drinking alcohol too.  


__

“I’ve done my fair share of partying for the both of us,” Naruto jested.  


__

“Oh wow. You are so cool Naruto. I bet you are a great dancer,” Lee enthused.  


__

“Not really,” Naruto shrugged. A blush spread across his cheeks. He was not willing to admit the only type of dancing he knew how to do was twerking and grinding on the floors of gay nightclubs, a skill he picked up from his earlier days in undergrad. “Just be yourself and be confident. That is all there is to it,” he encouraged. Perhaps, that would work for Lee.  


__

“You got it,” he gave him a thumb’s up. I am going to set the dance floor on fire with the power of youth!” He screamed into the summer air.  


__

“That’s the spirit,” Naruto chuckled.  


__

Strobe lights illuminated the entrance to the club enticing its visitors with a good time. Fortunately, the line was short, and the entire group made it in relatively quickly. The place was pretty packed with students for 11:30 on a Wednesday night. This club was not a gay club which actually took the pressure off Naruto a little. Still, the bass boomed hard enough to feel the thump vibrate in the chest, and it became difficult to stay together and hear. Sweaty bodies gyrated all around him with females mostly grinding proactively on males. Naruto twisted his way through the crowd until the students found an opening of their own. The DJ changed the song, and everyone started swaying to the music except Ino who went all out like she was performing in a music video. Sakura got out of her shell and started dancing too.  


__

“The DJ is a hottie. Kinda looks like Sasuke don’t you think?” Ino yelled to Sakura.  


__

“He kinda does,” the face Sakura made indicated that he was a knock off if anything close.  


__

“Think I can get up there and dance with him? Maybe I can persuade him to play better shit,” Ino laughed.  


__

“Sure. Go try,” Sakura encouraged. Ino walked up the stairs to the DJ booth and he leaned over as she whispered something in his ear. Then, she was up there grinding on him while he bobbed to the music with his headphones on. His hands gripped her hips as she moved on him.  


__

“Looks like Ino is having fun,” Naruto commented to Sakura.  


__

“Yeah, she said he looked like Sasuke,” Sakura replied still studying his features trying to pinpoint the resemblance.  


__

“I guess I kinda see it. He’s probably nicer than Sasuke,” Naruto gritted out.  


__

“Do you dance?” she asked. Naruto wondered if it was an assumption based on his sexual orientation, but he chose not to take offense. She probably meant no harm by it.  


__

“Yeah, sometimes. But to be honest, I’m not drunk enough to dance right now or bold enough in front of everyone yet either,” he shrugged.  


__

“Gaara was checking you out earlier,” Sakura said as Kiba handed her and Naruto a drink. It was clear so something with vodka most likely.  


__

“Really?” Naruto played dumb. He noticed him blush when they talked earlier, but he didn’t want to jump into anything and get labeled as promiscuous.  


__

“Yeah, totally. His eyes were on you whole time you played pool with Sasuke,” she commented. Naruto nodded. It made sense that she was watching. He assumed she watched Sasuke the entire time.  


__

“I hardly consider what I did was actually playing. I did one thing and fucked up pretty bad,” Naruto laughed. “But what is the big deal with Sasuke anyway? He can play pool and wears designer clothes. So, what?” he scoffed. The big deal was that he was damn infuriating and damn attractive, but he left out what he already knew.  


__

“He’s just the mysterious bad boy type, you know? No one can have him,” she sighed.  


__

“Why would anyone want him?” Naruto countered although he knew why, and he hated it. “He thinks he is better than everyone, but he’s not.” He took a swig of the drink, which he determined was a vodka sour.  


__

“You never wanted something you couldn’t have?” Sakura flashed him a doubtful expression.  


__

“That’s not enough of a reason to get involved with someone like him,” Naruto offered. Behind them a burst of applause filled the atmosphere. Naruto looked around wondering what was going on until he figured out it was just a twenty first birthday announcement. He used the break in the conversation as a way to escape Sakura and find someone else to talk to or perhaps go home. He didn’t want to get too wasted like some people on their first night out. As it was, the likelihood of him taking care of someone was high. He searched for Shikamaru and noticed Lee off in his own world hammered drunk and barely standing, Neji and Hinata were close to each other talking. Gaara was talking to Kiba and Konkuro and smiled at him when they made brief eye contact. Ino was sucking face with the DJ now, which made sense because the music got sloppy. He spotted Shikamaru with Temari. She was grinding on him. He chuckled to himself at Shikamaru already making moves although his face looked fairly sober compared to hers so maybe it wasn’t his doing. Naruto approached him regardless.  


__

“Probably going to head out soon,” He whispered in his ear.  


__

“I would like to but…” Shikamaru gestured to Temari in front of him.  


__

“Must be nice though,” Naruto laughed.  


__

“I mean she’s fucking hot, but she scares me a little. She pulled me out here, and I can’t escape,” he sighed.  


__

“It’s not all bad. Maybe you’ll get some action,” Naruto nudged him.  


__

“I doubt it. I think she just likes the chase. How are you getting home?” Shikamaru asked.  


__

“I was just planning on walking,” Naruto shrugged.  


__

“A pretty blonde boy like you shouldn’t walk alone,” Shikamaru teased, the kind that wasn’t abrasive and Naruto appreciated.  


__

“Shut up,” Naruto punched him. “I’ll be fine. I can kick someone’s ass if I need to. I’m kind of worried about everyone else though... Should I take Lee home?” he glanced over his shoulder and saw the green disaster floundering about aimlessly on the dance floor.  


__

“I can take care of him or Tenten. She’s been keeping an eye on him. I can use it as an excuse to get out of my predicament,” he joked.  


__

“You love it. When is the last time you had a hot girl on your dick?” Naruto teased back.  


__

“Now you shut up. I saw you with Gaara earlier. How did that go?” he turned the tables back on Naruto.  


__

“Why did everyone see that and think it was such a big deal? Because we are the two openly gay people in the program?” Naruto rolled his eyes.  


__

“You know me better than that. You know I don’t think that,” Shikamaru defended himself while Temari arched her back and shook her ass back and forth on him probably wanting more of his attention. He gripped her hips in response.  


__

“I know. I wasn’t talking about you, just expressing my frustration in general,” Naruto clarified.  


__

“Maybe it’s because he was obviously attracted to you,” he raised his brow then bit his lip. Naruto suspected he stifled back a moan.  


__

“Because he blushed once? Please. It was one conversation. I know I’m not that good looking to get smitten over one conversation,” Naruto patted him on the back. “But it looks like you have your hands full. I’ll see you this weekend for lunch and maybe play some video games before classes start next week?”  


__

“Yeah, of course. And don’t remind me of school. What a drag,” he groaned. Temari must have thought it was a response to her movements.  


__

“What to get out of here?” Temari stood up and whispered in Shikamaru's ear.  


__

“And that is my cue to leave… Later Shika,” Naruto waved. He chose not to say goodbye to the group because they would most likely persuade him to stay. Instead, he weaved his way through the countless undergrads to the exit. He breathed easier once he stepped outside of the hot nightclub until he locked eyes for a second with the last person that he expected to see: Sasuke. His brow furrowed. He had every intention of walking past him without saying a word, but that would be too easy.  


__

“Going home already?” Sasuke insinuated in his magnetic baritone voice.  


__

“Why do you care?” Naruto retorted knowing better this time than to make eye contact again because it was downright dangerous and sinful.  


__

“I don’t,” he puffed smoke from a cigarette that Naruto wanted to witness his large slender hand grip.  


__

“Great talk. Later,” Naruto booked it down the sidewalk aware that his pace was obvious. He had so many other things he wished he said and more questions than answers. Why would he even at the club? Who was he with? Why was he smoking? But he let those questions fester in his mind like wounds and saved them for another time. Or not because he needed to get the raven out of his head.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People with equal degrees don't have to address each other by "Dr." That is why at the beginning everyone is speaking using first names.
> 
> The NMR is a real instrument (stands for Nuclear Magnetic Resonance) and I use it pretty much daily. The joke about it looking like R2D2 is probably not that original by me because its obvious. But if you google one, they really do look like R2D2 if you are familiar with Star Wars.
> 
> I hint at a lottttt of relationships in this chapter so you can definitely see which ones are blooming. I didn't think I would have this much fun playing with these characters in a modern setting but I see why so many fics do it now. It's really fun.
> 
> I hope you liked Naruto and Sasuke playing pool. We went to a bar and did that. I suck at pool but know how it works haha. 
> 
> I love Shikamaru and Naruto's friendship already so I hope you did too.
> 
> I left the end with Sasuke intentional. I originally wanted them to talk more but then I was like nah, Naruto's head needs to spin for a little bit.
> 
> Let me know of anything in the comments!


	3. Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter!!! These chapters may be shorter than my other fic so I can get them out faster and because the scenes are choppier on purpose. We get a glimpse of Sasuke's POV this chapter!
> 
> Then it's all Naruto. :)
> 
> I don't know if I should "Summarize" but maybe I should if it entices people to read it?
> 
> -Sasuke returns home from the bar
> 
> -Naruto runs into Gaara on a fluke
> 
> -Naruto talks to Iruka
> 
> -The students have their first class with Kakashi
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads this!!!! Please comment and give me feedback it keeps me going :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the chemistry speak in this chapter. lol It's pretty factual but understanding it is not critical to the plot if I did a good job laying out the scene.

_Lithium’s primary use is in psychiatric medication_

On his way up to his apartment, Sasuke received a notification on his phone. Someone among the graduate students created a GroupMe called “Nucleotides”. Sasuke groaned audibly. He hated social media and loathed group messaging even more. Especially from an app with that as its only purpose. The only reason he even had it in the first place was for his family chat which he too avoided at all costs.  


_Hey guys!! I thought it would be so fun to connect together so we can plan hang outs like tonight and chat about classes! -Rock Lee_  


Absolutely the opposite of what Sasuke defined as “fun”, and last he saw, Rock Lee was too drunk to type a coherent sentence. The freak probably told someone what to say on his behalf. He debated leaving the chat immediately but didn’t want to seem too hostile. Instead, he muted himself from any future conversations that way he could check the app if he ever saw a reason to (highly unlikely) and wouldn’t receive notifications. He clicked his phone to its lock screen and pressed the elevator button to the eleventh floor. He knew his older brother would complain that he smelled like cigarettes, but he always gave the same explanation that he only smokes when he drinks. That was the truth too. Sasuke didn’t crave the taste of nicotine or the hand to mouth fixation of a cigarette unless he had alcohol coursing through his veins. He hoped he would get lucky and not see his brother at all. Maybe he and his fiancé went straight to bed when they left the bar, but instinct and previous experience told him not to hold his breath. Itachi was a night owl just like he was. The elevator door opened directly to their penthouse suite. He fumbled for his keys when he was let in by one of his roommates he was not related to.  


“Deidara, of course you are still up,” Sasuke commented and moved past him unbothered.  


“What did you expect? Hm. I do my best work at night,” he scoffed. “You reek of alcohol and cigarettes hm,” he scrunched his face as if he ate a lemon.  


“That’s what happens when you go to a bar. Is Itachi still up?” Sasuke poured a glass of water from their filter.  


“Yeah. He and Izumi are in their bedroom watching a movie. Want me to get him for you?” He sounded too eager to interrupt them.  


“I’d rather you didn’t. He would ask too many questions that I don’t feel like answering.” Sasuke toyed with the glass in his hand and rested his forearm on the marble countertop bored.  


“Hey otouto, anything interesting happen after we left?” Itachi wandered into the living area, and Sasuke jolted upright startled by his brother’s smooth cadence. “I heard your voice out here,” he smiled.  


“No. Nothing happened,” Sasuke said hoping he sounded indifferent. But something did happen. He encountered the blonde when he was outside smoking, but the blonde practically ran away from him uninterested. He shouldn’t care, but it irked him like a prickle on the back of his neck that wouldn’t go away. He refused to think deeply as to why he cared what the blonde thought of him.  


“Ah, I know you better than that Sasuke. Did you catch up with your group after we left? I told you all night to hang out with them instead of be a third wheel with us,” he teased lightly.  


“No. I told you I’m not here to make friends. I don’t have _friends_ ,” Sasuke hissed.  


“I wish you would think differently,” Itachi sighed. “You have more to offer as a friend than you think you do,” Itachi brushed past him to get a glass of water. “You smell like cigarettes,” he frowned after getting a whiff.  


“Yeah so? And, I don’t need a therapist, and I don’t need a health lecture either,” he slammed the glass on the countertop and retreated to his room annoyed with his brother, annoyed with blonde, and annoyed over the idiot with the bowl cut who created the GroupMe.

……………………………………………………….........................

Naruto was fortunate the next morning to wake up without a hangover. It wasn’t his best night sleep ever, but he supposed it could have been worse. He rubbed his eyes and checked his phone excited that Rock Lee created a GroupMe for the graduate students. He pondered how he could have typed that effectively considering he was inebriated when he saw him last, but Naruto didn’t think too hard about it. He typed out a message in the group chat not mindful that it was relatively early in the morning after a night of heavy alcohol consumption for some. He erased it several times because it felt phony. It was great getting to know most of the group, but his brow creased when he thought about Sasuke. It was not fun hanging out with that condescending jerk for any length of time. But he knew he couldn’t single him out, so he left his message as written and pressed send.  


_It was great hanging out with all of you last night! We should celebrate next weekend after we make it through our first full week of classes! -Naruto_  


He hated himself for it, but he scrolled through all of the group members to see if the bastard was even in it or if he was too important. He saw that he muted himself, which was not surprising. Why did he even care what Sasuke did or thought? Aggravated and needing to literally move through the negative energy, Naruto threw on a pair of black athletic shorts that cut midway down his thigh and laced up his orange running sneakers. He decided the best way to alleviate his frustrations was through a nice jog around the city. He always enjoyed the freedom he felt when his feet hit the pavement with each stride and initially took up the exercise as an active pastime to combat stress. Now it doubled as hobby too. The morning sun shined brightly when he stepped outside which already put him in a better mood. Maybe he would find a local coffee shop nearby on his adventure since those offered the quietest places to study. He created a mental note to stop if he found one his jog. He kept an even pace as he traveled a few blocks away from his house. He didn’t expect to discover one so soon, but Konoha was a college town after all making coffee shops essential businesses. Kurasu looked like exactly like what he pictured, a hole in the wall coffee shop with a hipster vibe surrounded by encouraging signs on the walls and easy to care for house plants. He wiped his brow with his shirt sleeve feeling fortunate that he wasn’t too sweaty yet. He spotted a familiar face in the corner buried in his laptop.  


“Gaara?” Naruto asked hoping that he identified him correctly. The redhead looked up and smiled. He draped his headphones over his neck to engage in conversation.  


“Hey Naruto!” His voice warm and inviting. Gaara studied Naruto as he debated what drink to order. Naruto waved at him with the intention of joining him and held his chai tea latte as he sat across from him. “Where did you go last night?” Gaara asked curiously. Naruto took a sip of his drink avoiding the question initially.  


“Oh, I left…. I didn’t mean not to say goodbye to everyone. I won’t do that again next time. Was the rest of the night fun?” He changed the subject.  


“Yeah, it was alright. I’m not much of a party person. Places like this are more my scene,” he smiled.  


“I’m not really either, but I used to be… What are you working on? Classes haven’t started yet,” Naruto said with a nervous tone hoping he wasn’t forgetting something.  


“Oh, um… I dabble with music in my free time. I’m just editing a song that I wrote,” he blushed.  


“Aw that is so cool! I bet you are talented! Can I hear it?” Naruto grinned then backtracked quickly. “Sorry, that was imposing of me. That is probably not something you want to share with someone you just met… Do you sing? Play an instrument?” He continued his inquiry.  


“I write my own songs… And I sing… And play a little guitar but I’m not very good at any of them,” he looked down shyly at his hands as they rested on the keyboard.  


“I bet you are great! I love music but can’t hum a tune to save my life. If you ever want to share it, I’ll totally listen,” Naruto exposed the dimples on his cheeks that only came out if he smiled wide enough.  


“Thank you. I don’t share my music with many people, but I’ll keep that in mind,” he reciprocated a smile back of equal enthusiasm. “Were you out for a run?” he raked over his appearance with his emerald eyes in a discreet manner and tried to hide his blush in the process.  


“I don’t know if I would call what I do running. Just a casual stroll around the neighborhood,” Naruto chuckled. “It’s a hobby of mine I guess, and a way to stay somewhat in shape,” Naruto said and took a sip of his latte to avoid the subtle pause before Gaara replied.  


“You look in shape to me,” Gaara said bashfully as he avoided Naruto’s gaze.  


“Thanks, but I promise I’m not. You can totally join me some time if you want. I don’t go very fast. But if running isn’t your thing, I totally understand,” Naruto offered. He noticed Gaara checking him out, but he didn’t know to respond to it, so he just smiled.  


“I might take you up on that, but I wouldn’t want to slow you down though,” Gaara bit his lip then sipped from his matcha latte.  


“Nah. Don’t worry about that. I’m out of shape. It would be fun to have a running buddy,” Naruto stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Gaara tried not to stare at his tan, toned stomach that peaked out from underneath his shirt but failed. He recovered by flitting his eyes back to his computer screen. “I’m sure I’ll see you here again, and I’ll see you in class on Monday,” Naruto waved before he left the coffee shop. Gaara resumed his focus back on his music but not to edit the song he was working on. He suddenly felt inspired to take out his pencil and notebook because lyrics for a new song popped into his head. 

.........................................................................

  


Naruto stood outside Iruka’s office hoping to talk to him before their first class met for the semester. He realized he forgot to see him last week about his TA assignment like he was instructed to at orientation. He hoped he wouldn’t be in too much trouble. Naruto also wanted to make a good impression since his first class was organic chemistry his self-proclaimed area of expertise, or at least, as much expertise for a novice graduate student. He checked his thrift store watch every few seconds to make sure he wouldn’t be late. If the door didn’t open up soon, he would have to forgo his mission and catch up with Iruka later so he wouldn’t be late for class.  


“Oh hey, Naruto. Good morning,” a gentle voice said behind him. Naruto only heard the man speak once for a decent duration one time, but he recognized it. “I hope you weren’t waiting outside my office very long. My dog was not cooperating this morning on his walk,” he laughed. “Terrible excuse, I know.” He unlocked the door and Naruto stepped behind him.  


"No problem at all. I’m the one who should be apologizing… I should have arranged this meeting with you last week… what kind of dog do you have?” Naruto asked in a genuine tone.  


“He’s a golden retriever named Kage,” he smiled. Naruto didn’t have to ask because he had a picture of the beautiful animal framed on his desk with a tennis ball in its mouth.  


“Aww. I love dogs. I have always wanted one. I’ll totally watch him for you someday,” Naruto smiled and took a seat.  


“I’ll put you first on the list if I need a dog sitter. I bring him sometimes to department events. What can I do for you Naruto?” he smiled and leaned forward clasping his hands. Naruto gave him a puzzled expression. He should know why….  


“Oh, uh. I kinda didn’t come by last week and I’m a TA. I was hoping to get my assignment. I’m sorry that it slipped my mind,” he frowned.  


“It’s no problem. Adjustment to graduate school is difficult, and I threw a ton of information at you guys last week. Let’s see here….” He swiveled his chair over to the computer screen clicking around. Naruto studied his face and wondered how he got the huge scar that banded across his nose, but he didn’t dare ask because it was probably something personal. “Ah, here it is. You are teaching organic 201 lab. A great crop of students. I had them last year,” he smiled.  


“You teach?” Naruto raised a brow.  


“Wow, that is really cool,” Naruto nodded in appreciation.  


“Do you think you want to teach? I know it seems far off in the future, but grad school will go by quicker than you think,” Iruka commented.  


“Maybe,” Naruto shrugged. “We’ll see how this TA thing goes….” He scanned the documents as he processed his duty. “Thank you. I have to get to class or I would stay and chat,” Naruto waved. “Can’t be late on the first day!” He called from halfway down the hallway.  


No one clustered around the classroom. Naruto checked his schedule and he was indeed at the right door 313. He jiggled the handle and opened it. He spotted Shikamaru on the end of the second last row. He saved Naruto a seat next to him. Naruto smiled because he already looked bored. He squeezed between him and Gaara. Class started in five minutes allowing Naruto time to slow his breathing and collect his supplies for note taking from his backpack.  


“I’m going to need you to tutor me. This is going to be such a drag,” Shikamaru flipped his pencil between his fingers.  


“It’s no problem. You can help me in everything else we take,” Naruto laughed. “Hey Gaara,” He turned to him and greeted him politely.  


“Hey Naruto. You are pretty good at organic, huh?” He smiled sheepishly.  


“I guess. Shika is over exaggerating,” Naruto let out a breathy sigh.  


“Please. I heard the only person who scored higher than you on the organic entrance exam was Uchiha,” Shikamaru said. Naruto couldn’t help but tense his face from the information. It became an automatic reaction this point anytime he saw the raven or heard his name.  


“Whatever. That is just a rumor,” Naruto put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He opened one and peaked at Gaara smiling with his dimples on full display, “I’ll help you too if you need it.”  


“Thank you. That is very kind of you,” Gaara blushed. Naruto looked away before his own cheeks pinked.  


“Hey, Shika. You never told me what happened after I left. Did you leave with Temari?” Naruto talked in a low voice. Almost everyone was in the room waiting for Professor Kakashi except for Sasuke. Naruto hoped he decided not to bother showing up.  


“No. Of course not, I just met her!” Shikamaru defended himself. “I practically had to peel her off of me. But that guy Konkuro took her home. They are close friends. Apparently its platonic…. But it doesn’t matter because I can’t get distracted by girls. I don’t even want to work hard enough as it is,” he sighed.  


“Haha. Take it easy. I wasn’t insinuating anything by it,” Naruto tapped him on the back.  


Class started at 10:05 and at the exact moment the hands aligned on the clock, Sasuke opened the door. Everyone in the class straightened in their seats expecting to see the lax silver haired professor but groaned when they realized it was Sasuke instead. Naruto crossed his arms refusing to make eye contact with him, but Sasuke didn’t look his way anyway. He did however take the seat behind him because it was the only one left in the room. Naruto swallowed thickly knowing his cold obsidian eyes would be leering in his direction for the next hour and a half.  


“Where is this guy?” Ino piped up from the front. “I don’t even like organic chemistry. I’m already over this,” she huffed. Sakura nodded silently next to her.  


“I agree. Like come on man. You are wasting our time,” Kiba chimed in speaking to no one in particular just to hear the sound of his own voice.  


“Professors have fifteen minutes before anyone can leave. That is ten minutes away guys. None of us can walk out yet,” Lee added, and he received multiple glares from around the room.  


“This is graduate school. We don’t have time for this. We have to schedule our interviews with the professors, and I could be in one of those instead,” Ino remarked.  


“I agree. But there isn’t much we can do,” Neji sighed. Eyes flickered to his direction since he mostly spoke to Hinata. The group forgot about he possessed a deep, commanding voice. Naruto kept quiet throughout the debate because he genuinely wanted to learn, so he hoped that the professor showed up soon. When the door opened, conversation ceased, and all heads faced forward alert.  


The silver haired man strolled in casually with his hands in his pockets. He brought nothing with him. No visible notes, markers, pens, paper. Except he did bring a small book nestled in the crook of his arm that clearly was not a textbook. Students exchanged confused glances around the room as he stood in front of the podium and leaned on it observing their panic.  


“He’s kinda hott, am I right?” Ino whispered to Sakura.  


“Yeah, kinda,” she giggled softly.  


“Maybe I won’t hate this class as much as I thought…” Ino ran her hand through her ponytail and brushed her long bangs aside. “And I forgive him for being late,” she winked to Sakura.  


“Sorry for showing up late… I got lost on the path of life. Happens sometimes,” Professor Kakashi shrugged. No one in the room replied or seemed amused. They all just stared at him waiting for him to write something or pull up a PowerPoint.  


“So, I have a question for all of you….” he hummed. Everyone paused like a lion getting ready to pounce on a gazelle. He put his hand under his chin. “I want you to draw the transition state for the Aldol Condensation prior to dehydration using propanal as the aldehyde,” he said. Notebooks flung open and sheets of paper rustled, but after the commotion, most students looked at him confused.  


“You mean like the mechanism?” Tenten clarified.  


“Sure… if that is what you think it is. Then go with that…” Kakashi gave nothing away in his voice to suggest she was wrong or right. Tenten stared at the ceiling hoping for the structure to appear. Meanwhile, Naruto scribbled furiously. He could hear the friction from Sasuke’s pencil behind him only making him more determined to get the answer correct. Shikamaru looked at Naruto bewildered and attempted nothing. Gaara shielded himself away from Naruto practically lying his head on the table because he knew what he drew was incorrect. Naruto looked up after he finished surprised to see everyone staring blankly ahead. Professor Kakashi was not even paying attention to them after he gave them their task. Instead, he read from the book he brought with him. Naruto felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Someone messaged the GroupMe.

 _Guys!!! He’s reading an erotic novel! I’m dead -Ino_  


_Holy shit. Is that what that is? I’m weak. What’s it called? -Tenten_  


_It’s a series! Looks like Icha Icha Violence. I CANNOT. -Ino_  


_You would read that shit, Ino. -Kiba  
_

__I pity whoever ends up with him as an advisor. That is just tragic. -Neji_  
_

__

“Naruto,” Kakashi kept the page open to his book but brought it down from his view. “You look like you wrote something down… Come draw it on the board,” Kakashi fished out a dry erase marker from his pocket.  


__

“Oh… I….” Naruto slumped in his seat wishing he could disappear. He was semi confident in his answer but in no universe did he want to get up in front of his peers and expose himself as a potential fraud.  


__

“Come on,” Kakashi gestured him forward. “This room is relaxed. No one is judging. I’m just curious,” Kakashi cocked his head. Kakashi might believe his own statement but Naruto didn’t. If there was one person in the room who would judge him, it would be Sasuke. He bet the raven got the question right too.  


__

“There must be someone else…” Naruto protested.  


__

“Not today. It’s you,” Kakashi quipped and tossed him the marker. Naruto unfortunately caught it. He had no choice but to take his notebook and proceed to the front of the room. He began drawing on the board. He felt naked, and in that moment, he might have preferred that type of humiliation since he was pretty sure that he was packing more than most of the guys in the room, especially more than Sasuke. Maybe that’s why he’s was so rude. _Why did I just think that?_ His hands shook as he connected the last line to the structure.  


__

“Interesting….” Kakashi said. “Explain your answer to everyone please.”  


__

“Ugh… The Aldol condensation goes through a chair like transition state…. And depending on what enolate you start with…. Dictates on whether you get the syn or the anti product…. I drew both cases…” He winced.  


__

“Good. That is correct. See that wasn’t so bad?” He nodded. “You can go back to your seat,” he smiled.  


__

“What is the name of this transition state?” Kakashi proposed to all of them in general. Wide eyes fixated on him without an answer.  


__

“Zimmerman-Traxler model,” Sasuke mumbled before Naruto forced the words out of his own mouth. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at the raven. Sasuke gave Naruto the slightest upturn from the corner of his lip. Naruto turned back around and pouted angry that Sasuke beat him to it and angry that the flush on his cheeks wasn’t just from annoyance.  


__

“That is correct, Sasuke,” Kakashi praised. Everyone snapped their heads back to look at him since no one even heard him in the first place.  


__

“And how can we visualize this transition state?” Kakashi pressed.  


__

“You can’t,” Neji announced simply. “It is impossible to view a transition state. They occur faster than the timescale capabilities of any instrumentation.”  


__

“Ah. Good job Neji. So… It seems like we are all paying attention. Now let’s dive into these Zimmerman Traxler models for the beloved Aldol condensation…”  


__

Naruto paid attention and took diligent notes for the rest of the lecture since he knew Shikamaru would need them anyway considering he fell asleep. He sensed Gaara’s eyes on him a few times. He thought maybe he was copying his notes until he determined they were directed toward his face. He tried not to let it distract him. What did distract him was the GroupMe again. He couldn’t resist replying if it meant lunch plans.

__

_Anyone want to get lunch after this? I’m starvinggg. -Choji_  


__

_Yeah big boy. I could eat. Where? -Kiba_  


__

_I’ll come too. -Ino_  


__

_Ramen? -Naruto_  


__

_Sure! There is a place on campus called Ichiraku. Leave after class? -Choji_  


__

_I’m down -Naruto_  


__

_Same. Sakura will come too. She just doesn’t want to use her phone in class. -Ino_  


__

_I could care less about that. I’ve been texting this whole time too. Haha. -Kiba_  


__

_I would love to come as well! But we all should pay attention right now… -Lee_  


__

_I’m determined to make you a rebel out of you before we graduate, Lee. -Kiba_  


__

_Can all of you stop messaging? It’s becoming cumbersome to look at my phone every two seconds, but I’ll go to lunch -Neji_  


__

_Another sour puss. Mute us then. -Kiba_

__

When Kakashi stopped talking Naruto shook his hand to release the cramp that formed from the constant writing. He gently pushed on Shikamaru to wake him up.  


__

“Have a nice nap?” he laughed.  


__

“Shit. Is it over?” He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times.  


__

“Yeah. Some of us are going to lunch. Want to come?” Naruto asked him.  


__

“Sure,” he replied. “I need to procrastinate before I copy your notes anyway.”  


__

“Gaara, are you going to come to lunch too?” Naruto smiled at him.  


__

“Sounds fun. I’ll go,” he looked beyond Naruto’s dazzling sapphire eyes to avoid blushing.  


__

“Okay great.” Naruto couldn’t help but notice Sasuke packing up his stuff in silence. He obviously overheard their conversation. Naruto didn’t want to be rude, so he extended the olive branch to him. He stared at the alabaster raven and swallowed.  


__

“Hey Sasuke, you are invited to come to lunch with everyone too,” Naruto said quieter than he anticipated.  


__

“I’m eating at home,” he responded in a monotone voice without even looking at him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder. Naruto scowled at him for his insolence. Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto’s arm.  


__

“Let’s catch up with the group,” he reminded.  


__

“Naruto, Sasuke. I would like to have a word with both of you before you go. If you don’t mind…” Kakashi said awkwardly as he hung around reading his inappropriate book.  


__

“Uhhh sure…” Naruto said in a skeptical tone as he held back his temper. Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi already. Naruto scampered over and stayed a respectable distance from the rude raven.  


__

“I was impressed with both of you today… I’m assuming you are both interested in joining my group due to your backgrounds… I was wondering if you would both like a tour of my lab next week after class?” He asked unaware of the brewing contention between them.  


__

“Like together?” Naruto grimaced. Sasuke gave an unreadable expression.  


__

“Well yes… It would be right after class for convenience…” Kakashi faltered unsure why the blonde asked something so apparent.  


__

“Okay, sure. I would like to see the lab,” Naruto decided not to let the raven dampen his enthusiasm.  


__

“I would as well,” Sasuke agreed sounding indifferent.  


__

“Excellent. Sounds like a plan. See both of you next week. Study hard,” Kakashi called. Sasuke took off in front of Naruto definitely in a hurry. Naruto sauntered out to find Shikamaru and Gaara waiting for him in the hallway.  


__

“What was that all about? Were you both in trouble?” Shikamaru inquired.  


__

“Opposite actually. He offered me and Sasuke a tour of his lab next week before I’ve even scheduled my interview with him,” Naruto said devoid of the intense emotions that stewed inside him.  


__

“Wow. He must have been impressed with you,” Gaara inadvertently touched Naruto’s bicep. Naruto blushed.  


__

“I mean, maybe. But that means he was impressed with Sasuke too,” he snarled. Neither Gaara nor Shikamaru chose to address his comment because dealing with the raven would be a reality for everyone. Especially Naruto.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see more of Sasuke's POV next chapter when he goes home for lunch and will get a read on how he felt about class. I just gave a little taste of him here.
> 
> We WILL see the gang go to Ichiraku for lunch.
> 
> The scene with Gaara might be one of my favorite things I've ever written. He's MAJOR Ed Sheeran vibes so hopefully you felt that in your soul. I'll be honest I haven't read a lot of Naruto/Gaara fics so I hope this take on Gaara is original and fun. I won't lie I was inspired by the meme where someone drew eyeliner around Ed Sheeran and gave him Gaara's tattoo. hahahaha.
> 
> Do we like the GroupMe? that is very hip for the kiddos these days so I thought it would be fun to add it in there and of course Lee created it.
> 
> Do we like teacher Kakashi? haha I won't lie that was kinda inspired by a professor that I took a class from and he gave me Kakashi vibes (BUT NOT HOTT like Kakashi haha)
> 
> I had to give Iruka a golden cuz they are my favorite dogs and if Iruka owned a dog it would be a golden. I have a plan for his scar too! In case anyone was wondering that. Kakashi doesn't have a scar in my fic but Iruka does.
> 
> More things planned next chapter too. Oh and Sasuke needs a hug :)


	4. Beryllium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longest chapter I've posted for this fic and it has no science :)
> 
> Warnings: There is some strong language in this chapter and people get drunk.
> 
> The limit does not exist to the number of times I have listened to Partition by Beyonce for this chapter. You'll see why ;)
> 
> I haven't hit my stride with this fic yet. I cut the scene with Sakura and Ino because it didn't feel natural to me. I don't think I've developed Sakura yet to really get her vibe.
> 
> You will learn a bit more about Sasuke this chapter that hopefully justifies our moody raven a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this!!! If you like this fic and specifically this chapter, let me know in the comments what you think!!
> 
> Not Beta'd so forgive mistakes

_Beryllium is a rare element in the universe and is the product of the collisions of cosmic rays_

Sasuke waited for the Uchiha family bodyguard and driver Kisame outside of the chemistry building. He mulled over the blonde asking him to join the group for lunch. Since the blonde seemed to despise him, he couldn’t understand why he would have even invited him. Maybe was one of those _nice_ people that pitied the outcast. Sasuke shuddered. It still didn’t add up though because most of the time he received dirty looks from him. He also didn’t want someone to feel sorry for him and think that he was lonely. He chose to be antisocial because it was easier, and it helped that he didn’t mind his own company. Friends expected favors and handouts from someone with affluent parents. Friends believed they were entitled to the same closet, jewelry, and accommodations. Sasuke had too much pride to pay to have friends that didn’t actually want to be one in the first place. His parents probably would allow him spend money on them like they did with Itachi’s starving artist friends that barely had to pay rent, but he had no desire to trap others in his lifestyle because on the inside it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. His thoughts about the blonde were interrupted by the arrival of the family’s black Lexus limo. 

“Sorry, Sasuke. Class must have let out and it made getting here take longer,” Kisame apologized. 

“It’s fine. I’m in no hurry,” he replied casually. 

“How was school?” He asked in his raspy smoker’s voice that reminded Sasuke why he only smoked cigarettes when he drank. 

“Fine, I guess. Nothing special,” Sasuke shrugged. But he lied. School intrigued him. He expected the bubbly blonde to possess minimal intelligence, so when he pranced up to the front in his construction colored orange tee shirt and drew the correct answer to Kakashi’s question, it floored Sasuke. At least that meant that he wouldn’t have to help him with the class if they ended up in the same group, but he found it unsettling anyway. He slouched in his seat annoyed that he was still thinking about him and closed his eyes until Kisame pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Sasuke nodded at the doorman then rode up in the elevator. 

“Otouto, I wasn’t expecting to see you for lunch,” Itachi gave his younger brother a puzzled expression. 

“Why not?” Sasuke asked although he had an inkling on the angle his brother tried to pull with him. 

“I don’t know. I thought you might have found classmates to eat with,” he shrugged. 

“Will you stop with that? I am not trying to make friends,” Sasuke set his backpack in his room then walked back into the kitchen. “Besides,” Sasuke took a tomato from the counter and bit into it as if it were an apple. “I could say the same for you nii-san. Why don’t you eat lunch with the people in your program then?” he remarked sarcastically. 

“Because I have a fiancé and we have a chef,” Itachi quipped as he held Izumi by the waist. 

“Okay. Big deal. Because I’m not in a relationship I can’t want to come home?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“That is not what your brother meant Sasuke. No one is picking on you,” Izumi defended Itachi. 

“Whatever. Kabuto,” Sasuke addressed their personal chef. “Will you let me know when lunch is ready? I’ll be in my room,” Sasuke stood up keeping his gaze away from his brother. 

“Absolutely. Today, it’s ginger glazed salmon with jasmine rice and bok choy,” he added. 

“Sounds delicious,” Sasuke said genuinely compared to his previous conversation with his brother. 

“Sasuke, don’t leave. I wanted to hear more about your first day of class,” Itachi called to him. 

“There is nothing to say,” Sasuke said a moment before he slammed his bedroom door. He took out his leather-bound journal and began writing a poem. Not a good poem, but a poem nonetheless. One to express his unrelenting thoughts.

.................................................

“This is a bigger campus than I thought. Are we ever going to get there?” Naruto complained as he wandered with Gaara and Shikamaru trying to find their lunch destination. They scaled the same set of buildings multiple times without realizing it.  


“Don’t you run farther than this walk?” Shikamaru raised a brow at him.  


“Uh… Not lately. I haven’t been running much considering all of us just moved here,” Naruto said. He saw out of the corner of his eye Gaara turn away with rosy cheeks. Gaara could have called him out on his fib considering he caught Naruto on a break from a jog when they saw each other at that coffee shop by coincidence. Naruto silently thanked him that he didn’t and noted his loyalty as a sign of a good friend.  


“We are idiots. Or Choji is an idiot who didn’t let us know in the GroupMe,” Shikamaru laughed hoarsely. “This whole time we have been expecting a building and Ichiraku is a damn food truck. Look, they are all over there on the quad spread out on the grass,” He pointed in the direction then palmed his forehead. Naruto howled clutching his stomach and bent forward from laughing too hard. Gaara smiled conservatively but enjoyed the reactions from the other two.  
Naruto dashed over beating Gaara and Shikamaru for the front of the line.  


“What can I get for you, young man?” A gray-haired man with a stocky build presumably from sampling his own ramen too much greeted Naruto with a closed eyes smile that highlighted his sporadic wrinkles.  


“Oh wow,” Naruto leaned forward to inhale the aroma of the broth mixing into the summer air. “Umm. Miso pork ramen extra pork please,” he grinned and bounced on his calves in anticipation.  


“I’ve never seen someone so excited about ramen,” the man commented warmly. “What is your name, son?”  


“Uzumaki Naruto! Oh, and that is because it’s my favorite food. And if it tastes anything like it smells,” he sniffed. “You’ll probably see me here every day,” he turned behind him to spread his enthusiasm to Shikamaru and Gaara both of whom seemed happy for him, but they just wanted food.  


“Looking forward to it. Our ramen is made fresh every day and the broth steeps for twenty-four hours. Here you go,” he handed him a steaming bowl. “Chopsticks are on the table.”  


“What is your name?” Naruto squinted as he tried to read the plate pinned to his jacket.  


“Teuchi,” he smiled.  


“Thank you so much Teuchi!” Naruto waved and trotted over to the rest of his friends.  


Naruto sat in the grass next to Ino and Sakura. Everyone seemed deep into a discussion, which Naruto didn’t mind. He dove into his bowl of ramen slurping down the noodles and the broth. It was the most delicious ramen he ever tasted in his life. He was already planning out in his head the next time he would get to eat it.  


“I told you he’s an artist too, not just a DJ,” Ino crossed her arms and snapped her head away from Kiba.  


“I’m just saying aren’t you moving a little fast with this guy?” Kiba commented.  


“What are you my older brother? If it gets us into the club for free this weekend, that should be all you care about,” she retorted. “Right Sakura?” Ino turned to her quiet pink haired friend for back up.  


“Clubs are expensive so… It would be nice to not pay a cover….” Sakura said unsure of whose side to take since she didn’t know Sai but wanted to get in without paying.  


“Wait we are getting into Shichi for free this weekend?” Naruto asked hoping to be caught up to speed. Shikamaru and Gaara sat behind him and both heard his question, which got their attention.  


“Yes, my…. This… guy I’m seeing, Sai said he could get us all into the club this weekend as VIP’s,” Ino said proudly.  


“That is awesome! So, we will be those people that has bottle service too? And gets to be up on the balcony?” Naruto chirped with a mouthful.  


“Probably,” Ino sighed. “Everyone better be on their best behavior,” She gave the entire group a warning look. “I am limited to bringing ten people. We will convene around eleven on Saturday night so wear your stripper heels or whatever dancing shoes you got!” She cheered. Sakura gave her a shy expression after her pep talk. “You can come over to my place if you want and get ready together,” Ino mentioned to her.  


“Okay. That sounds like fun. I don’t know if I have anything to wear that classifies as VIP….” She hung her head.  


“Not a problem. I have plenty of outfits. We’ll set you up with something hott. We are going to shake our asses this weekend friends. Get ready,” Ino announced to the group then stood up and brushed off her skirt. Sakura followed her like a puppy and copied the motion. The two of them said goodbye to everyone and strolled back towards the chemistry building.  


“Where are they going?” Naruto questioned trying not to be upset that they left lunch early.  


“Ino said she has an interview with Professor Asuma at 1:30. Extra pork? You trying to bulk up bro?” Kiba changed the subject after observing Naruto’s eating habits.  


“Not that I know of…” Naruto stuttered not understanding his implication. He turned around and glanced at Gaara and Shikamaru but they both shrugged. With Ino and Sakura gone, the two of them scooted up to sit next to Naruto. Gaara tried not to stare at Naruto’s bronzed legs that shimmered in the sun. Lucky for him, Naruto was oblivious and trying to understand Kiba’s question.  


“Because if you need more protein, I have the best protein powder. I can get you some,” Kiba suggested. Naruto gave him a blank expression in return. “Know what? We should go to the gym together!! Bro, that’s the best idea. We will go Saturday afternoon to get a good pump in before we go out Saturday night and rage,” Kiba grabbed Naruto’s shoulder aggressively. Naruto mouthed the word “help” to Shikamaru and Gaara but they both just giggled.  


“Uh… I don’t really lift weights… I haven’t for a while at least…” Naruto voiced his concern.  


“Come on bro. Best time to start is now. The rec center on campus is pretty sweet. Tons of hott chicks in there too,” he licked his lips. “Oh wait, I forgot you are into dudes…” he trailed off. Naruto didn’t expect that his sexuality would get him out of bro time at the gym, but he wasn’t mad about it. “There are plenty of dudes there too! Maybe some of them are even gay!” Kiba slapped him on the back. Naruto fell forward a little bit as a reaction. Damnit. Wishful thinking.  


“Well… okay… I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing to get some exercise. I can do some cardio after on the treadmill….” He talked himself into it.  


“Awesome bro. Meet me at the rec at 2:30.”  


“I don’t have a car….” Naruto crossed his fingers behind his back hoping it would be the excuse that set him free.  


“No worries bro. I’ll pick you up. Just text me your address,” he sprung to his feet.  


“Alright,” Naruto gave in. He had a feeling he would need a shot this weekend for every time he heard Kiba call him “bro”.  


“Anyone else can totally go too. Choji? Want to work off that pudge, big boy?” Kiba accused.  


“Um… I don’t know what you are talking about. I look fine. And I can’t I’m playing Call of Duty this weekend,” He said firmly.  


“Nice you play too. I’ll have to add your username,” Shikamaru said to him before Kiba could interject, and Choji smiled as he shoveled chips into his mouth scattering crumbs all over the grass.  


“What about you, Gaara? Want to go to the gym with me and Naruto?” The directness of Kiba’s question made Gaara sink further into the ground as if there was quicksand underneath him.  


“Save me,” Naruto leaned over and whispered in his ear.  


“Sure… I’ll go…” he said and flashed his emerald eyes at Naruto before shifting his gaze to his lap.  


“Awesome. Yes!” Kiba clapped. “Bro time at the gym on Saturday. See you guys then,” he departed.  


“I don’t really know how to work out like that….” Gaara mumbled nervously.  


“Don’t worry about it. Kiba looks like he knows enough, and I know a little bit too. We will help you,” Naruto touched his arm, and Gaara looked away to disguise the intense blush that manifested on his freckled cheeks. 

………………………………………………………………..

Naruto repeated the same outfit he wore for his jogs around the neighborhood: black shorts, orange sneakers, and a black tank top. Kiba picked him up in front of his apartment building like he promised wearing his standard low-cut muscle tank that exposed his side body and basketball shorts.  


“Those are some short shorts bro,” he commented as Naruto climbed into the passenger seat.  


“These are all I have. I run in these,” he frowned never considering the length of them before. He wondered if Gaara had anything to wear and if he would actually meet them there. He shifted in the leather seat nervously.  


“I brought some preworkout with me if you need some energy,” Kiba offered. “What did you do last night?”  
“Uh… I played video games with Shika and Choji. Pretty chill Friday night. You?” He dared to ask only to be polite. He preferred to stick to his imagination when it came to the debauchery Kiba probably participated in on the weekends.  


“I facetimed this chick from back home. It’s nothing serious, but I haven’t met any chicks here yet. I was wondering… Have you talked to the shy girl Hinata much? Do you think she will come to the club with us tonight?” he broke his gaze from the road to look at Naruto.  


“I have only said a few words to her…. She talks to Neji a lot…” Naruto hoped that would be enough information to satisfy the alpha male. “Do you know who confirmed they were going tonight?” Naruto asked trying to sound casual although he was nosey. He secretly hoped that the raven was not extended an invitation although he feared he might because Sakura had a crush on him and Ino and Sakura became closer friends over the span of the week they all knew each other. But judging smug Sasuke, he would probably refuse to attend anything social anyway. Naruto doubted he had anything to worry about.  


“Not super sure. I haven’t talked to her much. Me, you, Sakura, Shika, Temari, hopefully that hottie Hinata, Gaara, probably Lee, Tenten, and I guess that Neji guy. Not sure about anyone else…” Kiba rambled. “Are you attracted to anyone in the program?” He asked in a nonchalant tone.  


“Me?” Naruto perked up. “No…” he looked out the window and bit his lip. He tried not to get distracted by anyone. Sure, Gaara was attractive even though he wasn’t Naruto’s typical type. And then he hated to admit that Sasuke was attractive and his type, but it didn’t matter because he was an asshole anyway and definitely straight.  


“Must be tough, bro,” Kiba pulled into a parking spot crooked with his cumbersome truck. Naruto counted the first time Kiba said “bro” during the span of their gym session and made a mental note to take a shot later. The two of them approached the entrance, and Naruto spotted Gaara’s red hair from a mile away shifting his stance uncomfortable in his own skin. Naruto hoped he hadn’t been waiting on them too long. Kiba seemed oblivious not even noticing him as they narrowed their distance towards him.  


“Hey Gaara,” Naruto greeted warmly pleased to see that he in fact owned gym clothes although they never looked worn or his style. He had on a white tank top that blended into his pale skin and ill-fitting black shorts the same kind as Kiba’s.  


“Hey Naruto,” he breathed a sigh of relief that they showed up, specifically Naruto did. He didn’t want to be alone with overbearing Kiba.  


“Alright. Everyone is here. Let’s lift some heavy shit then put it back down,” Kiba roared pounding his chest with his fist. Naruto and Gaara exchanged credulous expressions, and Gaara leaned on Naruto’s arm a little. Naruto didn’t expect the gesture, but he didn’t mind it either. He flashed him a dimpled smile and the three of them entered into the wild jungle that was the school rec center. They both scanned the area intimidated by the ripped men sauntering around the gym lifting heavy weights and grunting. Gaara sheltered himself behind Naruto like a small child. Naruto gave him an encouraging smile. “I’m thinking it’s a chest day, bros. Sound cool?” Kiba posed to them. Naruto added another shot to his drink tally for the night. He observed Kiba’s stature and concluded that his legs needed more muscle definition than his chest, but he didn’t feel like suggesting an alternative. Besides, he would probably get drunk enough to dance at the rate that Kiba’s bro count was going, so he needed his thighs for the dance floor.  


“Sure, that sounds good,” Naruto shrugged. Gaara followed Naruto close enough that he occasionally brushed up against his side, but Naruto ignored it as something he didn’t do on purpose. Kiba brought them over to a free weights section.  


“Shouldn’t we warm up first or something?” Naruto asked skeptical of jumping straight into a workout.  


“I mean you can stretch if you want bro. I usually just go for it. This is my warm up,” Kiba took a thirty-pound weight in his hand and started doing bicep curls. Another mention of the word “bro” and Naruto checked off a third shot. Yep, he was definitely getting drunk tonight. Gaara looked torn between the two of them not knowing whose lead to follow.  


“You can stretch with me if you want, Gaara,” Naruto offered. Gaara gave him a relieved expression and followed him to a corner where they sat on the mat performing different stretches to warm up the body. The secluded area away from the sweaty men and the blaring metal music relaxed Gaara a little bit. “You didn’t have to come here just because Kiba is loud, obnoxious and pressured you into it, or because I asked you to save me,” Naruto laughed.  


“I know… I figured maybe I could use a work out… I used to be in better shape, but it’s been a while…” he bit his lip. Naruto smiled at him fondly.  


“Did you used to play a sport?” Naruto asked out of curiosity.  


“I used to swim just for fun not competitively though…” he said shyly.  


“Aww that’s cool. Swimming is a tough. No wonder why you still look good,” Naruto complimented then turned his head to stretch his spine to blush in peace. Even though Gaara’s figure was hidden in his baggy clothing, Naruto inferred that Gaara’s shape was similar to his own only a little leaner. “I wonder if they have a pool here. Maybe you could put me to shame swimming sometime,” Naruto changed the subject.  


“Sure… I miss the pool,” Gaara sounded lacking confidence in his conviction.  


“Let’s go investigate and see,” Naruto flashed a mischievous grin.  


“Aren’t we supposed to be working out with Kiba?” Gaara glanced at the jock who had his headphones in and seemed engrossed in his element watching himself in the mirror.  


“He’s alright. He won’t even notice we are gone,” Naruto leaped up and extended his arm out to Gaara. Gaara took the blonde’s warm, firm hand with nowhere to turn to conceal the pink stain on his cheeks. Naruto ducked his gaze down to the floor pretending not to notice. He gave the redhead’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. “I never noticed your freckles before,” Naruto inspected his cheeks from the closed gap between them. Gaara felt like he was burning and churning out more freckles from the proximity of the blonde to his personal space.  


“Yeah, they are more apparent in the summer,” he noted.  


“My mom had them too and red hair like you,” Naruto paused and smiled at the memory before returning to their task. “Let’s go find the pool.” The two of them tried to explore without making it obvious that they had never been inside the building before. A few guys had towels slung over their shoulder which led Naruto to believe that the place had a sauna, a pool, or both. He nodded to Gaara at the promising sight. Gaara followed him willingly up the stairs continuing in the direction of the guys with the towels. They tracked them down a narrow hallway that increasingly smelled like the familiar and sweet whiff of chlorine. Naruto held Gaara’s hand without thinking about it, and they hurried to the metal blue door with a square window.  


“I think this might be it,” Naruto whispered. Gaara squeezed Naruto’s hand as his response to see if he meant the gesture on accident. He figured that if he did, Naruto would immediately free himself, but he didn’t. Gaara looked up at the blonde as Naruto peaked through the glass and saw a huge lap pool with multiple lanes some of them occupied by swimmers. He stared in wonder as if he discovered a new species.  


“Want to go in?” Naruto turned to ask him. Gaara thought he got caught staring at the blonde and looked down at their clasped hands which wasn’t any better and only intensified the adrenaline that surged through his body. Why were they holding hands? They weren’t doing anything special…  


“We aren’t dressed…” Gaara opposed softly.  


“We are just checking it out not getting in the water. Come on,” Naruto tugged on their joined union. Gaara lost all willpower to protest hoping to stay connected to the blonde for as long as possible. The door creaked open as they listened to the gentle echo of the water splashing and the reflection of the ripples on the ceiling. They still clasped hands as Gaara pointed out the diving boards on the other side for entering the water and the standard three-meter depth of an Olympic lap pool labeled on the sides.  


“Do you think the school has a swim team? Maybe they practice here,” Naruto commented.  


“I’m not sure. They have a sauna room too,” Gaara replied and gestured to the opposite corner. He felt like fainting from the combination of the heat from the room and the linking of their hands torching his skin.  


“Nice. We can go sit in the sauna if you want,” Naruto suggested. He looked out into the water waiting for Gaara to answer. Someone in the water wearing goggles and a swim cap came up to the end of the lane resting their forearms on the edge of the pool. Naruto thought nothing of the stranger until the person pulled off the cap, and Naruto’s mouth went dry instantly recognizing the person from their unmistakable raven hair that somehow went back to its perfect spikes after being bogged down beneath the cap. He initially missed the unmistakable snake tattoo on his arm too. Sasuke. Sasuke’s dark eyes pierced through him even from their slight distance. His expression was cold yet unreadable. His eyes flitted clearly to the two of them holding hands, and his nostrils flared in a subtle way, but Naruto detected it. Naruto glared back at him frozen in place despite the heat from Gaara’s hand. He knew he was a smug bastard, but he didn’t expect to add homophobic to his list of dismal traits. His throat tightened and he released Gaara’s hand suddenly. Gaara looked at him concerned wondering if he did something wrong.  


“Let’s go. We’ve probably been gone from Kiba for too long,” Naruto muttered. Gaara traipsed behind him cautiously as he tried to figure out if he upset him. After they separated themselves far enough away from the raven, Naruto exhaled the breath that filled his chest.  


“I’m sorry,” He said to Gaara. Gaara blinked at him not sure if he was sorry for holding his hand or letting go. He hoped it was the latter, but Naruto didn’t attempt to bring them together again which disappointed him.  


“It’s alright. We can go into the sauna another time,” Gaara responded in a hushed voice.  


“Yeah. We will,” Naruto exposed his dimples in a wide smile making Gaara feel weightless again. They reconvened with Kiba who transitioned over to bench pressing without a spotter.  


“What the hell guys? Where did you both go?” Kiba demanded an answer as he wiped sweat from his brow.  


“We got sidetracked and found the pool…” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck aware that his answer sounded lame.  


“You were supposed to be working out with me,” Kiba huffed. “This is my last rep and both of you didn’t do anything,”  


“That’s okay… We had fun,” Naruto glanced at Gaara for confirmation and his emerald eyes sparkled back at him. He boldly brushed Naruto’s fingertips, and Naruto blushed.  


“Whatever bro. You better still go out tonight and not skip out on that too,” he scolded.  


“No. We are totally going. Right Gaara?” Naruto wanted to hold his hand again, but Kiba was watching them. And bro again meant he had a fourth shot to take later.  


“Yeah, I’ll be there,” he said meekly.  


“Awesome. It’s going to be fun,” Naruto beamed. 

…………………………………………………………

The timeline was strict. In order for everyone to gain access to the VIP section of Shichi, the rendezvous time was at 11:00pm sharp at the front of the club before they all proceeded as one unit to the back entrance. Naruto arrived early since he took a cab with Shikamaru, who was kind enough to pay the fare. Naruto promised to buy him a drink, but Shikamaru declined citing that drinks would be even more expensive than the ride over. Naruto hated feeling like a charity case, but he knew his best friend didn’t see him that way.  


“I’m digging this open chest vibe you have going on,” Naruto laughed as Shikamaru had his shirt half way unbuttoned and his sleeves cuffed at his elbow. They stood outside the line to get in as the waited for everyone else to show up. “Someone is trying to flaunt these forearms tonight,” Naruto nudged him playfully.  


“And what _aren’t_ you trying to show off?” Shikamaru peaked at Naruto.  


“Hey! I have an orange flannel shirt covering myself up a little,” Naruto defended himself not actually offended. It was always flattering to receive a compliment from straight man.  


“But fishnet mesh? That is a statement that I don’t have the abs for, but you do,” Shikamaru continued. “One could argue that you are trying to impress with this ensemble. Between the mesh shirt and the leather pants, you are something else. And since when do you wear eyeshadow?” Shikamaru tilted his head to make sure he wasn’t seeing an illusion.  


“You do too have abs, Shika! And, you know these aren’t actual leather. I dabble here and there with makeup sometimes. I did used to be a bartender, and I knew a lot of drag queens in my old stomping grounds,” Naruto tossed his head back laughing. “I think it completes the look.”  


“I mean, I don’t disagree. Not many people pull off the color orange in any capacity,” Shikamaru said.  


“Are you going to let Temari have her way with you tonight since we will be in the VIP section?” Naruto asked changing the subject away from the flattery that his friend unnecessarily bestowed upon him.  


“No. I mean I’m not going to actively hide from her, but I am not going to seek her out either. I told you, she scares me,” he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.  


“We should all do something that scares us. What if she gives you a lap dance?” Naruto chuckled and it grew into a hoarse laugh.  


“Please don’t put ideas like that out into the universe. She probably has super hearing from wherever she is,” Shikamaru sighed.  


“What’s up whores?” Ino slapped both guys hard on the back, the kind that would leave an imprint on bare skin. They winced but accepted her form of greeting. “What some hotties,” she whistled. “Especially you,” she sidestepped around Naruto as if he were a sculpture on display in a museum. “Man, you better get laid tonight looking like that.”  


“You look great too Ino,” Naruto nodded ignoring her abrasive flattery. Sakura peeked out from behind Ino looking self-conscious and dressed like Ino’s twin. Naruto guessed that Sakura raided Ino’s closet. “I like your outfit too, Sakura,” he smiled.  


“Thanks, Naruto,” she replied back in the same friendly tone.  


“Who else is on their way?” Naruto asked content with whatever she said because he planned on getting drunk regardless.  


“I have it confirmed that Temari, Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten, Kiba, and Gaara are coming based on the GroupMe responses,” she said. Naruto forgot about checking the GroupMe. Her answer made him feel comfortable blowing off steam with the group and was eager for everyone to arrive. 

…………………………………………………………

“Hurry up, Sasuke. We are always waiting on you to get done primping,” Izumi clicked her heels on the floor impatiently. She wore a skin-tight purple dress that hugged her delicate curves. “Itachi, Deidara, Konan, and Yahiko are already in the limo,” she pressed. Sasuke walked out of his room in navy button-down long-sleeved shirt with a satin violet vest over it. Both Armani. His black jeans fit snuggly around his hips. He slipped on his shiny dress shoes. His silver Rolex watch adorned his wrist, and his hair was styled in his usual choppy bangs with long strands in the front and stuck up in the back. He brought his custom Prada sunglasses and followed Izumi wordlessly out the door.  


“Otouto, you made it, and you look dashing,” his brother had a way with words always sounding smooth as they rolled off his tongue.  


“Thanks,” he said casually knowing he was probably too overdressed for this type of club, but he didn’t care. He would comment on his brother’s appearance, but Itachi always looked the same and the majority of people considered him more handsome, so there wasn’t much of a point. Sasuke didn’t mind that his brother was by standard definition more attractive. Before he was formally engaged to his longtime girlfriend and family friend, he was swarmed with women who were not just after his money but for the chance to swipe their fingers along his angular jawline and high cheekbones. Sure, Sasuke had suitors. Girls always lurked in his direction, but he saw them as an unwelcome hindrance rather than a blessing. If he didn’t want friends, he _definitely_ didn’t want a girlfriend or two or three.  


“Have a fun time tonight. I’ll make my rounds until the club closes,” Kisame waved.  


“Thank you Kisame. I’ll be sure to tell my dad to give you a raise,” Itachi patted him on the back.  


“How about you finish school and take over the company then you can do it yourself,” Kisame rasped.  


“Even better,” Itachi agreed. The usual crew of them nodded at the bouncer at the front entrance while another one took them up to their standard VIP section for the second week in a row. When Itachi got into Konoha University, one of his first tasks to mark complete was finding a suitable club to let loose in every weekend and reserve a standing section for him and his friends. By default, that included Sasuke. Contrary to his brother’s opinion, the atmosphere of a club was not Sasuke’s primary choice to spend a Saturday night, but he enjoyed sipping alcohol and having a few cigarettes, so he tolerated the loud music and the sloppy drunks that surrounded him. He always minded his liquor intake never going above his limit to where he acted out of character and regretted it the next day. Tonight, would be no different.

…………………………………………………………

“Holy shit this is cool,” Naruto squealed as he threw himself back on the black velvet pleated cushions. When the group arrived, they were escorted to the VIP section that overlooked the dance floor beneath them. The different sections were roped off like a red carpet making their gathering more intimate and secluded. Right away, Naruto noticed the bass hit differently from the elevated level. It vibrated not just in the chest but from every extremity. Naruto felt exhilarated and couldn’t wait to have a drink in his hand. He watched Ino talk to a bottle girl, well flirting with a bottle girl so hopefully he would have his wish soon.  


“This is fucking awesome,” Kiba kicked back next to him. “I wish Ino would stop hitting on the bottle girl and let me have a shot since she’s supposed to have Sai anyway,” he whined to Naruto.  


“I thought you were into Hinata?” Naruto questioned him.  


“Plenty of fish in the sea bro. Look around,” Kiba gestured his arms wide open.  


“Whatever you say, Kiba,” Naruto laughed. The bottle girl came back with vodka sodas for everyone, and Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree. He took one of the glasses and clinked with everyone nearby. He guzzled it down quickly and picked up another.  


“Someone is getting shit faced tonight, and I love to see it,” Ino laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.  


“Tell your boyfriend or whoever Sai is to you that this is awesome, and please keep dating him,” Naruto chirped.  


“I’ll what I can do or for how long I’m willing to suck his dick,” she laughed and looked back at Sakura who gave a sheepish grin in response.  


“We are going to find you someone tonight, Sakura. She deserves that. Doesn’t she Naruto?” Ino put her arm around Sakura’s shoulder.  


“Oh yeah,” he nodded. “Totally, but a _good_ guy,” he emphasized.  


“Yes. Although you probably won’t find that here, but it doesn’t matter,” Ino sipped her drink. “Because tonight is also about celebrating our first week making it through graduate school!” Ino raised her glass and everyone copied her.  


Naruto found his third drink when he ran into Gaara… Literally. He wasn’t trying to avoid him on purpose, but he didn’t know how to act around him since the incident at the gym either. He enjoyed holding his hand and thought he was sweet, but he didn’t know how far anything with him would go. Fortunately, the flowing alcohol made him think less about it.  


“Hey Naruto,” Gaara gulped down his drink allowing him to work up the courage to confront the blonde.  


“Heyyy!” Naruto pulled him in for a sloppy hug where his nose touched the redhead’s neck. “What took you so long to find me?” He pulled away and blue eyes shined at him. Gaara wished his hot breath would have lingered on his neck a little longer.  


“I didn’t know if you wanted to talk to me…” Gaara looked down and shuffled his feet.  


“Whattttt. Of course, I do,” Naruto gripped him by the waist and rested his head in the crook of Gaara’s neck.  


“Mkay,” Gaara inhaled the blonde’s natural musky scent and felt warm inside not just from the alcohol.  


“Oi! Ino! Come over here,” Naruto called to her as he kept his hold on Gaara. “Tell your boyfriend to play some better shit,” he teased.  


“Believe me. I’m trying. This techno trash is not how my ass moves either,” she said. “You dance blondie?” She questioned intrigued.  


“I used to bartend and was a gay nightclub regular. Of course, I dance,” Naruto said as he perked his head up from Gaara’s shoulder, but the redhead put his head on Naruto’s arm to stay close. Naruto briefly looked down at him and smiled.  


“What’s your song?” she asked Naruto. “I’ll text Sai and tell him to put it in his playlist tonight,” Ino took her phone out from her cleavage prepared.  


“Partition by Beyoncé,” Naruto smirked.  


“Ooh you like to get sexy, don’t you? I can’t fucking wait to see this,” she tapped her phone screen. “Sent.”  


“Naruto, will you teach me how to dance?” Lee appeared with red cheeks after eavesdropping on their conversation. It looked like he was hitting the bottle already which pleased Naruto.  


“Uh… I’m no teacher but sure. I’ll give it a shot,” he smiled at him.  


“Hey! I got shots for everyone,” Kiba interrupted them. Naruto was thankful for the shot and immediately tossed it down his throat and laughed as he watched Lee take conservative sips. His insides bubbled and an electric desire to move shifted through his body just in time for the music to evolve into something sultrier.

…………………………………………………………

It took Sasuke all of five minutes to notice their booth neighbors were his classmates. He pondered how they could afford the spot, but perhaps they compiled all of their money together. It didn’t matter to him as long as no one recognized him. He stayed seated on the sofa even though he preferred not to be next to his brother and girlfriend as they made out. He tried not to look over at his peers either, but his eyes were constantly drawn to the blonde. He couldn’t keep them away. Whenever he forced himself to look elsewhere, his obsidian eyes found a way back to the tan blonde. He knew he needed to become more discreet or he would definitely notice since he fluttered around the group Each time the blonde laughed with someone, his entire body rumbled like an earthquake. Sasuke greened with envy at the way he carried himself in such an effortless manner. The blonde made the club seem like broad daylight. He watched with a careful eye as the blonde made his rounds talking to everyone and sharing drinks. He tallied the number of drinks Naruto had in his head noting that it was a significant amount in such a short time. He estimated that he was already sloshed, but his solid stance suggesting otherwise. Sasuke grimaced when Naruto stayed with the redhead for an extensive period causing Sasuke to have a sudden urge to break something. He set the glass down because he convinced himself that he had the ability to shatter it with the strength of his own hand. He crossed his leg and leaned back on the sofa.  


After careful observation, Sasuke deciphered that the ringleader was undoubtedly Ino. Occasionally, he heard her shout varies hype phrases to the group and called for ceremonial shots where everyone recited something intelligible then proceeded to swallow more alcohol. Sasuke nursed his drink again feeling the heady rush as he continued his study. The redhead finally sat down without Naruto. Hopefully, that was intentional, and the blonde wanted to be rid of him. He watched the blonde sway his hips back and forth laughing while Ino catcalled him. Suddenly, the music changed, and mood in the club shifted to something more sensual. The entire club chanted, “Hey Ms. Carter” except for Sasuke who looked perplexed and didn't recognize the song.  


“I love this song!” Izumi gushed as she pounced on his brother’s lap. Sasuke grimaced at them and needed a change of scenery. The railing was too obvious, but he could stand amongst Itachi’s friends and blend in seamlessly. His eyes reverted back to the blonde as he started dancing… A lump formed in Sasuke’s throat as Naruto gripped the railing and dropped to his heels. He bounced up and down then arched his back as he came back up. Saliva pooled in Sasuke’s mouth, and he swallowed it. The blonde wiggled his ass towards everyone, and they all hollered, which caught the attention of Itachi and his friends for a minute. Sasuke crossed his fingers hoping that his brother had no idea what his classmates looked like especially the blonde because Sasuke was obviously entranced by him. He veered over to the railing and gripped it for balance as he watched him dip his hips before coming back up again. Sasuke had seen his fair share of people dance before as a frequent club goer, but he never saw a man move the way the blonde did. He stared as Naruto swerved his hips in a tantalizing fashion. His movements were fluid almost as if they were choreographed. Even if that was the case, Naruto performed them flawlessly. Sasuke’s jaw gaped open when the blonde widened his stance and gyrated. His knees shook when the blonde unexpectedly smacked his own ass causing a vivacious roar from the girls. The image replayed in his head as his groin stirred in his pants.  


The blonde climbed on top of the table as everyone clapped around him. Then, the song changed to a different rhythm. Naruto cast his dumb orange flannel shirt aside that hid his taut body and mouthed the words to the song ‘driver roll up the partition please’. Sasuke shifted his posture to accommodate for the growing bulge in his pants. The unthinkable happened. Absentmindedly as the blonde shimmied and swirled his hips while on top of the table, and Naruto’s azure eyes flickered in his direction. They made eye contact for a split second. Sasuke expected the blonde to charge at him, but instead, he kept dancing, and as he shook his ass in a circle and tossed his head back. Maybe Sasuke imagined that the blonde noticed him. He felt relieved and needed another drink regardless. When he returned to his viewing spot against the railing, Naruto was no longer on the table. He peered through the other bodies gathered for a glimpse of him. He downed the drink in one swig when he found him. The blonde continued his hypnotic movements as he hovered over the redhead who was seat on the sofa. Naruto leaned forward with his head and appeared to lick the redhead’s neck. He flipped around and jiggled his ass in his face then snapped his hips forward and put his hands on the seated man’s shoulders. He hovered on top of him and thrusted his hips upward to the beat of the music. Sasuke’s cheeks burned, and a fire incited within him.  


“Damn that redhead is lucky,” Deidara remarked startling Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. “What? You are watching him too. That is what you are so focused on, right?” he pressed.  


“No,” Sasuke replied coldly.  


“Do you know those people then? Is that why you are staring over there?” he asked.  


“Why would I know any of them?” Sasuke retorted.  


“Just wondering. You can admit he’s hott, you know because he is,” Deidara said softly then walked away.  
Sasuke clenched his fist as he caught the end of the lap dance where Naruto had his hands fisted in the redhead’s hair as he was fully seated on him now rotating his hips on the redheads crotch. Sasuke reached for another drink to drown whatever emotions that surfaced because he needed them to remain at the bottom of his gut where they belonged. He was officially over the alcohol limit he created for himself as the room revolved in circles around him. 

…………………………………………………………

After several more decent dance songs, Naruto reached his limit of Sasuke’s piercing dark eyes brazenly following his movements all night. Without consulting any of his friends, who were mostly occupied, he marched over to the rope that separated their groups. He stepped over it with more finesse than he thought he possessed considering his alcohol intake was somewhere around five drinks until he stopped counting. The raven perched over the railing pretending not to notice the incoming mess of blonde hair and wild azure eyes.  
Naruto poked the raven’s shoulder with his index finger using the least amount of physical contact possible to get his attention. He huffed audibly when the raven refused to look at him.  


“Are you just going to watch me all night?” Naruto spit out. The raven twisted his head to face the blonde not verbally refuting the accusation but not accepting it either. He clinked his drink on the railing and resumed his gaze away from the blonde. His lip curled almost appearing slightly amused. “Answer me, bastard,” Naruto snarled. “Because you could have joined us tonight,” Naruto resigned.  


“Come outside and smoke a cigarette with me,” The raven sounded bored and didn’t bother to look at Naruto when he stated his request.  


“What?” Naruto said appalled by his invitation. “I don’t smoke,” he countered and crossed his arms suddenly feeling exposed in his see-through shirt even though the raven wasn’t looking at him. His mind reeled with possibilities as to why Sasuke would suggest something incredibly ridiculous. The raven never attempted to speak to him, but his eyes flitted in his direction all night, and Naruto had no clue why. Now he wanted Naruto to accompany him on a cigarette break? It didn’t make sense.  


“Then don’t smoke. Just come with me,” the raven shifted his gaze to the blonde and locked onto his azure eyes like a loaded gun ready to pull the trigger. The blonde leapt out of his skin from the intensity, and it sobered up uncomfortably. The raven made no subtly when his eyes traveled down the rest of Naruto’s body. Naruto was painfully aware that his cock was still hard from the dancing, but he willed his face to look unfazed when the raven’s obsidian eyes met his azure ones again. _Did he just check me out?_ Sasuke began walking in the direction of the exit. His stoic face provided nothing regarding the question Naruto proposed in his head. He paused and turned around. “Are you coming?” Curiosity, no matter how dangerous its potential, overwhelmed Naruto, and he followed the raven down the stairs and out to an alley adjacent to the club.  


“Did you take me out here to murder me or something?” Naruto joked. His laugh mixed with sarcasm and fear, and he shivered.  


“No?” The raven cocked his head at the blonde and took a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it with his lighter. Naruto kept what he thought was a safe distance between them, slightly wider than shoulder with apart. He figured that even with his fake leather pants, he could still outrun him too if necessary. He observed the way the raven held the cigarette delicately between his two fingers with a sophistication that matched his expensive attire. His alabaster skin casted an ethereal almost moonlit glow in front of him. Whoever the raven was at his core, Naruto concluded that he belonged to the night.  


“Then why did you invite me out here?” Naruto asked again. He dropped the normal hostility from his voice in an effort to coax some sort of explanation from the enigmatic raven. Sasuke responded by holding out his pack of cigarettes toward the blonde. “I… told you I’ve never smoked…” Naruto fought the urge to become defiant again.  


“Hn,” The raven puffed a circle of smoke straight up to the sky.  


“Why did you bring me out here if you won’t even talk to me? And why have you been watching me all night?” Naruto lost his willpower and the questions poured out of him.  


“Have a cigarette dobe,” he encouraged and stared at the wall.  


“I don’t _smoke_ teme. How many times do I have to tell you?” Naruto ripped the cigarette from his hand anyway, and Sasuke smirked as he reached out with his lighter igniting the end with the flame. Naruto didn’t know whether he took the cancerous stick to appease the raven or prove something to himself. He rolled it between his fingers in a narrow v. “Am I doing this right?” he laughed lightening the mood as he propped his foot against the wall and posed as if someone was taking his photo. Sasuke gave him a faint smile, but before he could answer him, a voice called out to him, and he looked anything but pleased. Naruto straightened up preparing for a confrontation, but it just sounded like a drunk girl.  


“Sas’ke, ohhhh my goshhhh. Is that you baby? I’ve been looking for you all night!” She squealed and stumbled over to him.  


“Go away, Karin,” his voice was haunting.  


“Let’s go home baby. Take me home tonight,” she pouted with her smeared cherry lipstick and matted red hair. She closed in on him with her wobbly legs that resembled a newborn fawn.  


Naruto watched the scene unfold in utter shock from the way Sasuke handled the inebriated woman and from the woman herself showing up out of nowhere. How did she even find them? They barely spoke and couldn’t have been outside for very long because Sasuke still held the same cigarette he started with. He wondered if Sasuke would let her get close enough to touch him. He didn’t look like the type that let anyone touch him. His aura seemed untainted from the hands of another. His thoughts were shaken when the woman tripped and fell practically onto him.  


“Go home, Karin,” he warned. Suddenly, a giant man who towered over all of them rushed onto the scene and yanked the girl away from Sasuke.  


“Thank you Kisame,” Sasuke addressed the huge man as he dusted off his vest.  


“I’ve been tracking her movements all night, but lost her when she went to the bathroom,” Kisame explained. “Let’s take you elsewhere,” the giant held onto her as if he was the cat and she was the mouse he captured.  


“But Sasuke…. He said yes. He said he would take me home with him,” she insisted, but the giant shook his head and carried her away kicking and screaming. Naruto blinked expecting to wake up on the floor of his apartment as if this was all a drunken dream. _She couldn’t be his girlfriend, could she? But he knew her name? So… who was she? And who was that abnormally large man that swooped in to save them?_  


“Sasuke,” Naruto said the raven’s name in a low voice.  


“Hn,” he responded as he took another drag from his cigarette not making eye contact with the blonde. His expression unreadable and placid.  


“Who was that?” Naruto asked as he maintained his composure. His azure eyes locked on the raven in front of him hoping he would answer.  


“My stalker,” he deadpanned. He flicked his cigarette to the ground then took the one out of Naruto’s hand that he never put to his lips and disposed of it as well.  


“Wait… Like a real stalker or like a haha I have a stalker but I’m kidding?” Naruto questioned him. The raven met his eyes for a fleeting second then walked back into the club not saying another word to him or looking in his direction for the rest of the night. Naruto was thankful that when he returned that no one had seen him leave with the raven. Naruto believed no one even knew he had been in their vicinity all night. The situation left his mind spinning though, so he remedied the confusion by pounding back more drinks until Shikamaru had to steady him under his shoulder out of the club making sure he got home in one piece like the best friend title he earned. Naruto didn’t want to remember the night and hoped he drank enough so he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gym idea came to me randomly and the pool scene came to me even more randomly. I like the idea of Gaara and Naruto going on a little side adventure where Naruto would of course run into Sasuke.
> 
> I originally wrote Naruto's dancing scene in his POV and I just didn't vibe with it, so then I thought what if we read how Sasuke felt watching him? So that is what I switched it too.
> 
> I'm sorry if you were expecting more interactions with the other characters this chapter. There are so many that they overwhelm me and I really just wanted to focus on Naruto and Sasuke in the club. But that doesn't mean that we won't get a recap of everyone else, that is what the GroupMe is for muhahaha.
> 
> The next chapter will deal directly with the aftermath from this chapter. Naruto didn't want to remember what he did last night? Oh well, too bad because he will see the evidence. The he will convene with his bestie Shika probs at brunch to do damage control.
> 
> I also originally had everyone notice Sasuke and then I didn't like that and when I switched to Sasuke's POV I thought everyone seeing him there would destroy the intimacy he had as he watched Naruto from afar.
> 
> Next chapter will have a lil science too with lab tour with Sasuke after they have class which will be their first time seeing each other since all their weirdness. hahaha. They will begin interviews with the professors as well. I'm not sure if I want to explicitly write any of those or just time skip to where everyone is in their respective groups.


	5. Boron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter flew out of me quickly from all the input I've gotten in the comments. Sun and Moon Rising is in the works and I've written 4k words for it. I just got excited about this fic lol I don't think very many people are reading this but I love how interactive everyone is in the comments. Keep giving me feedback and ideas. **All of you are the best, and I really love the thoughtful comments you write.**
> 
> Strong language in this chapter, a short masturbation scene, and Trigger Warning: mentions of getting sick for those with emetophobia. I have it but somehow I write scenes in every fic about it Lol
> 
> -You see how Naruto and Sasuke separately deal with the repercussions of the night before.
> 
> -You see Naruto apologize to Gaara for his wild behavior at the club and how Gaara responds.
> 
> -Naruto and Sasuke go on a lab tour together led by Kakashi.
> 
> -Iruka hosts the traditional pool party at his house where the group placements are revealed and the advisors "bond" with their groups for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The element and the fact associated go so well with this chapter. hahaha.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this chapter and some of the decisions I made. I always feel like there is soooo much more I could do but at the same time I have to pick and choose what feels right.
> 
> We are under a tornado watch by me so I hope this 9k word chapter is an enjoyable read.
> 
> There is a lottttt to unpack in this chapter so maybe to the five or so people that actually read it, don't read this one too fast hahaha
> 
> Not beta'd please forgive any grammar mistakes or typos

_Boron is a schizophrenic element of complete frustration. It doesn’t know what it wants._

Naruto woke up sprawled out on top of his bed half naked and severely hungover. He laid there motionless because any sudden movement in his dehydrated and nauseated state was a risky gamble with the toilet. Judging by the position of the light streaming through his blinds, it was mid-morning. He had no recollection of when he got home or how he ended up in his own bed, a concerning sign that only alluded to more questions. His pounding head couldn’t think deeper about his situation until he could safely move it without holding back vomit. He padded the surrounding area for his phone only for the device to buzz underneath him. He rolled onto his side and checked to see who messaged him. Ino posted in the GroupMe. He blinked his eyes into focus to read what she wrote.

_How is everyone holding up? I’ve already puked twice. -Ino_

Naruto closed his eyes and set the phone on his chest trying to shake the image of throwing up from his head. He figured the more he thought about it, the more likely it would happen. His phone buzzed again.

_I’ve definitely felt better. But I wasn’t as drunk as some people…. -Kiba_

Naruto groaned audibly. He proceeded to scroll upwards after noticing several messages between everyone that he had no recollection of. He swallowed debating if he should continue. Maybe ignorance was bliss, but it was too late for him to live in that realm.

 _WOHOOOO. Guyssss I’m like so wasteddd. I feel sooo great -Lee_  


_Like srsly I can’t feel my faceeee -Lee_  


_Someone brinigs me another drnk pls -Lee_  


_Can anyone hear me -Lee_  


_Everyone looks sooo great -Lee_  


_Wow, Naruto. You are mazing dancer -Lee_

Naruto clicked his phone to his lock screen. _No._ He must have gotten drunk enough to dance. Poor Lee was so hammered he blew up the chat with his random commentary. Naruto reached a critical point in his investigation. He either pretended to live in a world where he didn’t potentially make a fool of himself or faced the facts. He decided to keep scrolling through the chat. Maybe Lee was the only one who said anything or maybe he misinterpreted. He hoped. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Ino posted several videos. He tossed his phone aside hearing it thump on the floor when he felt liquid surging up his throat. He squatted in front of the toilet just in time to greet all of the alcohol he consumed last night. He hurled again before he rose to his feet and rinsed out his mouth. He felt better physically but what loomed mentally in those messages posed the greater threat to his wellbeing. He knew he had to face them though, so he picked up his phone and plopped on the bed in his boxers crossing his legs. He took a deep breath and pressed play on the first video. He covered his mouth as he watched himself mortified that he shook his ass and twerked in front of the entire group, a willing audience. That meant Gaara watched him too. He tapped his finger on the next video and peaked at it with one eye open. Oh my god… Alcohol creeped up his esophagus again and he sprinted to the toilet and threw up while the video played in his hand. He didn’t think he could stomach (literally) seeing the whole thing. He knew enough that he teased Gaara with a lap dance. He assumed the worst was over once he made it past the videos until he read the comments….

 _New goal: Start going to the gym to have abs as hott as Naruto’s -Ino_  


_New goal: Figure out how to get as big of a dick as Naruto -Kiba_  


_Yeah, his dick is **impressive**. Let me know if you want to try girls hun ;) I kid, I kid -Ino_  


_I didn’t see! What did I misssssss -Lee_  


_That is because you were throwing up in the bathroom… But it was **hard** not to miss. Haha. -Tenten_  


_I call the next lap dance or just give me some pointers -In_ o  


_I vote give Ino pointers so we can be VIP again -Kiba_

Naruto collapsed back on the bed unsure how he could face anyone ever again but acutely aware that a reunion at school was a day away. He wondered if Shikamaru saw the messages. He hoped he didn’t. Naruto knew that his number one priority was damage control from the disaster that he brought upon himself. He solved the answer to one of his questions through the app. It showed him who in the group viewed the unfortunate exchange. It appeared that at some point, _everyone_ watched him make a fool out of himself on the floor, table, and Gaara’s lap.  


“Wait… if that app says everyone… that means….” He talked to the walls in his apartment or his furniture whatever inanimate object was listening. Without any other liquids or solids to expel from his body, he resorted to useless gagging. “That smug bastard watched these videos…” He said hotly. He suddenly vaguely remembered the raven at the club. Was he actually there or was that in his mind? No… Naruto sat up and distinctly remembered the raven’s cold, piercing obsidian eyes on him all night. But how? He wasn’t part of the invited ten. As much as Naruto dreaded it, he needed evidence to convince himself that his mind didn’t conjure up the nightmare. He replayed the first video. He started off his performance by pulling off the railing and bouncing on his heels. Sure enough, Naruto noticed the raven in the background with those eyes glued to him. Naruto continued watching and any time the screen panned the raven, he stared at him with an inscrutable but almost enjoyable expression. It was impossible to determine for sure since it was dark, and he was far away.  


“Shit,” Naruto leaped off the bed in sheer panic mode. He texted Shikamaru faster than his fingers could accurately type. Then he crossed them hoping that his friend was awake and composed enough to meet in person. Naruto clapped his hands in appreciation when he responded. He threw on an orange hoodie and grey sweatpants then headed out the door.  


Naruto walked to a local barbeque place, the perfect food for someone who regretted their previous night choices while nursing a massive hangover. It took him twenty minutes at his tired pace. Shikamaru informed him that Choji was accompanying them which Naruto didn’t mind. He just needed food to replenish his depleted system and someone to listen to his woes. Naruto waved at the hostess and strolled over to the booth where the two of them waited. He felt like he needed to disguise himself for some reason as if all the eyes on the room watched him and knew what he did last night. The hood over his head protected him a little, and his sunglasses helped too because the room was significantly brighter than his bedroom.  


“I’m forgot you had to walk here. Shit, I’m sorry,” Shikamaru sympathized since he felt equally terrible.  


“What happened last night?” Choji said as he munched on a bag of chips.  


“Too much. Shika…” Naruto faltered unsure how to begin the conversation surrounding his debauchery.  


“I take it you remember some things….” Shikamaru twirled his straw around the rim of his glass of water.  


“No. I don’t remember anything… But I didn’t have to because I _saw_ and _read_ everything thanks to Ino’s iPhone skills and the damn GroupMe,” Naruto heaved. The smell, the lights, the clanking sounds became too much. Fortunately, he swallowed the bile back down.  


“Ah yeah… If it’s any consolation, you seemed to be enjoying yourself… It’s why I didn’t stop you… That and I myself was a little occupied….” Shikamaru winced.  


“Fuck. Everyone is going to think I’m just a drunk whore. Especially Gaara. What I did to poor Gaara…” Naruto drank the water in front of him to give his lips something to do other than speak his thoughts.  


“From the look on Gaara’s face in the video and the blush on his cheeks, I don’t think he hated it,” Choji added even though he wasn’t there, he only saw the video.  


“That might be even worse…” Naruto rested his head in his forearms on the table when the food arrived.  


“I’ll cook the meat!” Choji announced. He was the only one enthused about eating.  


“Just talk to him before or after class, Naruto. It won’t be that bad. He’ll understand. You were drunk,” Shikamaru explained. Naruto fretted when he realized he couldn’t talk to Gaara after class… That was the lab tour that he had to go on with Sasuke…  


“He’s the least of my problems, Shika. Did you even read what people said about me after? They talked about… my…” Naruto flushed. “Never mind. I can’t have people discussing my size like that at school or in public,” Naruto examined the wood grain on the table to avoid making eye contact. Sure, he estimated with confidence that his dick was bigger than the majority of his peers, but in a perfect world, that fact would have remained a secret instead of being on display.  


“I don’t think anyone will mention… That…” Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Choji reached across him to turn the steaks oblivious to the discussion.  


“Did you see that Sasuke was there last night?” Naruto blurted out unable to contain the biggest issue of all.  


“No… I seriously doubt he was. You were too drunk to remember anything without evidence…” Shikamaru said carefully and started eating to avoid saying anything else.  


“I saw him in the background when I watched the videos…. He wasn’t with our group he was with other people…” Naruto choked without the need for food in his mouth.  


“Really? That’s cool,” Shikamaru shrugged not understanding the big deal.  


“It’s everything but _cool_. He was staring at me Shika. The entire time I danced… And I…” Naruto jumped up from his seat. “Oh my god. I confronted him…” He covered his mouth with his napkin. “Fuck,” he muttered.  


“How sure are you about that?”  


“I’m positive. He said he wanted to smoke a cigarette with me. And I said I don’t smoke but I followed him out there for some reason… to this creepy alley like in the movies… And he smoked… He didn’t say much and barely looked at me… Then this girl showed up!” Naruto rambled and his wild hand gestures increased the more he remembered.  


“Yeah… I don’t know about all that…” Shikamaru calmed him. “I think you just need to take it easy on yourself. It sounds like you already know Sasuke didn’t care, and everyone else is your friend. No one is going to look at you any differently,” Shikamaru promised. Naruto wanted to buy it, but he verged on skeptical.  


“So… what did you do Shika?” Naruto smirked after he accepted his fate and noticed the bruises on his neck for the first time. Shikamaru knew exactly what he was looking at.  


“Uh… I may have made out with Temari for most of the night….” He looked out the window embarrassed. Naruto let out a little chuckle. “Hey. No comments about my hickeys and I won’t comment on your dancing skills,” He flicked a grain of rice at Naruto. They started laughing loud enough to disrupt the guests around them.  


“Deal,” Naruto said feeling a tad better about everything but still nervous for school on Monday.

………………………………………………………..

Sasuke whined as his door creaked open. He _never_ drank as much as he did last night. He always stayed within his limit but seeing the blonde move his body in such a provocative way awakened something in Sasuke that he still hadn’t processed. And Sasuke proved that not even more alcohol assisted with his dilemma because he woke up confused and sickly. He wore the same clothes as he did from the club as he laid face down into the mattress. He was glad he was on his stomach considering he had a raging hard on pressing into the bed that the unwelcome visitor wouldn’t see. Why he had one, he had no idea. He lifted his head up even though the last thing he wanted was to let the light into his eyes. He saw his phone centimeters in front of him then sunk his head back into the darkness.  


“Otouto, there is some breakfast in the kitchen if you want any… I told Kabuto to make you an omelet, and he put tomatoes in it too….” His kind older brother said gingerly as he examined the state of his younger brother who looked like a staged dead body at a crime scene.  


“Hn,” Sasuke grumbled. It was all he could manage, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was talk except for maybe less, eat.  


“What happened last night? You never drink that much…” Itachi leaned against the doorway.  


“Just go away Nii-san,” Sasuke mumbled into the mattress.  


“I know this feeling is new to you… So, a few words of advice... You need water, a cold shower, and some food to help you feel better. I’ll be around after to talk,” he smiled even though he knew Sasuke couldn’t see it.  


Sasuke slammed his fist down frustrated. Over what? He didn’t know. He moved his body to sit up slowly as the room spun around him. He felt constricted in his multiple layers of clothing, so he carefully removed his vest and shirt before feeling safe enough to shag off his pants leaving him in his boxers with his cock pushing against the fabric. He rested his head on his cheek and picked up his phone. The stupid GroupMe was on the screen when he unlocked his phone, and of course, the video Naruto dancing on the table was playing. Sasuke stared at the device unable to look away from the blonde again.  


Sasuke rarely masturbated, which was probably strange for someone of his age and physical activity level. He avoided it not because it didn’t feel good, it just wasn’t necessary. Until this moment. He felt a compulsory need to reach into his boxers and stroke his aching cock as he as his eyes tracked each swing of the blonde’s hips or contortion of his body. He pumped faster as he studied the blonde and came into his hand with a subtle moan when he reached the video where the blonde climbed on the redhead’s lap. He looked down at the mess he made slightly disgusted but also slightly relieved. He followed his brother’s suggestion and waddled to the shower to clean himself off. He chose not to think deeply about his choice of action as his cum washed down the drain. He toweled himself off and put on casual clothes, since he knew he wouldn’t venture out for the day.  


“Ah, you look much better, Sasuke,” Itachi hummed as he sipped his coffee. Sasuke thought to himself that only insane people drank coffee on a Sunday. He ignored his brother as he went into the kitchen. He took the plate that Kabuto had set out for him and picked at the omelet, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat it yet. Itachi wandered into his vicinity and observed him. “Kisame wanted me to tell you that after he apprehended Karin last night, he took her down to the police station. They kept her overnight for drunken disorderly conduct. They couldn’t prove that she is stalking you,” Itachi informed sounding matter of fact. Sasuke feigned disinterest as he continued to shift food around on his plate.  


“She really is stalking me,” he finally said in a low voice.  


“And I believe you otouto. It is just a difficult thing to prove,” he sighed. “Kisame told me that you weren’t alone in the alley… That there was another witness,” he whispered.  


“He was not involved,” Sasuke replied in an icy tone.  


“I didn’t think so… It’s just if you wanted to build a case against her at some point… you have another witness…” Itachi said.  


“No,” Sasuke slammed his palms on the table. “I don’t even know him. He was not involved,” he reiterated. Sasuke bit his lip hard enough to see blood drip on the white marble countertop.  


“Sasuke…” Itachi put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I just wanted to help. But what you said isn’t entirely true, is it? You know the blonde. He’s in your program. I’m just letting you know in case you ever change your mind…” He said then walked away. But Sasuke had already decided that absolutely no one would be involved in his personal affairs… especially not the blonde. He regretted even inviting him outside. He didn’t know why he did, and he spent the rest of the day racking his brain as to why but coming up empty every time.

…………………………………………………………………….

Naruto skipped his traditional breakfast of either instant oatmeal or instant ramen that morning because the looming conversation he needed to have with Gaara twisted his stomach into a bundle of nerves. He roamed the halls in the chemistry building as his strategy to run into the redhead before class.  


“Good morning Naruto,” Iruka greeted him with a smile.  


“Hey Iruka,” Naruto responded trying not to look distracted as he constantly scanned his surroundings.  


“I’m so happy I ran into you. I wanted to be the first one to tell you before I send out a mass email to your class that I am hosting a pool party this weekend at my house for all the first-year graduate students to celebrate making it into the program and into your groups! So, you’ll get your wish to meet my pup, Kage!” he enthused.  


“Really? That sounds like fun!” Naruto enthused until he remembered the situation that he put himself in with his actions over the weekend…  


“Yes. Have to do that while the weather is still hot. Spread the word! It’s a really fun event every year. All the professors attend and mingle with the students they chose for their respective groups. And Asuma always grills out,” he beamed.  


“Yeah, that sounds great,” Naruto flashed him a smile back. “I’ll see you later!” He waved and then took off in the opposite direction when he saw the person that he desperately needed to talk to walking ahead.  


“Gaara,” Naruto caught up to him and tried to catch his breath.  


“Hey, Naruto,” the redhead gave him a puzzled look as he watched his chest rise and fall rapidly.  


“I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?” he asked.  


“Sure…” The redhead glanced over his shoulder. Naruto took his hand and led him to a nook near the men’s bathroom. As good as any spot for a private conversation.  


“I wanted to apologize for Saturday. I’m really, really sorry. I was so drunk, and I know it’s not an excuse…” Naruto fumbled around for the right words. Gaara stopped his train of thought by squeezing his hand.  


“It’s completely okay. I… understand,” the redhead blushed a brighter shade of red than his cheeks.  


“Gaara, I’m still really sorry. It was tasteless of me, and I don’t want you to think anything different about me…” Naruto gazed full of remorse into the emerald eyes of the redhead.  


“I’m not mad, and I don’t think anything different. I promise,” he pressed his soft lips to Naruto’s equally soft cheek as the bathroom door swung open and the raven caught sight of them. Naruto could feel the negative aura coming from Sasuke’s impenetrable stare as he passed by them. It was the kind of energy that crazy people who hunt ghosts’ sense with their emf detectors. Naruto shivered as if the room dropped twenty degrees.  


“Thank you. We need to get to class. I’ll see you this weekend at Iruka’s pool party?” Naruto called as he walked away from the redhead needing space to refocus before class started.  


“There is a pool party?” Gaara raised a brow.  


“Yeah, we will be getting an email about it. It’s to celebrate choosing our groups or something like that,” Naruto explained. He froze in his tracks when it dawned on him that he completed zero of the five required faculty interviews even though he knew he would end up in Kakashi’s group. Well, hopefully he would after the lab tour… Oh god… Naruto walked into class with a million other things on his mind that did not include the cross-coupling reactions unit that they were starting today.  


“You good? You look pale,” Shikamaru commented as Naruto sank in his chair. Gaara sat next to him looking self-conscious as he wondered if Naruto’s sudden change in appearance had something to do with the kiss he planted on his cheek.  


“I just realized I’m way behind and have a lot of stuff to do and sitting in this class is not helping me,” he sighed.  


“Ugh don’t we all. I never want to sit in class,” Shikamaru whined, and his apathy distracted Naruto long enough for him to give a brief smile. 

…………………………………………………………

Sasuke found it difficult to concentrate in class between the spiked golden hair shining front of him, and the impending reunion with him after class. He noticed his handwriting was sloppier compared to his usual immaculate penmanship. And, he occasionally missed jotting down additional information Kakashi gave that was not in his notes. He glanced every so often at the clock ticking down the minutes until the period ended. He was just thankful it wasn’t his day to go to the board. Hinata looked like she was about to faint, and the marker fell out of her hand several times, but she made it through unscathed. Overall, he rated his performance in class as poor for the day.  


“Well… I guess that is it for this period. Don’t forget to study for your exam next week over the weekend. I know the pool party is this Saturday, but don’t neglect the rest of that time you have,” Kakashi warned. “And Naruto and Sasuke, if you still have time for that lab tour, please come up to the front,” Kakashi looked up at both of them. Sasuke watched the blonde make his down to stand by Kakashi. He never turned around to see if Sasuke was following behind him. Sasuke stood on the opposite side of Naruto suddenly feeling lightheaded and uncomfortable in his presence. His anger resurfaced over what he witnessed between him and the redhead when he exited the bathroom, but he wasn’t accustomed to that level of emotion. So, he shoved it down into his subconscious to cope.  


“Excellent. You are both here. Let’s go,” the silver haired man said before the three of them traveled down the hallway in complete silence until they stopped in front of a grated glass door. 

“Well, this is it. Normally, I would make you wear goggles, but we are just going to do a walk through,” he smiled. Sasuke stared at the floor or the wall next to him. Anywhere to avoid the blonde. Naruto took his passiveness offensively.  


“You could say hi to me, teme,” Naruto smirked as he tried to reign in his animosity for the raven. Sasuke flashed him wide, obsidian eyes in return that demonstrated surprise by his blatant call out.  


“Hi usuratonkachi,” he curled his lip slightly into what the average person would call a smile but for Sasuke, it also looked unnatural and a bit strained.  


“Ugh that name again,” Naruto rolled his eyes as Kakashi walked ahead of them pointing out the different communal amenities that the lab possesses.  


“Are either of you listening? Why are neither of you praising the almighty CombiFlash? Or would you rather do columns by hand?” Kakashi gave a long sigh.  


“Oh, it’s totally awesome that you have one of those,” Naruto commented and petted the automated instrument capable of performing tedious purifications.  


“Good. Don’t break her. As you can see, we use argon gas in our lab. It’s more expensive than nitrogen gas, but its heavier too. A lot of the reactions we run in here are air and moisture sensitive. I know you may not have a lot of experience with those, Sasuke, but you will get trained as needed,” Kakashi remarked. Sasuke tensed in annoyance at the professor’s implication that he lacked proper training especially in front of the blonde. Sasuke was shocked though that the blonde stayed quiet and offered no snarky retort.  


“I know how to use compressed gases,” Sasuke muttered.  


“That is excellent. Each hood is connected to its own tank. Now, let me show you where our rotavapor distillation equipment is. We have two of them for solvent removal…” Kakashi strolled to the other side of the lab to a hood that faced outside wall.  


“Do you think you’ll join this group?” Naruto asked Sasuke in a nonchalant way, and the raven blinked at him. Sasuke sensed no hint of aggravation in his tone, but that didn’t stop a knot from forming in his gut.  


“I guess,” Sasuke tried to sound unfazed, and he shrugged. He expected the blonde to eventually ask him personal, invasive questions regarding their encounter on Saturday night, but he hoped that the blonde didn’t remember since he was in worse shape than Sasuke when he left the club. He briefly made eye contact with his overwhelming azure eyes remembering the videos he watched if him dancing yesterday. He blushed and quickly turned his head.  


“I was just wondering because I haven’t had my interview with Kakashi yet…” he sounded almost nervous and was oblivious to the raven’s blush.  


“It wasn’t a big deal. He’s just talks about himself most of the time then asks you a few questions,” Sasuke said rationally.  


“Thanks,” The blonde whispered. Sasuke could feel the blonde smiling at him but he couldn’t face him. Since the blonde always glared at him, he figured his smile would blind him, and that terrified Sasuke because he didn’t understand why he even made that assumption.  


“All done. Who can’t wait to get started?” Kakashi joked with no hint of sarcasm.  


Ultimately, Sasuke knew it was inevitable that he would end up in Kakashi’s group when it would be announced at the lousy pool party. He also considered it a guarantee at this point that the blonde would join in the same group as well. He stared blankly at the professor while simultaneously avoiding looking at the blonde. In his head, he surveyed potential excuses to evade the social event this weekend even though he knew the effort was futile. He would have to go.

…………………………………………………………

The week breezed by as Naruto was kept busy with his faculty interviews and piles of homework. Like he anticipated, he listed Professor Kakashi as his number one choice of research group. Everything in his personal life went back to normal for the most part too. His friends didn’t give him too much shit for his antics at the club. At least, no one tried to embarrass him further about it. He even sensed that he gained their respect? He received random invites from his peers for coffee, lunch, study sessions etc. meaning he was rarely alone, which pleased him. The only person who rarely spoke to him was Sasuke, but he didn’t mind having limited interaction with the moody raven anyway. He figured that on Saturday it would be announced that they were in the same group, so he cherished the uncomplicated days until then because he had a gut feeling that they would come to a screeching halt.  


Iruka asked Naruto if he could come over to his house early to help him set up for the pool party. While Naruto hadn’t known Iruka for long, he felt a kinship with him reminiscent of that to his previous advisor, Jiraiya. He said yes without hesitation. He contemplated what to wear at the same time that the group message discussed the unimportant topic.

_So…. Like how sexy can my bikini be for this? I mean I know professors are going to be there but…. I can still dress hott right? I spent money on my tits, can’t keep them too caged. -Ino_  


_I say go for it. Sky’s out, thighs out for me. -Kiba_  


_What thighs? You have chicken legs. You skip leg day lol -Neji_  


_Fuck off. You don’t even go to the gym, Neji. -Kiba_  


_Some of us have good genes and don’t need to -Neji_  


_I have a green speedo. Is that too much? -Lee_  


_Nah. That’s the spirit. -Kiba_

Naruto chuckled to himself over the ridiculous conversation. He chose a more conservative route with his attire: orange swim trunks and a white mesh shirt. He didn’t want to strut around shirtless in front of his professors or give his peers any additional ammunition in the group chat regarding his physique. Shit. He realized that while it was great that he agreed to arrive early to Iruka’s house, he had no transportation to get there, and he couldn’t afford a cab since it was too far away. He panicked and texted Shikamaru who bailed him out of all his oversights. Fortunately, Shikamaru was ready early for the event and left his place to pick up the blonde.  


“You’re a lifesaver,” Naruto said as he climbed into his friend’s Jeep.  


“That’s what I’m here for,” he quipped.  


“Maybe I need to get a bike or something,” Naruto commented as he stared out the window.  


“This place would still be too far to bike to but nice thought. Do you think we will actually swim? Water isn’t really my thing. It’s such a drag,” he sighed.  


“I hope not…” Naruto faltered.  


“Why? You don’t feel like getting half naked in front of everyone?” Shikamaru teased. Naruto punched him lightly on the arm.  


“No. I prefer to keep this event PG… I just hope everyone else feels that way but judging from the GroupMe earlier… That does not seem to be Ino’s intention,” Naruto laughed as he tapped his foot to the song playing on the radio.  


“Haha. Definitely not,” Shikamaru agreed.  


“Are you nervous about seeing Temari?” Naruto turned his head to observe his friend wearing non-descript gray swim trunks and an olive-green shirt.  


“Always. I kinda want to avoid her…” He said staring at the road.  


“Have you talked to her since the club? I see your neck is healing nicely,” Naruto laughed as he poked at the marks.  


“Shut up. And not really. I don’t know what she wants from me. She makes out with me for two hours straight, but does she want me to ask her on a date? I have no clue… So, I’m just going to hide from her I guess…” Shikamaru said.  


“Sounds like a great plan, Shika,” Naruto’s voice dripped with playful sarcasm. “Aren’t you worried that you might end up in her group?”  


“Nah. She’s definitely joining Buki’s group,” he exhaled.  


“That’s where Gaara is going too,” Naruto said quietly. “At least until we all find out for sure today…” His palms clammed up and he bounced his knee as adrenaline surged through him. He was more nervous for the party than he thought.  


“How is that going? You two hung out since your apology?” Shikamaru broke his focus on the road to raise a brow at the blonde.  


“Kinda... Just studying at this local coffee shop. I got the feeling that he had a crush on me after he kissed me on the cheek after I apologized. So… I had to tell him that I didn’t see him that way when we met up….” Naruto trailed off.  


“You didn’t tell me that! He kissed you on the cheek?” Shikamaru asked concerned that his friend didn’t confide in him.  


“Yeah… After I told him about how sorry I was after the whole club incident… I got the feeling that the way he was responding to me indicated he had a crush on me, and then he did that... I thought about it for a while, but I just don’t see him that way. I told him when he invited me to study for the organic exam next week,” he confessed.  


“Ah. Well, that makes sense. Then is everything okay between both of you?” He side eyed Naruto to check his expression when he replied.  


“Yes. He was understanding. We are still friends. I can’t tell someone that they have to stop having a crush on me, but I know it will fade out. Eventually he will meet someone that is right for him,” Naruto sounded hopeful.  


“Just like you will find the right person for you too,” Shikamaru added. Naruto shot him a dimpled smile as they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to the address, the quaint, single-story house was not what Naruto pictured in his head, but he liked the actual version much better.  


“Wow, this place is nice,” Naruto stepped out of the car and admired the cottage styled house outside of the city limits.  


“Should I just get in my car and circle around until it officially starts at 1:00pm?” Shikamaru asked.  


“Why would you do that? You are here!” Naruto cocked his head at him missing his logic.  


“Well, he didn’t invite me to show up early….” Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck thankful that his swim trunks had pockets that he could then stuff his hands into.  


“Do whatever you want. I’ll see you when you come back then,” Naruto waved to his strange friend and rang the doorbell. Immediately, a dog barked, and he heard its paws clicking towards the entryway. Hearing the excited animal elevated his mood, and he forgot about all of his anxieties surrounding the party.  


“Hey Naruto! Thank you for coming by early. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble. Iruka patted his shoulder as the golden retriever demanded attention as he chased around Naruto in overzealous circles.  


“Hey Kage!” Naruto leaned over to pet the hyper dog whose copper fur matched the wooden floors. “He’s beautiful,” Naruto complimented. “And so is your house. Wow, this is nice.”  


“Come in. Come in,” Iruka gestured and walked toward the kitchen. Naruto followed him as Kage stuck by his side occasionally jumping up for attention. “Sorry. Kage, down,” Iruka scolded the dog as best as he could with his kind voice. “Sorry, he gets really excited when he meets new people,” he sighed. “Want something to drink? Kurenai informed me that seltzers are what the kids are into these days, so I bought a variety of flavors…” he rummaged through a cooler.  


“Like alcohol? I thought…” Naruto did not expect the gathering was laid back enough for everyone to drink.  


“Of course. Everyone attending is adults. Do you honestly think professors would show up if I didn’t provide alcohol?” Iruka teased. Naruto petted Kage running his fingers through his soft, wavy fur.  


“Well, I guess that makes sense? I’ll take watermelon or mango. Doesn’t really matter to me,” he answered honestly. Iruka tossed him one, and Naruto clicked it open without examining the label. Kage looked up at him begging for a sip, but Naruto just patted him on the head instead.  


“The only thing I really need help with is putting out enough chairs for everyone and getting the microphone set up. I guess I could have done all that myself but…” Iruka stopped.  


“It’s no problem. I understand wanting company. Want to help me with the chairs, Kage?” Naruto asked the dog and he barked in response and lifted up his paw. “He’s so smart,” Naruto praised as he shook the dog’s paw as if it was a human hand.  


“He is when he listens,” Iruka commented from the kitchen as he took different dips out of the refrigerator. “The chairs are in the garage. I’m sorry I should have told you,” he sighed.  


“No problem. We’ll find them. Won’t we boy?” the dog barked again as he brushed against Naruto’s side following his new best friend. The in-ground pool in the backyard was bigger than Naruto expected and had a calming waterfall feature and an elevated hot tub while still matching the suburban style of the home. The backyard was just big enough to accommodate all the seats. Naruto set the microphone on the patio. He dreaded its use but decided not to ask Iruka about it because he didn’t want to be consumed with anxiety. Kage helped calm his nerves so far, which he appreciated. In return, he made sure to give the dog extra attention. Kage abandoned him though for a swim in the pool, so he went back inside to see what else he could do to help Iruka.  


“Wow, this all looks great!” Naruto admired all the appetizers. “Do you know whose group I’m in?” He leaned on the countertop popping a carrot in his mouth.  


“I do, but I’m not going to tell you,” Iruka smiled. Naruto pouted. The sound of the doorbell scared Naruto and prompted a sopping wet Kage to sprint through the house barking.  


“Kage!” Iruka screamed. “Get over here! Everything is all wet,” Iruka hung his head.  


“I’ll get him outside then wipe everything up. Don’t worry about it. It’s my fault for leaving the screen door open,” Naruto apologized feeling guilty. Naruto ushered the dog outside and made sure he couldn’t get back inside. Kage whined but Naruto knew he wouldn’t be alone for long. Iruka cleaned the mess with a towel and instructed Naruto to answer the door. He was surprised to greet most of his classmates.  


“Hey guys,” Naruto said shyly though he didn’t know why.  


“Sup blondie. Swimwear suits your tan,” Ino gushed. She wasn’t joking in the GroupMe. Her skimpy purple string bikini left little to the imagination, but it didn’t arouse Naruto because he wasn’t straight. He gave her a friendly hug along with Sakura, Lee, and Kiba. Shikamaru trailed in behind them. He didn’t have to hug him since they sort of came together. He greeted Neji and Hinata who walked in together holding hands. He nodded at Temari, Gaara and Konkuro who also came as a packaged unit. He was happy to see Gaara didn’t show up alone. Choji trailed behind everyone with along with Tenten. He also gave them casual hugs.  


“I’ll bring some food out into the backyard. We will mostly hang out there,” Iruka announced. Naruto took it as a sign to encourage them to follow him like a herd of sheep as he led the way.  


“This place is sweet. I can’t wait to get into that pool,” Ino said.  


“You actually plan on swimming?” Choji commented with a mouthful of a different bag of chips than the one he usually carries.  


“Duh, it’s a pool party and we were all told to wear swimsuits,” she chided.  


“Some of us just chose more tasteful ones,” Kiba commented in a teasing tone.  


“Shut up, you love it,” Ino twirled around. Naruto observed their banter and appreciated it.  


The graduate students mingled before the professors began arriving then the atmosphere became a little tenser, but no one acknowledged it. Kakashi was the hold up for beginning the traditional announcement of the groups since he had yet to make an appearance. His tardiness was no surprise to anyone, but it created a layer of unrest among the graduate students who were tired of waiting. Naruto hadn’t noticed Sasuke either until he turned around from a conversation with Iruka and saw the raven staring at him presumably lost in thought. Naruto ignored it and assumed he took his piercing eyes out of context. He was probably focused on something else. Naruto slid past him on his way to get another drink, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the raven’s eyes followed him wherever he went. He definitely didn’t want to debate possible reasons.

…………………………………………………………

Kakashi chose the edge of the pool as the location to sit down and chat with his new students. He perched himself on the rock ledge of the hot tub while he observed them below. The girl with the pink hair, Sakura, seemed enthused to be in the same group as the raven, Sasuke. The blonde, Naruto did his best to look indifferent as his lips curled in contempt towards the raven while his eyes rolled at the girl named after cherry blossoms. Kakashi sighed internally knowing he would have his work cut out for himself with this group, and he already suspected that he would have to deal with a lot of turmoil, unrelated to chemistry, amongst the three of them.  


“You’re splashing me dobe,” Sasuke accused Naruto who was dangling his legs in the pool kicking them gently.  


“What are you, a witch teme? Can’t handle a little water?” Naruto smirked at the raven then dipped his hand in the pool and flicked water at the raven. Sasuke responded by shoving the blonde which knocked him into Sakura. Kakashi wondered if they intended to insult each other or if it was something else. Whatever their underlying issue was, he just prayed it was something he didn’t have to know about. And, Kakashi was not the praying type.  


“Don’t splash, Sasuke-kun Naruto. You are so rude,” Sakura scolded as she pushed Naruto upright.  


“Me? I’m the rude one? He’s the one that is too good to hang out with any of us!” Naruto waved his hands at her like he was scaring away a grizzly bear.  


“No. Just too good to hang out with you,” Sasuke retorted quietly.  


“Then why did you…” Naruto started his rebuttal, but he stopped. Kakashi guessed the look on the raven’s face made the blonde retreat. His expression showed vulnerability, and Kakashi could tell that Naruto was a perceptive person, and for whatever reason he wanted to preserve the integrity of the raven even though at first observation they appeared to be at odds.  


“Well, I guess we all sort of know each other…” Kakashi deemed it safe to speak since the childish conflict died down. The three of them grimaced at each other and then their advisor. Kakashi sighed. “All of you chose to be in this group, and I chose you as well. So, it is probably in your best interest to get along…” He treaded lightly on the subject. “Anyway… I was thinking we could all say something unique about ourselves… To facilitate a better group dynamic…” He put his hand under his chin. The three of them stared at him with blank expressions. “I can go first… I like to cook, and I have a pug named Pakun,” Kakashi exhaled. He pointed to Naruto.  


“Hmmm. My favorite color is orange and my favorite food is ramen,” the blonde smiled and the sun casted off the pool into his eyes lighting him up. The raven scoffed at his answer which offended Naruto. “Watch it or I’ll push you in teme,” he growled.  


“You wouldn’t dare,” he glared at the blonde. Kakashi detected amusement?  


“Guys, will you just do the simple favor I asked. Sakura, what is a fact about yourself?” He groaned.  


“Um… I really like… shopping,” she almost whispered. Neither of the boys cared about her response.  


“And you, Sasuke?” Kakashi was convinced that sighing would become an automatic response with this group.  


"There is nothing anyone needs to know about me,” he murmured. Naruto did not accept his answer.  


“What? What does that mean? Just say something,” Naruto pressured aggravated by the raven's insolence.  


“No. It’s irrelevant,” he huffed crossing his arms.  


“It is relevant! This is your group for the next two years whether you like it or not. Our professor asked you to name one thing about yourself, and you can’t do that?” Naruto’s face reddened as his temper rose.  


“Leave me alone,” the raved turned his head in the opposite direction.  


“Say something or you are going in the water,” the blonde threatened.  


“You wouldn’t do that. You don’t know if I can even swim.” The words left Sasuke’s mouth faster than he realized that the blonde _did know_ that he knew how to swim because he saw him at the rec center. Sasuke stood up. “I don’t have to be here.”  


“Sasuke,” Naruto said his name almost apologetically then jumped to his feet. Kakashi watched too apathetic to interfere as the situation unfolded. Naruto touched the raven’s wrist, too long for a fleeting brush but too short of an amount of time for the contact to be considered a hold. Neither of them spoke but the raven sat back down at a slightly farther distance from the blonde. He knotted his black shirt and stared into the water.  


“Okay…” Kakashi transitioned. “How about we move on and I tell you a little bit about what you will start working on….” He examined their faces, and the disinterest written on them told him that it was safe for him to proceed. “I have assigned Sasuke and Naruto each a total synthesis of a natural product. Sasuke, the first step of yours will involve the nucleophilic addition of tert butyl lithium to a starting aldehyde, which you will need special training in the handling of pyrophoric reagents to use it…” Kakashi peered at the raven with one eye open expecting daggers coming his way, and he assumed correctly. “And I planned on having Naruto teach you since he has experience…” Kakashi knew that he was about to incite a war with his comment, and it came to fruition.  


“Why can’t you teach me?” Sasuke said coldly.  


“Well… I’m busy teaching organic one undergrad students and…” Kakashi scratched his head.  


“So, you are above having me help you with something too?” Naruto balled his hand into a fist. The raven noticed.  


“You just better know what you are doing,” he warned in a low voice.  


“Trust me, I’m capable,” Naruto spit.  


Kakashi wished that he could say the end of their chat ended better than it started, but he settled for about the same or if he was being honest, worse. When he dismissed them to disperse with the rest of their peers, Sasuke and Naruto couldn’t separate fast enough as they both held onto so much negativity. Sakura seemed put in the middle except she was not a neutral party because she clearly displayed an affinity for the raven. Kakashi needed another drink, so he joined the other professors to catch up and gossip. He wondered how the problems of his group would stack up to the others.  


“How did your group go? It looked a little tense over there at times. Trouble in paradise?” Kurenai snickered.  


“Ugh. You aren’t kidding. They are smart but have such egos and tempers,” Kakashi popped the cap on a can of beer and started drinking it.  


“My group seems delightful. Quiet and studious. I expect all of them to perform well in classes and get research done with no hiccups,” Kurenai boasted.  


“I got one that is smart but lazy is hell. One that is smart but eats so much he’ll probably have a heart attack, and one that is smart but has a loudmouth that is bound to get her into trouble. I guess it could be worse,” Asuma shrugged. He almost put his arm around Kurenai’s waist, but Kakashi raised his brow so Asuma resisted.  


“You guys are all a bunch of negative nellies. My group is awesome. Neji, Tenten, and especially Lee are going to be excellent biochemists,” Gai enthused.  


“Careful playing favorites, Gai,” Kakashi tsked.  


“I don’t have favorite students, Kakashi,” he disagreed.  


“Sounds like it. Maybe it’s just because the two of you have the same haircut,” Kakashi teased and the professor’s laughed.  


“That is not it. The kid is bright and special,” Gai defended but only dug himself further into the favoritism hole.  


“That’s what they all say,” Kakashi teased.  


“Sounds like you need to worry about your own group considering they don’t even get along,” Gai taunted.  


“Perhaps you are right. I should probably go check on them…” Kakashi got another beer then waved to the rest of the faculty before he set off hopefully not break up a conflict.

…………………………………………………………

Sasuke lounged in a chair poolside with a drink in his hand. Prada shades shielded his obsidian eyes from the bright sun and allowed him to watch the blonde in front of him unnoticed as he cackled in the water. Naruto splashed Kiba and hollered in his boisterous voice. Gregarious people usually annoyed Sasuke, and if he avoided anyone, it was someone who didn’t stop talking. But he didn’t mind listening to the blonde chatter and carry on until water doused his legs disturbing his peace.  


“Watch it dobe,” Sasuke hid the slight enjoyment in his voice.  


“Sorry teme,” the blonde pursed his lips defiantly. He swam over and rested his forearms on the ledge of the pool. Sasuke swallowed from the close proximity that permitted him to visualize the blonde’s tan body adorned with water droplets and his blue eyes that matched the pool water. Sasuke suddenly felt parched and took a sip of his drink. “Come in the water with us. I know you can swim,” he said quieter than he had been talking to everyone else.  


“Why?” Sasuke asked dumbly. He couldn’t think of something better to say considering he had no clue why the blonde wanted him to join them in the first place.  


“Because you could try assimilating with the group for a change instead of being a mopey loner,” Naruto teased and flashed him a dimpled smile. Sasuke felt his chest tighten and wished his shades covered the blush on his cheeks.  


“I’m okay here,” he said. He waited for Naruto to resume swimming, but the blonde watched him for a few minutes. Sasuke wondered if he expected him to change his mind.  


“Or I can get out of the pool and make you come in,” the blonde said deviously after his long pause.  


“Stop,” Sasuke said with an edge in his tone that made Naruto back off. He swam to reconvene with his friends, and a part of Sasuke wished he was still perched on the side of the pool even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone not even fully to himself.  


“I’ve got the perfect idea,” the other obnoxious but platinum blonde stepped into the pool. “Let’s play chicken,” Ino winked.  


“Oooh that’s a great idea,” Kiba agreed, and Sasuke rolled his eyes because of course he would agree to that. Sasuke waited for Naruto to accept or reject the proposal.  


“Okay! Hmm. I can support someone,” Naruto offered. Sasuke tensed at his admission. He scanned the pool trying to determine who would volunteer.  


“I’ll play,” Gaara said quietly.  


“Okay,” Naruto smiled but not wide enough to show his dimples. Sasuke noticed and slouched in his chair a bit smugger. He folded his hands-on top of his black shirt and continued to observe. He clenched his teeth as the redhead mounted Naruto’s shoulders while Kiba held up Ino. He could tell that the redhead was enjoying his position by the way he clung onto Naruto’s neck and draped his legs snugly over his shoulders. Sasuke never felt envious. He didn’t have to get jealous. He had possessions that most people would never dream of owning though he didn't understood their jealousy towards fancy clothes and jewelry. He certainly never got jealous over people either because he didn’t make connections to them in the first place or develop strong emotions. But a strange feeling conjured a pang in the pit of his stomach. He set his drink on the concrete wondering if he just reached his limit. He couldn’t be jealous over someone he didn’t know and didn’t care about. That was not the explanation. He continued to watch their match. He smiled when the redhead fell into the water. He hoped that Naruto dropped him on purpose, but he knew that Naruto was not that type of person.  


“You okay? Sorry I could hold you any longer,” Naruto checked on Gaara as he came up for air.  


“Yes, I’m good. Thank you,” the redhead touched Naruto on the arm and Sasuke winced. Someone touched his shoulder and for a moment, he thought whoever it was busted his eavesdropping.  


“Hey, Sasuke. Do you have a minute?” Sasuke knew it was the smooth voice of his advisor.  


“Ugh, sure,” he stood up and dusted off his shirt. Kakashi led him to the other side of the backyard. Sasuke waited for him to speak and felt awkward already. He heard shouting from the pool, and he was eager to return to his post.  


“I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for making it seem like you needed all this extra help earlier. I know you are a talented and capable chemist…. I just can’t have any accidents in the lab or anyone getting hurt,” he said. Sasuke stared at him with a bored facial expression.  


“Yeah, sure. I get it,” he said quickly.  


“And I know you are probably offended that I asked one of your peers to teach you, but honestly, he has more experience than me. At this point, these hands have not been around chemicals for a minute,” he laughed. Sasuke smiled meekly.  


“It’s fine,” he lied. Having Naruto train him was absolutely _not_ fine. Not only did it wound his ego, but it meant that they were forced to interact in a circumstance that made the blonde superior. Kakashi patted him on the shoulder. By the time Sasuke turned around, everyone was out of the pool and in their towels looking at something on their phone. He discerned they took a group picture which he didn’t want to participate in anyway. The party winded down and he managed to avoid his fellow graduate students. He did watch from afar as Naruto played with Iruka’s dog and floated to different conversations like a helium balloon in the sky. Sasuke received a text from Kisame and he breathed knowing that the limo was out front to pick him up. He exited out the gate undetected disappearing as mysteriously as he arrived, but he wanted it to be that way. No one could know that he had a scoffer drive him everywhere _especially_ in a limousine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo much to say. first next chapter will have the lab training. I introduced the topic but Naruto will be the one to explain it in grave (but not boring hopefully) detail. I know no one is rushing to google tert butyl lithium so don't hahahaha and be surprised. :) I'm still coming up with other ideas for next chapter too after that. They do have an exam coming up so maybe a study session. Open to ideas.
> 
> I hope you liked the post clubbing aftermath POV's with Naruto and Sasuke. Those were super fun to write and quick for me. lol
> 
> The lab tour wasn't that important but it did give a glimpse of Naruto being vulnerable with Sasuke and not all ready to attack him for being an asshole lol
> 
> I hope I did well with the GroupMe chats. Those are fun to write too
> 
> I hope you liked more Naruto Shika bonding and then later Naruto Iruka bonding.
> 
> The pool party really stumped me until I thought lets throw in a Kakashi POV which I hope worked well since that was kinda canon in his POV when he makes the team introduce themselves. I hope you liked the glimpse at the end in Sasuke's POV. I wrote that very quickly so hopefully it is as thoughtful as i wanted it to be.


	6. Carbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of the like five people who read this :)
> 
> Here is the 6th chapter of this pet project of mine. This one is special to me and has probably my favorite scene I've written in either of my fics because I'm science biased. Lol. There is some science in this chapter!! But I hope it is more than just some lab work I really tried to give both Naruto and Sasuke's perspectives as our sunshine teaches our favorite moody raven something.
> 
> Besides the lab training:
> 
> -Naruto and Sasuke study
> 
> -Naruto goes on a double date
> 
> -Sasuke does something unprecedented when a certain someone gets sick :')
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact at the beginning of this chapter is TRUE. You can look it up on the internet lol
> 
> I tried to be very conscious this chapter of moving slightly forward but also reminding myself to reign it in and keep it awkward so hopefully those come through especially in the last scene because I really wanted to keep going hahaha.
> 
> This chapter has some language and like in the excerpt at the beginning, the science in this chapter is fairly accurate but NOT meant to be attempted by anyone who is untrained.
> 
> I also did something a little different with this chapter. I've been studying that you need to let your readers assume and gather their own opinions, so I left the scenes choppy on purpose. You don't know what happened in between instead of me just catching you up on the events prior to the next scene. I think it's more interesting but let me know if you needed more info.

_There are almost ten million known compounds that contain carbon making carbon the most promiscuous element on the periodic table. Some forms of carbon are the basis of life while others cause death. In 2008, the first criminal investigation from the result of an academic lab death was launched at UCLA. A graduate student using the chemical discussed in this chapter died 18 days after the injuries sustained from being caught on fire. **Pyrophoric chemicals must be handled properly**. In this chapter, Naruto supervises Sasuke in one of the proper protocols. Never attempt to work with substances you don’t know how use._

Naruto neglected studying for the organic exam until Tuesday, which coincidentally was the night before. He didn’t procrastinate on purpose. He just had more enticing offers than sitting down and working problems from a textbook for hours on end. The one study session he did have with Gaara seemed so long ago, and it wasn’t that productive considering Naruto spent the majority of it contemplating when to reveal to him that he only saw him as a friend and nothing more. Gaara didn’t reach out after that about another session which also meant that Naruto didn’t remember to study in the first place. 

He sat in his square, cramped and poorly ventilated office that he received the keys to yesterday. The office was situated with four equal sized desks. He took the one in the far-right corner conveniently next to the mini fridge. Sasuke was next to him against his wishes because Sakura demanded the desk across from them being the only female in the group. She took out the divider giving herself an even larger desk. The arrangement annoyed Naruto, but he had no legitimate opposition, so he gave up before he even started. 

He lost track of time on how long his eyes skimmed the same page. He slumped in his chair as his head hung lower, braving to land on the book. He allowed it, and he dozed off to sleep. At some point, the motion activated lights had shut off due to the stillness in the room. But Naruto jolted upright when the lights suddenly came on. He expected to see a custodian maybe, but when he whipped his head around, the raven stared at him blankly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sasuke said defensively. 

“It’s okay,” the blonde slurred and reached his arms to the ceiling stretching. He carefully observed the raven sit next to him as he took out his supplies in a methodical way. First his binder then his textbook followed by a mechanical pencil all neatly placed in front of him. “Did you wait till the last minute too?” Naruto asked him in a casual tone. Under normal circumstances, he would avoid speaking to him, but Naruto was sleepy and a little bored. He lacked necessary social interaction since he began studying hours ago. He figured it would help him stay awake even if the raven was his last choice for conversation.

“No, I have been studying every night,” Sasuke replied smugly. Naruto leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He peaked one sapphire eye at the raven. Sasuke pretended to ignore him, but he felt the intensity from just one of those vibrant eyes looking at him.

“I can’t study at night,” the blonde said absentmindedly as he rocked in his chair.

“Then go home because I can,” the raven retorted. His inflection came across as crass and unwelcoming, but he didn’t actually want the blonde to leave. He made the atmosphere of studying less drab just from the few minutes of being in his presence.

“If I go home, I won’t study,” Naruto laughed. The raven jerked his head away from the page he was reading to confront those azure eyes for a split second because it was all he could handle. “What?” Naruto asked confused.

“You are distracting me dobe,” Sasuke muttered. Naruto took pleasure in getting on the raven’s nerves. He wanted to find more buttons to push.

“Let’s study together teme,” Naruto proposed assuming the raven would hate the idea. He propped his feet up on his desk insinuating that his offer wasn’t serious.

“No. I don’t study with people,” Sasuke declined. His stomach knotted. He didn’t want to actually study with this fool, did he?

“Do you do _anything_ with people, Sasuke?” Naruto asked with a mixture of sarcasm and curiosity.

“Not really.” He stared at the textbook, but all the words jumbled together. He couldn’t focus. Not with the blonde interrogating him. And those eyes staring at him. And the smell of his cologne or was vanilla and amber his natural scent? Sasuke didn’t know and he didn’t dare venture close enough to find out.

“Maybe people would like you more if you actually socialized,” Naruto hummed.

“Maybe there is a chance you will do well on the test tomorrow if you socialize less and study more,” Sasuke quipped. Then he turned to the blonde and smirked. Naruto noticed the way his supple, pink lips curled to make the gesture. He swallowed.

“Whatever. I’m going to do better than you on the test anyway,” Naruto shrugged with his feet still propped on the desk. “Some people can multitask. Talk _and_ study,” he emphasized and leaned toward the raven. Naruto noticed the way the raven shifted slightly away from him. He wondered if he pushed him too far and made him uncomfortable. He was just teasing. He wasn’t trying to be insulting. The raven buried his face in the reactions below while Naruto watched him more than he studied. He didn’t mean to offend him, but he didn’t know how to break the awkward silence between them. Eventually, he got tired again. His eyelids drooped and felt heavy. His shoulders relaxed. His breathing slowed down. He unintentionally fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………..

The soft snores coming from the blonde provided a nice ambient noise for Sasuke as he tried to absorb as much information as he could. Occasionally, he “checked” on the blonde as if he was a patient in a hospital. Or, at least, that is what he told himself that he was doing. He observed the way his chest rose and fell in the most effortless manner as well as the pocket of air that pushed up his choppy bangs that covered most of his forehead every time he exhaled. His blue eyes were hidden under his thick lashes, but Sasuke could feel their vibrancy poking through the darkness still illuminating the room somehow. Even as a true lover of the night and his preference to bask in it, Sasuke knew the importance of sleep particularly on the night before an exam. So, at 2:30am, he shut his book. Kisame was parked out front waiting for him. He looked at the blonde sleeping peacefully feeling guilty for leaving him though he owed him nothing. He placed his palm on the blonde’s broad shoulder surprised to feel incredible warmth seeping through the shirt, but he didn’t stir. He was in a deeper sleep than Sasuke thought.

“Naruto,” he whispered hoping that a lesser volume wouldn’t startle him. It dawned on him that he never said his name before. His actual name. Not the specific insult he concocted for him or another common one. The three syllables didn’t sound as weird out loud as he thought they would. He saw the blonde’s head tilt up from lying on crossed arms when Sasuke realized that his hand was still on his shoulder. He yanked it away dramatically. The blonde gave him a strange look as he blinked several times. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m leaving…” Sasuke said aware of how pointless his admission was once the words left his mouth.

“Mkay. What time is it?” Naruto asked groggily anticipating that he slept for an hour max.  


“It’s 2:30…” Sasuke said.

“Really?” Naruto sat up a little more alert. “Thank you for waking me. I need to study more. Shit,” the blonde flipped through pages of his notes clearly flustered and still half asleep.

“Shouldn’t you go home?” Sasuke questioned.

“Nah, I live kinda far away,” he said as he copied down a reaction that he looked at earlier.

“Don’t you have a car?” He didn’t know why he cared about the blonde’s transportation. So, he avoided drawing a conclusion whether this exchange qualified as caring in the first place. 

“No. I got a bike this yesterday though. I rode it over here. I’ll just stay and study.” The blonde assured him practically waving Sasuke off with his hand. Sasuke would offer to take him back to where he lived if he was the one driving, but he didn’t want the blonde to judge him over a limo that rolled up this late on a random Tuesday. That left him one other option. He sent Kisame a text.

 _Change of plans. I’m still studying. I’m really sorry._ -Sasuke  
_No problem. Good luck kid_. -Kisame

Sasuke felt relieved that Kiasme didn’t mind although he probably should be annoyed with him. Sasuke unpacked his backpack again.

“You’re staying? I thought you were going to leave?” the blonde looked up at him wondering why but skirted around posing the question directly.

“Yeah, I probably need to study more too,” Sasuke almost whispered as he engrossed himself with reworking through homework problems.

“Want to study together?” the blonde asked in a hopeful tone. He preferred to study with someone, and he needed to stay awake. The air between them also seemed lighter somehow too as if they had the potential to be civil.

“No, dobe. I told you I don’t study with people.” Sasuke let out a long sigh. While Sasuke told the truth regarding his normal behavior, he didn’t mention that he would study with him if he knew it would be productive. But Sasuke knew better. He understood that he would be focused on everything but the chemistry in the text.

“Fine, teme,” Naruto huffed and attempted to look busy for as long as he could before he passed out again. Sasuke knew he wasn’t far behind him, but he had to outlast him to prevent suspicion behind his motive to stay because honestly, he didn’t understand it either. Naruto was an adult. He wasn’t a child. If he wanted to spend the night at school not in his home, he could. He didn’t need protection. He didn’t need company from the raven. Sasuke wished he was in his bed. He was seconds away from giving up and closing his eyes when he received a text message. Fortunately, the vibration did not wake up the blonde. He knew because he looked at him. The blonde snoozed with his head facing towards him. Breathing loudly but not snoring. He wondered who could text him at this ungodly hour of 3:30 in the morning until he saw that it was from his brother who like a psychopath sometimes began his day that early.

_Your bedroom door is open… Are you not home Sasuke? -Itachi ___

____

Sasuke debated if he should respond. He didn’t want to because where he chose to spend the night was none of his brother’s business, but at the same time, he never stayed out all night either.

____

_I’m fine. I’m just at school nii-san -Sasuke_

____

_Oh… Are you alone? -Itachi_

____

Sasuke was aggravated that Itachi would ask him such an absurd question. But in reality, he knew it was completely valid even if he didn’t want to admit it. He looked over at the sleeping blonde. He may as well be alone. It wasn’t like they were communicating right now.

____

_Yeah. -Sasuke_

____

He lied hoping it was enough to please his brother. When his phone remained silent for a few minutes, he felt satisfied enough to fall asleep. He rested his head on his forearms and turned it to the side facing the blonde. He didn’t dwell on if his position was a conscious decision because the second his head touched his sleeves, he was asleep.

____

…………………………………………………………………..

____

“What are you two idiots doing? How long have you been here? Our test is in an hour!” Sakura chastised. Her brassy voice disturbed Naruto from his REM cycle. He fluttered his eyes open to see the raven across from him with his lips parted and bangs casted to the side as he slept. His milky complexion gleamed under the harsh fluorescent lights in the room.

“Sakura?” He said her name late as he gathered his composure.

“Yeah? You didn’t answer any of my questions, and Kakashi wants to see you in his office before the exam,” she said. Her eyes judged the state of his appearance. His hair was disheveled, and lines streaked across his face from its resting position on his hands.

“You could have led with that! Shit!” He jumped out of his seat. While Sakura’s voice didn’t wake up the raven, Naruto’s did.

“Do you have to be so loud dobe?” The raven groaned.

“Sasuke!” Naruto nudged him. “We overslept. The test is in an hour!” Naruto collected a pen and paper and slipped out of the office before he heard the raven’s response because finding out the reason why his advisor requested his presence trumped everything else. Naruto put his ear to the door and tapped on it lightly.

“Come in,” said the silver haired man.

“Hey Professor Kakashi…” Naruto took prudent steps to the chair but chose to steady himself on it instead of sitting down. “Sakura said that you wanted to see me…”

“I do. You sound like you don’t want to see me though,” he chuckled. 

“No, no. Not that at all. I just…” Naruto picked his next words wisely. “Don’t know why I’m here is all.” A nervous laugh bubbled out of his throat.

“You aren’t in trouble. It’s the opposite actually. I was wondering if tomorrow or Friday you could help Sasuke with his reaction…. I know he won’t pursue your help, so I figured if I told you, you would handle it,” he said. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind doing that…” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. While the conversation was not a lecture, it also was not what he wanted to hear. He planned to put off helping the raven for as long as possible and thought he had more time.

“Excellent. I trust that you will make sure you are both wear proper protective gear and practicing safe procedures?” Kakashi focused at his computer not bothering to give the blonde his full attention. He trusted him, and his sentiment was merely a formality.

“Yes, of course.” 

“Good. Because I can’t afford to have an accident in my lab,” he said. He broke his concentration from his inbox to make eye contact with the blonde. “A lab accident with a pyrophoric chemical can happen to anyone. Just ask Iruka,” he said before swiveling his chair back to face his computer. Naruto gaped his mouth open at his advisors’ cryptic statement about his already adored graduate school mentor. He nodded before exiting the office. No matter how much he disliked the raven, he resolved to ensure both their safeties at all costs. If something could happen to fun loving, golden retriever owning Iruka, it could happen to anyone especially a moody raven and a vivacious blonde.

………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke bounced his leg and fidgeted in his chair as he waited for the blonde to burst through the door. Regarding the task ahead, his skin crawled. Doubt? Dread? Desire? He couldn’t choose which made him the most uneasy or maybe it was all three at once. He hoped the blonde possessed the necessary skillset to teach him, but he never witnessed his laboratory skills which made him doubt his capabilities. He dreaded, in general, the inferiority of needing help. Especially if that person was the blonde. But he oddly desired to be around him too although he never thought deeply about the context. He examined his numbers several times to verify that he calculated the correct amounts, something he assumed the blonde would ask him. Naruto was kind enough to titrate the temperamental reagent prior to use to determine the concentration of the tert butyllithium. From there, Sasuke manipulated the equation to figure out how much of the chemical he needed. He stared at the number on the notebook in front of him. 4.2mL was a large amount. His pondering was interrupted by the arrival of the blonde.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Naruto said. Sasuke noticed that his trainer was out of breath and dripping in sweat from head to toe. The bodily function suited him. His bronzed skin glistened from the liquid concentrated on his brow, neck, and arms. He solved the mystery of his physical state when the bike came into view. He vaguely remembered the blonde mentioning a bike. He blinked at him unsure what his response should be. “I’m going to change…. Then I’ll be right back.” The blonde lifted his shirt to wipe his face, and Sasuke couldn’t help but stare at the chiseled indents in his abdomen. The raven swallowed and nodded before returning to his notebook. He didn’t clock how long the blonde was absent, but when he appeared again, Sasuke was unprepared. Maybe it was the snug blue denim the blonde was wearing that complimented his eye color and the orange tee shirt that also made them pop, but Sasuke’s mouth ran dry rendering him unable to form a sentence.

“You look like you saw a ghost, teme. You good?” The blonde raised a brow. He seemed playful, definitely teasing the raven.

“Yeah,” Sasuke said devoid of all the emotions swirling around him. He stood up motioning for the door, and the blonde palmed his chest keeping him back.

“Whoa, where do you think you are going?” The blonde questioned him. The blonde’s hand felt like a blow torch searing through his skin. Sasuke was shocked by the sensation. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde as his only visible reaction but on the inside his response complex. Naruto reached from behind his back and exposed a navy lab coat embellished with the Konoha university spiraled symbol on the front pocket. “You need to put this on,” he giggled. He never heard the blonde make that endearing of a sound before. He studied his face as the laughter trickled out of him. His nose and eyes crinkled. His eyes somehow grew a brighter shade of blue. Sasuke took the lab coat and snapped his head away from the blonde overwhelmed by the sight of him and hoping he wasn’t blushing. “You have to wear it, teme. Tert butyllithium is a pyrophoric reagent.” A fact that Sasuke already knew and the whole reason the blonde was in front of him.

“I know,” Sasuke said hoarsely.

“Do you? What does it mean to be pyrophoric?” Naruto blocked Sasuke from exiting the office as he adorned his lab coat over his broad shoulders and crossed his arms. Sasuke did not appreciate the pop quiz, but for the sake of escaping his predicament, he obliged himself to answer.

“It is a chemical that spontaneously ignites upon contact with air,” he said. Sasuke felt that he had a lot in common with the reagent because he thought he might combust from sharing such the same oxygen as the blonde.

“Yes, which means that we have to be very careful. You know how much you need right?” The blonde asked as Sasuke put the lab coat on over his Gucci sweatshirt and joggers.

“Yes.” Sasuke tucked his notebook under the crook of his arm and watched the blonde give him a puzzled expression as he scanned the full length of him. Sasuke looked at the floor to avoid the scrutiny. Whether it was positive or negative, he couldn’t handle those vibrant sapphire eyes.

“Didn’t you have some non-designer clothes to wear on a day where you are working with a dangerous chemical that would gladly scorch through those fancy threads?” The blonde’s voice was laced with sarcasm as he put goggles over his face. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the clunky plastic did not diminish the radiance of his eyes.

“Uh, no.” Sasuke tensed up, but the blonde turned around and smiled at him handing him a pair of goggles. Sasuke wordlessly slipped them over his eyes hoping they shielded him from his emotions more than chemical exposure. He followed Naruto to his hood. 

“What temperature are you running this reaction at?” The blonde asked as he tinkered with clamps inside the hood. Sasuke was distracted by his sturdy, tan fingers adjusting the arrangement of the metal framework that to an outsider looked like prison bars. In that moment, Sasuke would agree.

“Um, -78 degrees Celsius,” Sasuke said quietly.

“Mkay. Well, you need to get a bath set up for that first,” Naruto instructed.

“I know that,” Sasuke curled his lip because the blonde treated him like a complete novice. He reigned in his temper, but he couldn’t say for certain how long.

“Okay… Do you want me to go with you to get the dry ice?” Naruto whipped his head around to face the raven after slipping on a pair of nitrile gloves. His expression displayed curiosity.

“No. I can do it myself,” Sasuke said like a defiant toddler. He stormed out of the lab after grabbing a bucket. He cursed under his breath at the audacity of the blonde to treat him like such a fool. He took his bare hands into the cold fog and scooped the pellets into the bucket. The frozen solid numbed his fingertips, but some part of him needed to feel numb. He entered the lab to find the blonde standing in the same spot with a goofy grin on his face but absent of his dimples. Sasuke filled the dewer with dry ice and acetone until he saw the familiar bubbling slurry indicating it reached the required temperature.

“Next, we have to prep the flask,” Naruto hummed. “Tert butyl lithium is extremely air and moisture sensitive obviously, so they must be removed from the glassware prior to transfer,” Naruto explained. 

“I know that dobe,” Sasuke huffed.

“Okay teme,” he glared. “I’ll let you flame dry it then.” Naruto watched from a distance as Sasuke ignited the Bunsen burner and twirled the flask equipped with a magnetic stir bar over the open flame for a few seconds. He carried it with tongs back to the hood and placed a rubber stopper over it. He was aware of the striking blue eyes on him at all times, and he was even more aware when the blonde closed the gap between them that their shoulders almost brushed. The blonde brightened the space next to him like sunlight. Sasuke couldn’t help but feel warmed not from the hot glass he was handling but from being in his presence. Sasuke pierced through the rubber stopper with a needle and turned on the vacuum depleting the inside of the flask from any air. Then he switched connectors allowing an influx of argon the fill the flask. He repeated the procedure several times to ensure that all the air was evacuated and filled with the noble, inert gas. 

“Now what?” Sasuke said softly as he stared at the blonde. Part of him hoped he didn’t hear him.

“Now we can get out the tert butyllithium. Come on.” Naruto beckoned for Sasuke to follow him as he skipped to the freezer. Sasuke trailed behind him taking cautious steps. He stood behind Naruto who nearly ran into him when he turned around with the volatile chemical.

“Sorry,” Sasuke sounded sheepish.

“It’s okay,” Naruto ignored him and traipsed back to the hood. Sasuke followed closely awaiting further instruction. “Pyrophoric reagents, as you know, catch fire spontaneously when they come into contact with air. I’m just letting you know because you probably will see a flame today when we suction the chemical from this fresh bottle, which means it’s concentrated but that is okay. It is going to be in a controlled setting,” Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him with careful obsidian eyes as he dissected his words. As much as it pained him to admit it, the blonde was knowledgeable and spoke in a way that exuded confidence. Sasuke felt safe even though he wasn’t particularly afraid, but the blonde made it seem like there was nothing to fear anyway. “You okay?” the blonde asked since he assumed Sasuke would respond, and he seemed deep in thought.

“Yeah,” Sasuke choked out because apparently his mind and verbal communication were at odds.

“I can do it this time if you want to watch… Or I can instruct you. It’s up to you and whatever you feel comfortable with. I just wanted to let you know what to expect either way.” The blonde shrugged as he faced the raven. He had no preference.

“I will do it,” Sasuke announced with more gusto than he anticipated.

“Okay. You need to draw out the liquid with a glass syringe. A plastic one will catch on fire,” Naruto said as he walked over to the oven. Sasuke followed him like a duckling. 

“It’s hot, so wear this glove when you take it out. When it gets to room temperature, it’s safe to use,” Naruto instructed. He watched Sasuke hold the delicate piece of glass and set it down respecting it as a fragile instrument. The raven intrigued him more than he cared to admit. He didn’t expect his demeanor to be as docile as he had been. Naruto predicted that he would have to fight with him over minute details. Naruto wondered if the raven respected him maybe? But it felt too soon for that. Those obsidian eyes still harbored a sentiment of cynicism, but Naruto didn’t know where that stemmed from. “Open the bottle of tert butyllithium and puncture the cap with the argon needle. Then stick another needle in so there is positive pressure flowing through the bottle.”

“I know how to do that dobe,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. But Naruto approached him anyway closing the space between their bodies so that their arms touched. Sasuke immediately felt stifled. The hood sucked air in from the room as a layer of protection from chemical vapors, but Sasuke suddenly felt like it was taking in too much. He couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating. And it wasn’t just in his mind.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Naruto put his hand on the raven’s shoulder. “I can do it if you are scared.” Naruto wished he phrased it differently, but he hoped his tone evoked no mockery. A fear of playing with literal fire was no reason to shame someone.

“Please…” Sasuke hyperventilated. “Don’t touch me,” he said harsher than he meant. Naruto obeyed. He retreated a few steps back while keeping Sasuke in his periphery. “I just…. need… space. You are making me nervous.” He wasn’t entirely lying. He did feel nervous, but he didn’t know if it was just from an exponential increase of his proximity to the blonde or the task ahead of him. He wanted to believe it was exclusively the latter, but his pounding heartbeat and stiff groin indicated otherwise even if he ignored them.

“Your hands are shaking,” the blonde noted as he tip-toed toward the raven as if he was in fact a raven prepared to take flight.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke warned through bared teeth. “I want to do this.”

“I know… But you need to calm down first… You need a steady hand, or you’ll-” Naruto bit his lip. The raven turned around and looked at him.

“I know. I’ll accidentally push on the syringe and shoot a flame in front of me,” Sasuke finished the blonde’s sentence. Naruto nodded.

“You got this,” Naruto whispered. But on the inside, he felt anything but calm. He worried enough for the both of them as he resisted the urge to take off his gloves and chew on his finger nails, an extinct bad habit. He shut one of his eyes and gave one final instruction. “Make sure you pump the syringe a few times in the headspace then leave a little pocket in the syringe before you draw up the liquid. When you pull it out of the bottle is when it will ignite, but don’t worry just focus on getting it into the flask.” Sasuke turned around and looked at the blonde who flashed him a ridiculous yet beautiful smile that included his dimples. He also gave him a cheesy thumbs up. Sasuke arched one side of his lip at him. His version of a smile before he resumed his focus.

Sasuke did as Naruto taught, and as it was foreshadowed, when he brought the needle out of the bottle, a vivid orange flame shot out of the tip. He marveled at the prophesy noting how it resembled the color of Naruto’s shirt. He didn’t realize until he inserted the pyrophoric chemical into his reaction flask that Naruto’s nose nearly grazed the back of his head. 

“Ah, that was so cool! In a secure environment, of course,” Naruto chirped. He patted Sasuke on the back like he was a dog. “Great job!” Naruto enthused in the raven’s ear.

“Pipe down, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke shrugged off the blonde. He saw the azure light in his eyes dim as his expression changed. He looked downtrodden. Sasuke recovered. He braved the intensity of those azure eyes like the fireworks they were and said, “Thank you.” But he couldn’t bring himself to touch the blonde or he was convinced that he would combust. It was a small victory.

“No problem.” He raised his head and gave the raven a slight smile san dimples this time and walked away. Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder if he was too late or if his small display of gratitude wasn’t enough.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto sat cross legged on Shikamaru’s bed as he watched his best friend rip off shirt after shirt as if he was a superhero character. 

“I don’t like that one either. Sorry Shika,” Naruto chuckled.

“Come on. There must be something you don’t hate.” Shikamaru groaned as he unbuttoned another shirt and tossed it in the reject heap.

“One day we will go shopping, I promise.” Naruto said as he sifted through the closet for appropriate date night attire. “I really don’t want to do this though…” Naruto voiced his concerns to the clothes on the racks keeping the faith that Shikamaru wasn’t listening to his complaining.

“I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to go with me. I owe you one thousand times for this.” Shikamaru straightened his collar as he looked in the mirror. He cuffed his sleeves and turned around to face the blonde who raked over his appearance with critical eyes.

“That’s a little better…” Naruto put his hand on his chin as he tried to figure out what was missing. “I’m just being bratty. I should be excited about going on a date too…. It’s just…” Naruto unsnapped his friend’s shirt a couple buttons in the most platonic way.

“It’s just what? Are you second guessing your decision about Gaara?” Shikamaru raised a brow as he examined the change his friend made.

“No, no. Gaara is a great guy just not right for me,” Naruto defended.

“Then what is it? You don’t really know this guy and he is a friend of a friend of a friend,” Shikamaru said as he attempted to fix his hair next. 

“That is a lot of friend connections,” Naruto laughed. “I just already have a feeling that he isn’t my match if that makes sense…” Naruto bit his lip.

“I guess that is possible to know that since you have met him before, but it was one time briefly. Deidara right?” Shikamaru let his dark hair fall from his bun into wavy strands that stopped at his shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s him. He is in art school with Sai. Different areas though. Sai paints and Deidara is a sculptor. Deidara has been texting me nonstop since we met. He really wants to go on a date with me,” Naruto said. Then he frowned at Shikamaru as he debated his hairstyle.

“Maybe you’ll be surprised. I should put it back up, shouldn’t I?” Shikamaru asked after he already piled the hair back on the top of his head into his trademark messy bun. He glanced over his shoulder seeing the grin of approval on the blonde’s face. “Oh, I meant to ask you… how did training Sasuke go? You are in front of me… I guess that means you didn’t kill him… Or you did, but didn’t get caught,” he joked. Naruto broke out into laughter, the kind where he occasionally snorts. Shikamaru thought his crack was mediocre at best, but he enjoyed seeing the blonde take it as if a professional comedian used it in a stand-up routine. He waited for Naruto to catch his breath because he was curious to hear his response.

“Honestly, it was alright. Better than I expected... He’s just so awkward and hard to read.” Naruto didn’t want to go on the date, but he didn’t want to talk about Sasuke even more. The raven aggravated him in ways that he couldn’t understand, and yet, sometimes he seemed like he possessed a soft side. His hot and cold nature exhausted Naruto from their few interactions.

“You are a strong personality. Maybe he just doesn’t know how to relate to you.” Shikamaru imparted wise words to the blonde who soaked them in as he took one final look at himself in the mirror. Naruto didn’t disagree with his statement.

“He doesn’t try to relate to anyone,” Naruto muttered.

“Maybe no one has given him a chance.” Shikamaru doused himself in cologne until Naruto choked and tasted it in his mouth after he started laughing. He decided not to engage further in a discussion about Sasuke. He needed his head clear for the date and thinking about Sasuke was the least productive method for achieving peace.

……………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke spent most of the evening alternating between reading novels and writing ambiguous poetry. When he heard the commotion out in the living area, he strangely wanted to know what the fuss was about considering it was loud enough to break his concentration. Traditionally, Sasuke strayed away from noisy people and situations, but his brother and his roommates could be preparing to go out. He wasn’t aware potential plans for a bar or club tonight, but maybe someone changed their mind. And if that was the case, his intrusion was relevant.

“How lucky am I hm?” Deidara said with his verbal tic. Sasuke frowned as he stared at his shiny maroon button up shirt. Even when they frequented the club, Deidara rarely dressed up in formal clothes.

“I think that looks pretty good on you,” Itachi said. He stared at his artsy blonde friend wearing his shirt. “Oh, hey Sasuke.” He turned around to acknowledge his brother whose face was pinched as if he ate something sour.

“Hey…” Sasuke stuttered as he walked closer to them. He understood now that his roommate put on his brother’s shirt. He sat on the couch and watched them as if their exchange was a scene in a movie playing on the television.

“Tie or no tie?” Deidara held up two ties one was black and patterned with flowers that upon closer inspection were roses while the other was slim and solid black.

“I’d say no tie,” Itachi said as he dusted off his friend’s collar.

“I can’t wait to win over this blonde hm,” Deidara twirled his long yellow hair that was half up in a ponytail while the remainder flowed behind him.

“What is going on?” Sasuke traced the lines in the leather couch. It was rare for him to express interest in the personal lives of others, but something about the situation intrigued him.

“Deidara has a date tonight,” Itachi smirked as he inspected his friend. The news was less interesting than Sasuke expected. He didn’t care that his eccentric roommate had a date considering his Saturday night plans were most likely not altered.

“Oh. No club tonight?” Sasuke clarified.

“I don’t think so. Izumi is with her friends tonight. We can hang out otouto,” Itachi suggested. Sasuke loved his older brother more than any person, but lately, his brother seemed too fascinated by his nonexistent personal life. For some reason, Itachi always asked who he was with or encouraged him to meet up with people. Maybe he should feel relieved that his brother wanted to hang out with him instead of suggesting he “find” friends as if they plopped out of the sky like raindrops during a thunderstorm.

“Okay. That’s cool, I guess.” Sasuke left to return to his musings.

“Oh, Sasuke. By the way, you know my date… He’s someone in your program, and he happens to also be the blonde that we watched dance at Shichi,” Deidara taunted. Sasuke paused halfway to his bedroom. He balled his hands into tight fists at his side. His entire body coiled like the snake tattoo wrapped around his bicep. Metaphorical steam billowed from every orifice. It didn’t make sense. Sasuke thought Naruto and the redhead were an item and potentially dating. Even if they weren’t, Deidara was not Naruto’s type. Was he? No. Impossible. Deidara was pompous and entitled, the complete opposite of Naruto. Naruto must have standards above that. Whatever. None of it should matter to him, but why did he feel so angry? He proceeded back to his room and slammed the door shut intent on sending a message that he wanted to be alone all night.

……………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru chose a semi upscale sushi restaurant as their date spot. Probably a cliché but he tried not to overanalyze his decision. Temari liked him well enough when they were making out in clubs or bars, but he faulted himself for not getting to know anything besides her lips. So, he had no idea what type of date she expected. He was thankful to have his best friend by his side in case the situation went south at any point. He made reservations for the place once he convinced Naruto to double with him. An exaggeration though because Naruto cooperated willingly for the sake of his friend. 

“Are you kinda nervous?” Naruto asked as he rode shotgun in Shikamaru’s Jeep.

“I guess… Yeah. Are you?” Shikamaru turned his head to look at the blonde next to him. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

“Kind of, but it’s just dinner. Remember there is no pressure for either of us.” Naruto stared out the window. He felt happy doing a favor for his friend that helped him out regularly. He decided to view the night through a lens of optimism with the potential to at the very least make a new friend.

The two of sat down at the table waiting for their dates, but Shikamaru couldn’t stay relaxed, so he marched up to the front to greet Temari when she arrived. The host of the restaurant gazed at him with a funny expression recognizing all the signs of someone on a first date: sweaty brow, tugging on the collar, hands that constantly changed positions, pacing legs. She chuckled to herself and let the man stress uninterrupted. 

“Hey.” Temari caught Shikamaru gazing down at the speckled tile floor beneath him. He recognized her abrasive voice instantly. He picked his head up and gawked at her in a short, black form fitting dress.

“Hey,” he breathed out as composed as possible.

“I thought we had a table?” She creased her forehead at him.

“We do… I just thought I should wait up here….” 

“The host could have told me where to go,” she scoffed. He regretted his decision from the tone in her voice and the way she scrutinized him. He ushered her over to their destination and resisted the urge to hold her hand. He pulled out the chair for her. “Thanks.” She looked flattered by his gesture. “Oh, hey kid. I didn’t know you would be the one to double with us,” she said. She didn’t sound that astonished though.

“Yes. Shikamaru’s certified wingman,” Naruto chuckled and tapped his friend on the shoulder. Shikamaru loosened his collar feeling the heat from the lights bearing down on them.

“Who’s your date?” She asked as she whirled her head around the room to determine the potential suspect.

“Uh… He’s someone that Ino’s guy knows. I haven’t really met him,” Naruto shrugged.

“Sounds promising.” She made no attempt to disguise her sarcasm, but Naruto wasn’t offended. He pinched Shikamaru’s side with the intent of getting him to engage with his date who stared at him sternly. She sighed.

“You look… Beautiful Temari,” Shikamaru choked. He meant his words but saying them was difficult. She intimidated him, and his inability to decipher her feelings towards him proved troublesome. He excelled at the physical part of their relationship. It was the only time she was easy to read.

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” She sipped a glass of water and tapped her manicured fingers on the table as the three of them waiting for the final member of their party.

“Sorry I’m late. The roommates held me up,” Deidara announced as he sat across from Naruto. The three of them all waited for his arrival yet none of them saw him approach. Naruto chalked it up to some sort of weird artist thing, an element of surprise. 

“Hey Deidara,” Naruto nodded. Deidara resembled the hipster version of himself with longer hair and eyes a paler shade of blue and hidden under thick black eyeliner.

“It’s good to see you again.” He smirked already eyeing the blonde closely.

Dinner started off smoothly. Everyone enjoyed appetizers. Shikamaru found conversing with his date a more pleasant experience than he anticipated. Temari was the domineering personality between the two of them, but Shikamaru riffed well with her especially if he agreed with her opinions. He noticed that Naruto and Deidara seemed to get along too even if he couldn’t tell if it was in a romantic context. He observed Deidara’s exaggerated movements indicating that he might have more interest for his best friend. Shikamaru suspected from the way his best friend acted that the romantic potential was not mutual. He didn’t reciprocate blushes or have a smitten aspect to his body language such as leaning forward, fluttering eyes, but Shikamaru knew that Naruto could get along with just about anyone. Shikamaru flirted with Temari holding her hands across the table while he eavesdropped on Naruto’s conversation with Deidara.

“You said earlier that you have roommates. Do you live with Sai?” Naruto made a plausible and innocent assumption. He was unprepared for the answer he received.

“Pft. I could never live with artists hm,” Deidara tossed his head back then sipped on more sake. “I live with a good friend of mine. His little brother is actually someone in your program, hm.” Naruto didn’t catch the glint in his date’s eye. Shikamaru broke eye contact with Temari as they both shamelessly joined the conversation because it pertained to someone they knew.

“Oh. Who?” Naruto asked curiously. He made no speculation in his mind.

“Well, I live in the same apartment as Itachi who is Sasuke’s older brother.” Deidara had a mischievous expression on his face. He wondered what his attractive date thought about his antisocial roommate and judging by the sour look on the blonde’s face, Deidara knew he struck a nerve. He gladly wanted to pry more, but Naruto’s best friend changed the subject and asked him about his art program. Deidara loved boasting about his natural talent, but he wished he could have divulged more about the mysterious raven to the person who implied an aversion to him.

By the end of dinner, everyone was a little tipsy. Temari flashed Shikamaru alluring glances which he was eager to capitalize on, but his duty remained to his friend who needed a ride home. Shikamaru did not trust Deidara with this responsibility, and after the disclosure about his living situation, the last thing Shikamaru wanted was for Naruto to end up in a predicament where he faced Sasuke following a date with one of his roommates. Once revealed, Shikamaru could tell his friend shut down mentally and existed at the table as a superficial entity. Naruto talked as a means to survive not thrive. Shikamaru knew he was ruminating over the motive behind the date from the eyes of Deidara and Sasuke if he was aware. Shikamaru suspected that Naruto felt set up by one or both of them. As soon as they closed the doors in his Jeep, he confronted his friend.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. That was weird…” Naruto buckled his seatbelt. “On the positive side, Temari definitely likes you. I’m sorry you couldn’t spend more time with her.” Naruto felt guilty for cockblocking his friend. The fact that Shikamaru was in the car with him was a testament to his loyalty as a friend.

“I have plenty of time to see her again, and we would have just made out anyway,” Shikamaru smiled at the blonde. Naruto returned a small one of appreciation. He put his car in gear and drove to Rasengan Avenue, the street Naruto lived on. When he pulled up in front of Naruto’s apartment complex, he paused. “For the record, I don’t think Sasuke had anything to do with the date. I doubt he even knew,” Shikamaru expressed.

“Thanks, Shika.” Naruto unfasted his belt and took a few deep breaths.

“He’s not out to get you like you think he is. He’s weird and antisocial, but he’s not manipulative,” Shikamaru said. His friend bowed his head and exited the vehicle. Shikamaru hoped that his friend believed him because he something told him he wasn’t wrong.

………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke paced down the dim hallway lined with paint cracked walls and unidentifiable stains on the floor beneath him. He was relieved that he passed by no one so far because he knew his obvious projection of wealth through his attire would attract attention. He couldn’t determine an accurate smell of the place due to the staggering scent of the broth he carried, but he suspected the stench in the hallway was a cross between mold and animal urine. He debated turning around every sequential step that he took, but when he arrived at his destination, door number 111, he lost all willpower to go in the opposite direction. He felt nauseous suddenly and his palms clammed up as one tightened around the bag in his hand to prevent it from slipping. He knocked softly on the door because if the person didn’t hear him, it provided the perfect excuse to bolt. Unfortunately, the blonde greeted him.

“Sasuke?” The blonde rubbed his eyes imagining the sight in front of him was part of a dream. His voice sounded raspy and painful. His usual tan skin looked pallid and faded against his blonde hair. His azure eyes still beautiful, but they lacked their usual luster. A lump formed in Sasuke’s throat. The blonde only spoke his two-syllable name, but Sasuke didn’t know what to say or how to justify his random appearance.

“I… brought you this…” Sasuke extended his arm but kept his eyes on shoes.

“Wow! Is this ramen?! Thank you!” The blonde snatched the bag out of his hand and peaked inside. He managed to elicit enthusiasm even through his strained voice. “I would give you a hug as a proper thank you, but I’m sick.” He sounded sincere, but Sasuke didn’t understand why bringing a meal to a sick person warranted an intimate physical gesture. The thought of the blonde wrapping his arms around him overwhelmed his five senses. Then, he winced as he imagined his tacky roommate, Deidara, hugging the blonde, and suddenly a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach crept up out of nowhere. He clicked his heels towards the exit sign in the hallway. He needed fresh air. “You can come in if you want…” Naruto said stopping his pursuit. Naruto didn’t know why he invited the raven into his dingy studio apartment, but he figured he owed him some sort of hospitality. Shikamaru promised to bring him something to eat later, but Naruto sent him a quick text to inform him it wasn’t necessary.

“Okay,” Sasuke said quietly. It was the first time he noticed the blonde was wearing only blue pinstriped boxers and an old white t shirt as he faced his entire frame. Both were strange choices for someone running a fever. Sasuke choked down his saliva as he compelled his eyes away from the blonde’s crotch refusing to inspect his clothing or build further. Fortunately, the blonde seemed oblivious of his leering. He sat down on his bed and chowed down on his favorite food. Sasuke was slightly disgusted by his dinner location but made no snide remark.

“You should have brought yourself something to eat too,” Naruto commented.

“It’s alright. I already ate.” Sasuke stood awkwardly because he didn’t how long he should stay. He surveyed the space. Sasuke concluded that while tiny, it was not as awful inside as the hallway would have predicted.

“I’m sorry my place is messy.” Naruto said as he watched the raven’s obsidian eyes scope out different features in the apartment probably evaluating his living conditions.

“It’s not bad. Just dishes in the sink…” Sasuke dropped his thought. He didn’t know how to have a conversation with him that wasn’t littered with petty insults. He stared at him as he slurped the broth. 

“I can’t believe you went to Ichiraku.” Naruto tried not to sound stunned, but he knew he failed. 

“I mean it’s on campus. It’s not exactly out of the way…” Sasuke twiddled his thumbs.

“You can sit, you know. I haven’t been on the couch just lying in bed…. I doubt I’m contagious anyway.” Naruto studied the raven as listened to his suggestion.

“How are you feeling?” Sasuke asked with his head down exploring the outdated patterned fabric with his fingertips. 

“I’ve had a fever all day. Chills. Aches. Sore throat. Could be worse, I guess.” Naruto shrugged. 

“Hn,” Sasuke replied unable to make eye contact. This was not the first time Naruto noticed the raven’s lack of social awareness. He wondered if it was some mental disorder considering he hardly talked to people, and when he did, it came across as forced. Naruto desperately wanted to know if he knew about his date with his roommate, but he didn’t have the guts to ask him that or why he brought him food or why he willingly entered into his apartment that was beneath his status. Naruto grew weary from his illness and from the pressure of to continue the conversation. His head drooped. Keeping his eyes open felt cumbersome. Sasuke noticed the signs and motioned to take the half-eaten bowl out of the blonde’s hands. Their fingers overlaid for a second during the transition. Obsidian eyes locked onto blue but neither said a word. Naruto let his head fall onto his pillow and closed his eyes before he could utter another phrase demonstrating his gratitude for the raven’s perplexing gesture.

Sasuke felt trapped. Was it rude to leave him while he was asleep? Did he want to leave? He couldn’t formulate an answer to either question. Instead, he stood frozen as he watched the blonde rest. He walked over to him and draped the comforter over his shivering body. Acting on impulse, he scrubbed the dishes in the sink and tidied up the place. Tasks he never had to do at his home, but his desire for cleanliness would lend him to perform the chores himself if necessary. He took precautions to avoid waking up the blonde with clanking noises such as working slower and handling each piece of dinnerware one at a time. When he was satisfied with his neat stack, he slipped out door silently. He decided that it was too risky for him to be present when the blonde woke up. He couldn’t identify the risk, but it existed somewhere in his foggy brain. A fragment that required a key. He just needed to find it to unlock it, but he wasn’t ready to search for it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have a scene of them studying together but also not together. Sasuke refused to study with him but was also more open to Naruto than he previously had been.
> 
> It's not secret that the lab training was my favorite scene in this chapter. Not just because of the science but it turned out the way I wanted to with the intimacy between them as well.
> 
> I wanted to show both sides of the date. I wanted Shika and Naruto to have bro time together, and I wanted us to see Sasuke's jealousy. I left it open on purpose. Did Itachi confront him about his outburst and get to the root of why he was pissed off? Is that maybe why Sasuke showed up at Naruto's apartment unannounced when he was sick and brought him food? What prompted that? I thought making it vague might be more interesting. It was definitely more surprising for Naruto so I thought it might be for the readers too. I really tried to do as little as possible between them. I wanted minimal dialogue and interaction but keep it awkward and tense. I think Naruto would give anyone a hug for bringing him food ill or not. That is why I left that line in although I debated it for awhile lol


End file.
